


Mưa muộn

by windrelyn



Series: From the beginning until now [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Headcanon, Heartbreak, Multi, Suicide Attempt, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrelyn/pseuds/windrelyn
Summary: Câu chuyện của bộ ba lãnh đạo Imladris Elrond - Erestor - Glorfindel, từ khi họ gặp nhau đến khi định mệnh chia cắt họ mãi mãi.





	1. Glorfindel & Elrond –  Về một người chúng tôi yêu mến

Những giấc mơ lặp đi lặp lại.

Trong đó Glorfindel luôn thấy mình cố nắm lấy một bàn tay. Chủ nhân của nó khuất biệt sau màn tối, chập chờn trước mắt anh như làn khói hư ảo chực tan biến. Bao giờ anh cũng thức giấc ngay khi người ấy sắp bước ra. Mặt anh đẫm lệ, buốt lạnh và tay anh giữ chặt lấy khoảng không trống rỗng.

Tuy nhiên đêm nay có chút khác biệt.

Đúng ra là sự tiến triển đưa cảm giác đau đớn lên đến tột cùng.

Erestor nhẹ nhàng hiện ra sau lưng anh, mỉm cười. Nụ cười châm chọc cố hữu mỗi khi hai người chạm mặt trên hành lang hoặc ngồi đối diện trong Sảnh Lửa. Chỉ cặp đồng tử đen láy, trong vắt là không cười. Chúng chứa chan sầu khổ, xoáy vào anh như hai mũi dao, khơi lại trong anh những kí ức tăm tối chỉ muốn quên đi.

_Nói đi, nói cho tôi biết, là ai khiến cậu đau khổ đến thế?_

Anh vươn tay ra, những mong được ghì chặt lấy bờ vai mảnh dẻ kia, ôm lấy cậu, để không nỗi đau nào có thể chạm vào cậu được nữa. Tuy nhiên tay anh trượt đi, bóng tối trườn lên bao lấy nó. Như thể người đối diện không hề tồn tại, chỉ là một cái bóng nhạt nhoà còn nán lại từ quá khứ xa xôi.

_Vĩnh biệt._

Giọng cậu mỏng tang và nhẹ như tiếng gió thì thào qua trảng cỏ.

Glorfindel bất chợt nhìn xuống, thấy tay cậu tuột khỏi tay mình. Nãy giờ anh còn chưa kịp nhận ra là mình đã nắm lấy bàn tay ấy.

Lặng lẽ, cậu tan vào màn đêm. Anh không thể lên tiếng, cũng không thể đuổi theo hình bóng thân yêu đang mờ dần kia.

_Cậu đi đâu vậy, Eres?_

***

Âm thanh khô khốc dội lên nền gạch kéo Glorfindel trở lại thực tại. Mất vài giây anh mới ý thức được mình đang trên sân tập kiếm. Anh siết tay, nhưng chẳng thấy đốc kiếm đâu. Thay vào đó là móng tay đâm sâu vào da thịt, đau nhói. Trong khoảnh khắc, chiến binh tóc vàng tự hỏi chỗ mình đứng là mộng hay thực. Vạn vật cứ chập chờn chao đảo trước mắt như những bóng ma xám xịt. Những hình ảnh từ giấc mơ hằng đêm, những hình ảnh xoáy đi xoáy lại, mãi không buông tha anh.

Một vật thô ráp, sần sùi ấn mạnh vào bàn tay buông thõng của Glorfindel. Anh nhìn xuống. Là đốc kiếm tập. Anh vội cầm chặt nó bằng cả hai tay, như thể hi vọng có một điểm níu mình lại giữa những đợt sóng tăm tối đang cuộn trào. Từ từ, mắt anh nhìn rõ trở lại, nền đá cũng dừng chao nghiêng dưới chân.

Chỉ có nỗi đau là hiển hiện rõ ràng hơn bao giờ hết.

Sau màn tóc vàng loà xoà đổ xuống mắt, kẻ diệt Balrog thấy hai gương mặt quen thuộc đang nhìn mình đăm đăm. Sự lo lắng đến tuyệt vọng trên một gương mặt đã là quá đủ, vậy mà ở đây nó còn nhân đôi lên. Hai đứa sinh đôi có cách biểu cảm giống hệt nhau.

“Thầy…có sao không?”

Elladan luôn luôn là đứa lên tiếng trước, trong bất kì tình huống nào. Bản sao của nó, Elrohir, đứng yên lặng bên cạnh, tay mân mê đốc kiếm của mình, hết nhìn thằng anh đến nhìn người thầy bất ổn định.

_Có_ , Glorfindel nghĩ thầm. Mọi vấn đề bất thường đều được anh thể hiện hết cả, không cần phải khẳng định thêm bằng lời nói.

“Thầy cứ nhìn lên tán cây hoài…” Thằng em dè dặt nói, rồi nín khe sau cú liếc từ thằng anh. Kiểu liếc mắt ấy, Glorfindel biết thừa nó học từ ai. Tất cả những gì thuộc về Imladris dường đều gợi anh nhớ đến cậu. Cậu đã ở đây, cùng lãnh chúa đặt nền móng đầu tiên cho Ngôi Nhà Bình Yên Cuối Cùng, từ gốc cây ngọn cỏ đều ẩn khuất hình bóng thân yêu ấy.

“Xin lỗi, hai đứa.” Glorfindel khẽ nói, cố nặn ra một nụ cười trấn an mà anh nghĩ là hết sức khó coi. “Hôm nay thầy khó thể tập trung được. Chúng ta nên dừng lại, để hôm sau tiếp tục, thầy hứa đấy.”

_Liệu có “hôm sau” nào cho chúng ta chăng?_

Lòng anh thắt lại khi thấy hai khuôn mặt thất thần nhìn mình, có vẻ không để tâm đến những gì anh vừa nói. Anh không nhận ra hai đứa nhóc tai hoạ vẫn quậy tung cả thung lũng lên nữa. Nỗi đau buồn lan toả khắp Imladris như màn sương lạnh lẽo đã biến chúng thành con người khác. Cũng như anh. Như lãnh chúa. Như tất cả những ai biết Erestor…

Elrohir giật nhẹ vạt áo thằng anh, lắc đầu ra hiệu nên đi khỏi đây. Tuy nhiên Elladan vẫn đứng nguyên tại chỗ. Lần đầu tiên nó ngước lên. Đôi mắt xám – giống hệt cha nó – chất chứa sầu khổ, đỏ hoe và ngấn lệ. Vô thức, Glorfindel ngoảnh mặt đi chỗ khác. Gió đổi chiều, khiến mắt anh cay xè.

“Có còn được không?”

“Sao cơ?” Câu hỏi của Elladan vừa tối nghĩa vừa cộc lốc, tuy nhiên họ gần như cùng chung dòng cảm xúc nên Glorfindel dễ dàng hiểu được điều nó cố diễn đạt, cũng như đại từ mà nó lược đi không dám nhắc tới. Kí ức tăm tối ùa về như dòng thác cuồn cuộn, réo gào những tiếng thê lương mà anh không tài nào nghe ra. Ngực anh nhức nhối trước áp lực từ chúng và hơi thở tắc nghẹn trong họng.

“Ý con là…” Elladan ngắc ngứ. Có lẽ vì anh im lặng quá lâu, nó tưởng anh không hiểu câu hỏi tối nghĩa đó. Dường mỗi từ nó thốt ra là cả một sự vất vả, vật lộn để cướp từ nỗi đau đang ngự trị không gian:

“Là…tụi con có còn được dạy…”  – Nó nuốt nghẹn – “…được dạy lịch sử, thi ca và chiến thuật không?”

Elrohir thở dài. Không đợi thằng anh, nó quay đầu bỏ đi thật nhanh.  _Không chịu nổi nữa, phải không?_  Chiến binh tóc vàng khổ sở nghĩ khi nhìn theo mái tóc đen rũ xuống mệt mỏi và cách nó kéo lê cây kiếm ngang qua sân tập.

Từng có một thời, dường cách đây cả triệu năm, anh nghĩ bầu năng lượng của hai đứa nhóc không bao giờ cạn kiệt. Phát ngán với chuyện giải quyết những trò nghịch phá tai quái, anh đã ước chúng làm ơn biết mệt mỏi – hoặc buồn bã giùm, dù chỉ một ngày thôi…

_Chết tiệt, mình chưa bao giờ ước điều gì ngu xuẩn hơn thế._

“Imladris còn nhiều người có thể dạy các con mà.” Glorfindel vô thức nói, rồi lập tức hối hận ngay sau đó. Gần như anh đã tuyên bố kết thúc cho hi vọng của chúng. Lệ dâng lên trong đôi mắt xám, lăn dài trên má, thấm vào những lọn tóc đen loà xoà, rồi rơi lã chã lên sàn đá.

“Không, ‘Dan… Valar vĩ đại, ta không có ý…Đừng khóc.” Glorfindel chật vật ngăn thằng nhóc tóc đen, nhưng chính bản thân anh còn không giữ bình tĩnh nổi. “Xin lỗi, thầy không kiểm soát được mình nữa. Thật ra thì thầy không biết, không biết gì cả, ‘Dan. Chỉ có thể hi vọng…đúng hơn là tin tưởng, vì Erestor rất ghét bị thua cuộc. Thầy ấy chắc chắn không thua đâu.”

_Nếu có thì sao?_

Chiến binh tóc vàng bất giác mỉm cười cay đắng. Không thể phủ nhận tầm ảnh hưởng của Erestor lên hai thằng nhóc. Cậu ta có khả năng châm chọc hết sức chua cay, nhưng lại là một người thầy tận tâm và dịu dàng, hệt như những vần thơ cậu viết dưới mái vòm Sảnh Lửa. Trái ngược hoàn toàn với tình trạng như con nhím xù lông mỗi lần gặp anh.

_Đó là lỗi của mình_. Glorfindel yêu mến con người thật của Erestor, dù cậu ta chưa bao giờ thể hiện nó với anh. Điều đó càng khiến anh thấm thía mình đã đánh mất những gì. Thay vì lặng lẽ quan sát, thay vì cứ bông đùa mãi, lẽ ra anh nên nghiêm túc nói chuyện với cậu.  _Có lẽ đã quá muộn._

Hai thầy trò cùng im lặng. Mỗi người đều chìm đắm vào dòng suy nghĩ riêng, nhưng cùng hướng về một đối tượng. Gió vờn qua tóc họ, lạnh lẽo bất thường, cuốn lá rụng lào xào trên sân. Elladan gục đầu xuống khóc không thành tiếng, nước mắt nóng hổi ướt cả khoảnh gạch lạnh ngắt. Elrohir thì đã biến mất dạng.

Rồi nó quẳng kiếm xuống. Một tiếng chạm khô khốc vẳng lên, và nó nhào vào lòng anh, níu chặt áo anh, khóc như chưa từng được khóc. Nước mắt mặn chát thấm qua lớp vải mỏng. Tất cả những gì Glorfindel có thể làm là không hoà chung cảm xúc với nó.

“Thầy ấy sẽ trở lại đúng không? Con  _nhớ_  thầy ấy, Glorfindel, tụi con vẫn chờ được nghe tiếng thầy, dù là quở trách cũng được. Làm ơn nói đi, thầy ấy sẽ không chết đâu đúng không?…”

“Elladan…” Glorfindel không biết làm gì hơn ngoài việc vỗ nhẹ lưng nó để trấn an.  _Cậu nghe thấy không Erestor? Đừng nhẫn tâm rời đi như vậy._

Anh lại ngước lên tán sồi cổ thụ toả bóng sân tập. Màn lá vẫn xanh biếc như chưa từng có chuyện tăm tối nào xảy ra. Anh chỉ hướng vào một điểm duy nhất – nơi vòm cây rậm rạp che giấu ô cửa sổ trên tầng. Thư phòng của cậu ta. Cậu ta vẫn thường vén đám lá um tùm ra để quan sát buổi tập.

_Tên quân sư tọc mạch chết tiệt, vén đám lá ấy ra đi. Làm ơn. Cứ nhìn thoải mái, châm chọc thoải mái, chỉ cần vén chúng ra thôi…_  Anh tuyệt vọng cầu khẩn.

Chẳng có gì xảy ra với tán sồi. Trước mắt anh chỉ có những chiếc lá đỏ lìa cành, chấp chới bay xuống, xoáy tít trong gió rồi rải lả tả khắp sân một sắc đỏ ảm đạm héo tàn.

***

Elrond thở dài đóng cuốn thư tịch đang xem dở lại. Những con chữ không ngừng nhảy múa trước mắt như một bầy côn trùng hỗn loạn. Ngài còn chẳng nhớ nội dung đã đọc sáng giờ. Đầu ngài nhức buốt, từng thớ thịt trên người cũng vậy. Cơn ác mộng chập chờn mỗi đêm sắp thành công trong việc rút kiệt sức khoẻ ngài. Thậm chí vị lãnh chúa còn không dám nhắm mắt lại vì sợ sẽ bị nhấn chìm trong thế giới khủng khiếp mà giấc mơ tạo ra – một thế giới đen kịt, không màu sắc, không sự sống, chỉ văng vẳng câu hỏi duy nhất, không ngừng lặp đi lặp lại, từ một người đứng khuất trong bóng tối. Tuy không nhìn thấy, nhưng ngài cảm nhận được sự hiện diện của người đó.

_Lãnh chúa, đối với ngài, tôi là ai?_

Elrond chưa bao giờ trả lời được câu hỏi ấy. Vị Tiên chúa uyên bác của Trung Địa sẵn sàng giải đáp khúc mắc cho bất cứ ai tìm đến thung lũng, lại không thể trả lời chính trái tim mình.

Trượt tay lơ đãng trên mép bàn, Elrond nhìn ra ban công. Mây xám vần vũ báo hiệu sắp có giông lớn. Dãy núi xa nhất mờ dần sau màn nước giăng trắng xoá. Vùng thung lũng rất ít khi mưa vào cuối xuân. Có vẻ thế giới quanh ngài đang từng bước rơi vào tình trạng mất kiểm soát.

Chẳng mấy chốc căn phòng tối sầm. Những tấm màn bay phần phật theo trận gió đẫm hơi nước. Vài chiếc lá khô quắt queo cũng bị cuốn vào, rải lên sàn gạch, lên mặt bàn trơn nhẵn, lên cuốn sách bìa da cũ kĩ. Một trong số đó vương lại trên vai áo ngài. Vị lãnh chúa nhẹ nhàng gỡ nó xuống. Khô giòn. Mỏng tang.

Mùi mưa ẩm ướt nhanh chóng tràn ngập không gian mờ tỏ. Gió đã chuyển sang gào rít điên cuồng trên những tán cây. Vòm sồi cổ thụ rung lắc dữ dội như chuẩn bị bật gốc. Những giọt mưa đầu tiên, lạnh buốt, theo gió thông thốc vào hành lang, tạt ướt tóc ngài. Elrond thấy mắt mình hoa lên, không còn nhìn rõ khung cảnh. Vạn vật chao đảo và nhoè nhoẹt. Ngài chỉ thấy mỗi chiếc ghế trống bên kia bàn – đối diện với ngài.

_Bóng tối không lấp đầy. Nó khiến khoảng trống càng thêm trống_. Suy nghĩ nháng lên, đi kèm với nó là cơn đau đầu khủng khiếp. Ngài vùi mặt vào hai bàn tay, những mong cơn đau bớt đi. Có cảm tưởng như mọi dây thần kinh bị kéo giật không thương tiếc.

Gió tiếp tục thốc, cuốn sách đặt trơ trọi trên bàn tự lật trang, phát ra những tiếng loạt soạt. Ngài có thể nghe tiếng càu nhàu quen thuộc của quân sư trưởng khi bị gió lật sách mà chưa kịp đánh dấu trang. Ngài có thể thấy cậu ta bận rộn với mớ giấy tờ bên kia bàn, mái tóc đen huyền buông trên bờ vai mảnh dẻ. Ngài có thể cảm nhận được sự ấm áp khi cậu chồm qua đưa báo cáo cho ngài, tay hai người khẽ chạm vào nhau. Và, đến chết ngài cũng không quên ngọn lửa hực lên trong cặp đồng tử đen láy, nụ hôn bỏng rát và khát khao chiếm hữu điên loạn vào lần cuối cùng họ gặp nhau.

Nói gì thì nói, Elrond đã coi sự hiện diện của Erestor ở đây, trong căn phòng này, bên cạnh ngài, là hiển nhiên.  _Imladris sẽ không còn là nó nếu thiếu đi cậu._ Ai đó, hình như là ngài, từng nói vậy khi đặt vành miện bạc có biểu tượng mặt trời – biểu tượng của quân sư trưởng – lên mái tóc huyền, dường cách đây cả trăm ngàn năm…

Ngài chớp mắt cho nước mưa đừng chảy vào. Cái ghế trống vẫn đó. Căn phòng vắng ngắt, không có ai nhẹ đẩy cửa bước vào, không có nụ cười phảng phất chút châm chọc, không có đôi mắt trầm tĩnh đầy quan tâm. Chỉ còn bóng tối và tiếng mưa đổ xối xả.

Hai tuần trôi qua chưa đủ làm ngài quen với sự trống vắng. Nó chỉ khiến ngài ngày một thêm đau đớn bởi những bóng ma kí ức.

Mưa hắt vào, chảy dọc mép bàn như những dòng nước mắt.

_Tha thứ cho ta._  Cổ họng ngài nghẹn đắng, những ngón tay vô thức bấu lấy da thịt trên chính khuôn mặt mình.  _Làm ơn tha thứ cho ta._


	2. Glorfindel – Dấu hiệu của bóng tối

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quá khứ vẫn còn đó, mãi mãi còn đó, chỉ có chúng ta vô vọng làm mình lãng quên mà thôi.

_***Flashback*** _

.

.

Bỏ lại sau lưng những hành lang đá trắng dài, những cánh cổng đồ sộ khảm đầy ngọc lấp lánh như vòm trời sao, những hàng cột cẩm thạch đẫm ánh tà dương, cuối cùng Glorfindel cũng tìm được lối ra vườn. Anh thấy may mắn vì đã thở lại được, bầu không trong trẻo mùi lá xoa dịu phần nào cảm giác bức bối từ khi đến Eregion. Thành phố tráng lệ và xa hoa này không cuốn hút được anh. Anh đã trở nên chán ngán với những công trình vĩ đại cùng châu báu đẹp đẽ – thứ chiếm phần lớn ở đây. Chúng khiến mắt anh nhức nhối và trái tim mỏi mệt vô cớ, vì ngày xưa cũng từng có một thành phố gần giống vậy…

Thứ gì càng đẹp, càng trân quý đối với người ta thì khi mất đi càng gây nhiều đau đớn.

Chiến binh tóc vàng vuốt lại mái tóc rối bời, tháo móc gài và vắt áo choàng lên một bên vai. Đây là lần đầu tiên anh được ở một mình, từ khi đoàn Tiên Lindon đến Ost-in-Edhil – thủ phủ của Eregion. Thảnh thơi dạo bước trên lối đi hẹp trải sỏi trắng, hít vào hương hoa dại thoảng trong gió, anh nghĩ về những Tiên trong đại sảnh rực rỡ của Celebrimbor. Không hiểu nổi sao họ có thể chịu đựng không gian tù túng và ánh sáng chói mắt từ hàng ngàn viên ngọc.

Đức vua Gil-Galad và sứ giả của ngài, Elrond Peredhel, hẳn đang thắc mắc về sự vắng mặt của anh, tuy nhiên Glorfindel quyết định mình sẽ xin lỗi sau. Anh vừa tìm được một gốc cây lí tưởng để nghỉ ngơi chốc lát, trước khi bị gọi trở lại sảnh. Đó là một cây liễu rất lớn, rễ ngoằn ngoèo nổi lên mặt đất làm thành những hõm vừa người ngồi, vỏ cây sần sùi và bạc phếch vì mưa gió. Kế bên có một dòng suối nhỏ, phủ đầy xác lá. Bên bờ mọc rất nhiều loài hoa anh khó thể kể tên hết, song anh để ý phần lớn là lan chuông hoa tím. Mùa này chúng chưa đơm bông, chỉ có những chiếc lá xanh dài, trơn bóng vươn ra như lưỡi kiếm.

Glorfindel thoải mái dựa vào thân liễu, mái tóc vàng thả xoã. Vòm lá xanh ngút trên đầu như vô tận khi anh ngước lên, đắm mình vào sắc biếc của chúng. Gió hát bài ca êm đềm, và anh sợ mình sẽ ngủ quên trong khung cảnh yên bình hiếm hoi này.

Đúng lúc đó anh thấy hắn. Như một nốt trầm vô duyên vô cớ xuất hiện giữa bản nhạc vui tươi thanh bình.

Trong khoảnh khắc, ánh mắt hai người bắt gặp nhau. Glorfindel có cảm tưởng mình vừa nhìn vào một mảng hư vô đen thẳm, ảm đạm, không gợn chút cảm xúc.

Và từ giây phút ấy, số phận đã đưa họ đi xa, rất xa khỏi con đường ban đầu.

Tuy nhiên lúc bấy giờ chưa mảy may biết sự đổi thay đó, Glorfindel chỉ thấy khó chịu – hoặc là giống như khó chịu – bởi anh chưa bắt kịp dòng cảm xúc của mình. Không hẳn vì hắn phá mất bầu không khí yên ả anh đang tận hưởng. Có gì đó ở hắn khiến anh không an tâm, nó làm anh bức bối như bị bao bọc bởi một màn sương mù xám xịt, tối tăm, lạnh buốt đến tận xương tuỷ.

Hắn ăn vận khá đơn giản so với cư dân Eregion. Không vương miện hay trang sức. Cả áo choàng lẫn áo khoác dài tay bên trong – hơi quá khổ với hắn – đều tuyền một màu như cánh quạ, trừ đường viền bạc ở cổ áo. Tóc hắn dài quá vai, buộc hờ hững bằng dải băng mỏng mảnh, đen huyền, thẳng mượt đến kì quái – dù gió vẫn thổi qua trảng cây nãy giờ nhưng chúng không một gợn rối. Tóc mái vén qua mang tai, che đi gần nửa mặt bên phải. Da hắn xanh xao như thiếu nắng, tương phản khủng khiếp với bộ cánh đen kia. Nó làm hắn trông có vẻ bệnh hoạn, dù Glorfindel nghĩ nếu bớt đi sắc u ám thì khuôn mặt ấy rất đẹp.

Hắn hồ như vừa hiện ra từ mảng tối nhất của bóng cây – hoặc đang hoà tan vào đó. Sự có mặt của hắn chẳng mấy chốc làm Glorfindel vô cớ ớn lạnh. Căn bản vì thứ anh đang thấy giống một linh hồn cổ xưa, lặng lẽ ám lấy khu rừng. Và anh là khách không mời ở đây. Anh tự hỏi mình nên lên tiếng, hay nên lập tức đứng dậy rời đi. Cuối cùng cả hai điều ấy đều không được thực hiện. Thay vào đó, anh thấy mình lại im lặng nhìn đăm đăm vào đồng tử đen thẳm vô cảm kia.

Đáy mắt không chứa gì ngoài sự trống rỗng lạ lùng. Không vui, không buồn bã, không đau đớn hay giằng xé. Không quá khứ, và có lẽ đối với hắn hiện tại cũng chỉ là màn sương nhoà nhạt.

Glorfindel thất vọng. Thông thường, vào lần đầu gặp mặt, ánh mắt sẽ tiết lộ phần nào về người đối diện – dù chỉ là một mảnh nhỏ về cuộc sống trước kia, hoặc tâm tư chứa trong họ. Đằng này anh không cách chi tìm hiểu về cái bóng lặng lẽ trước mặt mình.

Hắn tiếp tục xoáy vào anh – hoặc thứ gì đó vô hình mà chỉ mình hắn thấy.  _Cầu mong là vậy._  Không hiểu sao ý nghĩ về chuyện hắn có thể đọc được tâm trí mình làm Glorfindel thấy khó ở.

Chiến binh tóc vàng nhìn lướt thật nhanh. Qua trang phục cùng xấp văn thư cầm trên tay, có lẽ hắn là một trong những thành viên hội đồng cố vấn. Anh tự hỏi rằng hắn làm gì trong đó với kiểu lặng lẽ không bao giờ mở miệng này, và rằng Celebrimbor cùng những cố vấn khác đã phát hiện ra hắn có tồn tại chưa.  _Khả năng chưa là rất cao_ , anh thầm nghĩ.

Tuy vậy, bên thắt lưng hắn lại đeo một cặp dao dài, loại đặc trưng của Noldor, với lưỡi hơi cong cùng phần chuôi bạc chạm trổ. Dấu hiệu của chiến binh. Glorfindel khó thể hiểu nổi.  _Dường như kẻ quái dị này không cho người ta cơ hội nhìn ra chân tướng. Cái gì thuộc về hắn cũng hờ hững, nửa hư nửa thực, không rõ ràng, giống như đang lơ lửng ở một ranh giới nào đó. Rốt cuộc hắn là ai? Và hắn muốn gì?_

Mải chú tâm vào tên Tiên tóc đen, Glorfindel không để ý mưa bắt đầu rơi. Chẳng mấy chốc, những thân cây xa nhất nhoà đi thành một khối xanh xám. Anh trùm vội áo choàng lên đầu, song có vẻ nó không ngăn được nước thấm vào nếu mưa tiếp tục kéo dài.  _Lẽ ra mình nên tìm một cây sồi tán dày hơn là liễu._  Anh thầm nguyền rủa thời tiết kì quái – thường mưa muộn như thế này rất ít ở vùng Eriador, nếu không nói là hiếm hoi.

Không đếm xỉa đến cơn mưa, đến Glorfindel, đến thế giới xung quanh, tên Tiên tóc đen lẳng lặng quay đầu bước xuyên qua những lùm cây nhựa ruồi, biến mất sau màn nước đổ, để lại chiến binh tóc vàng còn chưa kịp định thần. Hắn đến rồi đi như một trận gió hắc ám.

Anh không thể phủ nhận mình đã thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi hắn bỏ đi. Vì thứ đầu tiên hắn lưu lại trong anh là sự sợ hãi.

Sợ hãi thứ mà mình không bao giờ hiểu được.

.

.

_***End flashback*** _

.

.

Glorfindel xuống ngựa ngay khi lối vào Imladris hiện ra trong tầm mắt. Bao giờ cũng vậy, sau một ngày băng mình qua những dải rừng đầy hiểm nguy và những trận chiến bảo vệ biên giới, mọi mệt mỏi chỉ tan biến vào khoảnh khắc anh bước qua nhịp cầu đá dẫn đến Ngôi Nhà Bình Yên Cuối Cùng. Dòng chảy dưới cầu loáng ánh tà dương, rì rầm bài ca êm dịu thường nhật chào đón những chiến binh vừa trở về. Hàng ngàn giọt nước li ti bắn từ thác nước vương lên tóc anh. Mát rượi.

Hôm nay anh đã phải điều động tuần tra liên tục – những dấu hiệu tăm tối xuất hiện ngày một nhiều quanh Dãy Núi Sương Mù. Chính đội của anh cũng chạm trán một toán Orc ở tả ngạn Bruinen. Tạm thời chưa có thương vong, nhưng tận trong thâm tâm Glorfindel biết khoảng thời gian yên bình không còn bao lâu. Đôi cánh đen u ám từ phương Nam vươn dài nhanh hơn họ tưởng. Hơi thở hắc ám của khói lửa và kim loại bắt đầu ám lấy những cơn gió giữa thu băng ngang thung lũng.

Vô thức, chiến binh tóc vàng siết lấy đốc kiếm nhớp máu đen đeo bên hông, như thể trận chiến lúc chiều vẫn chưa kết thúc, một lưỡi đao cong nào đó vẫn sẵn sàng bổ xuống – bất cứ lúc nào anh lơi lỏng cảnh giác. Dù đang ở một vương quốc khép kín và thanh bình, trái tim những cư dân ở đó vẫn không hoàn toàn được nghỉ ngơi. Nỗi lo sợ ráo hoảnh về tương lai Trung Địa trĩu nặng trong họ. Glorfindel cảm nhận được nó – thường trực – vào mỗi buổi họp hội đồng cố vấn. Lò rèn phía sau sảnh chính đỏ lửa suốt ngày đêm. Bao nhiêu khúc ca cũng không thể át được tiếng quai búa, bao nhiêu hương thơm của hoa rừng cũng không thể át được thứ mùi lạnh lẽo từ những thanh kiếm.

Gật đầu với đội trưởng đội gác đêm, Glorfindel và toán tuần tra lần lượt đi qua cánh cổng đá xám cổ xưa. Đường lên khu nhà chính phủ đầy xác lá, mỗi bước chân của họ như chìm ngập trong một dòng suối đỏ ối. Anh khoát nhẹ tay và các chiến binh lập tức tản ra, đến y viện để chăm sóc vết thương hoặc trở về phòng gột rửa mọi dấu tích của cuộc chiến. Bản thân Glorfindel cũng không muốn gì hơn là trút bỏ bộ áo giáp vấy máu và bết bùn đất khỏi người. Anh bắt đầu cảm thấy sự kiệt quệ từ từ xâm chiếm mình.

Đúng lúc đó, giọng nói quen thuộc vẳng ra từ cửa sổ thư viện. Nhẹ và trong veo, tựa như tiếng nước chảy âm thầm dưới những ghềnh đá, giữa rừng khuya tĩnh lặng.

“Valar hỡi, nếu áp dụng phương pháp của con thì Imladris chỉ còn một đống gạch vụn thôi ‘Dan ạ. Ai lại tung hết quân chủ lực về phía bên kia rừng và để bờ Bruinen bên này trống trơn không ai trấn giữ.”

Glorfindel nén một nụ cười. Về kịp lúc để nghe những cuộc đối thoại của ba thầy trò trong giờ học chiến thuật kể ra rất thú vị. Lần nào anh cũng suýt lộn khỏi cầu thang khi biết hai thằng quý tử của Elrond nghĩ ra những cách điều quân từ ngây thơ tới điên rồ. Chúng thực sự rất tiến bộ trên sân tập kiếm, nhưng về mặt chiến thuật thì còn phải học nhiều – đặc biệt là với một ông thầy khắt khe như Erestor.

Quên đi những thớ cơ rã rời cùng bộ giáp đầy máu Orc, chiến binh tóc vàng nhẹ bước lên lối vào thư viện. Lúc này vầng dương đã biến mất sau Dãy Núi Sương Mù, chỉ để lại vài dải sáng đỏ tím in lên nền tuyết trắng nhờ trên đỉnh núi. Theo hiệu lệnh câm lặng, hàng trăm ngọn đèn khắp thung lũng tự động bừng sáng, dát bạc cho vòm sồi toả bóng xuống sân thư viện. Những dãy đồi thấp, tối đen bao quanh thung như vừa khoác lên mình một chuỗi ngọc toả sáng lấp lánh.

Hai cánh cửa gỗ vĩ đại để hé chứ không đóng chặt. Anh cố không gây động để khỏi cắt ngang bài giảng của Erestor. Cậu ghét nhất bị quấy rầy khi đang nói. Qua khe cửa hẹp, anh thấy khung cảnh quen thuộc: vị quân sư trưởng tóc đen đang cúi người chăm chú quan sát tấm bản đồ Trung Địa, mép giấy đã sờn rách vì thường xuyên sử dụng. Những lọn tóc đen trượt khỏi vai, quệt lên mặt bàn, nhưng có vẻ cậu ta quá tập trung nên không để ý. Một góc bản đồ quăn lại, và cậu chặn nó xuống bằng lọ mực. Phía đối diện là Elladan và Elrohir, có vẻ khổ sở, sẵn sàng giấy bút để ghi chép.  _Phải chi chúng nó cũng nghiêm túc như thế khi tập với mình thì tốt biết mấy_ , kẻ diệt Balrog thầm nghĩ.

“Nào, lại lần nữa.” Erestor ngẩng lên, ngón tay vạch một đường ngắn tại vị trí mà Glorfindel đoán là phía Nam Khúc Cạn. “Nếu chúng đến từ lối này, và quân chủ lực đang ở tả ngạn Bruinen, chênh lệch lực lượng là một chọi ba.”

“Chúng ta có thể đưa một tiểu đội băng qua lối chính dẫn tới Cầu Đá, mai phục chúng ở vai núi này…” Elladan ngập ngừng nói, rụt rè chỉ vào một điểm trên bản đồ. Erestor gật đầu khích lệ nó. “Nghe được đấy, tiếp tục đi.”

“Lực lượng còn lại sẽ tấn công trực diện từ phía thác. Chắc chắn trong khi chúng đụng độ với toán mai phục, chúng ta sẽ có thời gian chuyển quân.” Thằng nhóc nói tiếp, có vẻ không chắc chắn lắm.

Quân sư trưởng lắc đầu: "Không ổn, ‘Dan. Cách đánh đó không phải là không thắng được, nhưng tổn thất sẽ rất lớn. Đặc biệt là tiểu đội mai phục ấy sẽ không có cơ hội sống sót. Hãy nghĩ đến phương pháp nào đó  _hạn chế_  thương vong hơn, đó là quy tắc ta muốn các con tâm niệm. Và trên hết, luôn luôn  _tận dụng_  mọi thứ các con có, từ thiên thời đến địa lợi. Ta đã gợi ý rồi đấy.”

Không hiểu sao Glorfindel nghe lòng mình nhói lên như bị gai châm. Có phải vừa rồi anh đã nghe được âm điệu chua chát trong giọng Erestor? Quá khứ xa xôi mà họ đồng lòng chôn vùi giờ bất giác quay trở lại, tăm tối, bi thương và đẫm máu. Lời giảng vừa rồi căn bản không khác những gì cậu nói với anh – lần đầu tiên, trên ngọn đồi vô danh giữa chiến địa Eregion – là mấy. Và sau đó…

_Glorfindel, tôi không thể để họ chết chỉ cho mình sống. Tôi thà chọn điều ngược lại._

Anh lắc mạnh đầu để xua đi những hồi tưởng đau buồn vừa trỗi dậy. Một thời gian anh đã tìm cách quên lãng được chúng, tự nhủ mọi chuyện đều là bóng ma quá khứ, đã chấm dứt, không còn ảnh hưởng đến họ được nữa.

Tuy nhiên thật kì lạ, giờ anh không tài nào ngăn mình nghĩ về  _thứ đó_.

 _Đừng bao giờ coi thường những linh cảm đến bất chợt, dù chúng chỉ là làn sương mơ hồ đi chăng._  Chính Erestor từng nói vậy.

Một đợt gió lạnh bất thường ùa đến, cuốn tung thảm lá đỏ rực. Nến trong phòng phập phù chực tắt, và Erestor chồm qua che chắn chúng khỏi luồng gió thốc không ngừng. Glorfindel thấy tay mình vô cớ nổi da gà.  _Không có gì cả. Chỉ là ngươi tưởng tượng quá nhiều._  Anh điên cuồng tự nhắc, những mong xoá đi cảm giác lo lắng đến sợ hãi.

“Thưa thầy.” Lần này là giọng Elrohir. Glorfindel giật mình, không hiểu sao giọng nó lại cao lên bất thường như vậy. “Cái đầm lầy. Cái đầm lầy ở lối từ Khúc Cạn đến thác. Chúng ta có thể tận dụng nó. Chia quân làm hai, tạo thành gọng kìm dồn chúng về phía đó.”

Quân sư trưởng tóc đen khẽ cười – một điều hết sức hiếm hoi. Chứng tỏ thằng nhóc đã thuyết phục được ông thầy khó tính của mình. “Khá tốt, ‘Hir. Với tiến độ này ta tin con sẽ không gặp rắc rối với bản đồ quân sự nữa đâu.” Thằng anh đứng cạnh lập tức xịu mặt, liếc thằng em ra chiều ghen tị.

“Em nhớ đó.” Nó làu bàu trong cổ họng. “Ngày mai tập kiếm anh sẽ không nương tay nữa, em nhớ dậy sớm báo trước cho Ada chuẩn bị thảo dược trị thương.”

Thằng em lè lưỡi: “Vậy ra trước giờ anh nương tay hả? Sao em không nhớ gì hết. Chỉ biết thầy Fin nói anh nên kiếm một cây rìu, vì anh chém nhát nào nhát nấy như bửa củi vậy.”

Bên ngoài, Glorfindel không thể không cười, và có lẽ Erestor cũng thế, mặc dù cậu giả vờ bận rộn cúi xuống thu dọn sách vở bên kia bàn. “Thôi ngay, hai đứa.” Cậu trồi khỏi mớ sách đồ sộ sau một lúc. “Thầy đã chết đâu mà dám công khai tuyên chiến với nhau thế này? Đảm bảo tối nay cha hai đứa sẽ có chuyện để nghe. Và ta nhắc cho con nhớ, ‘Dan, cái gã mà con gọi là ‘thầy Fin’ có nói gì cũng đừng để ý.”

“Cái gã Fin đó sẽ đau lòng lắm.” Chiến binh tóc vàng đẩy cửa, đủ để ló đầu vào. Anh khó thể giữ im lặng lâu thêm, với bóng ma kí ức vô cớ ám lấy mình.

Hai thằng nhóc reo lên vui vẻ và chạy tới chỗ anh, trong khi quân sư trưởng hờ hững nhìn như thể người đối diện không tồn tại. Glorfindel không lấy đó làm phiền – cậu ta vẫn giữ nguyên cách cư xử từ lần đầu họ gặp nhau. Anh thường xuyên thắc mắc không biết mình đã phạm lỗi gì để bị đối xử lạnh nhạt, chuyện đó dày vò anh cả năm trời, đến khi lãnh chúa nói rằng thật ra cậu ngại bày tỏ cảm xúc.

Và sau những gì họ trải qua cùng nhau, anh nhận ra đằng sau vẻ ngoài lãnh đạm có phần u ám kia là một trái tim ấm áp, cuồng nhiệt với những cảm xúc thầm lặng.

_Đó cũng là bi kịch của cậu._

“Có vẻ khách thăm viếng tối nay là một tên Orc bốc mùi kinh khủng. Tôi có nên vui mừng không?” Erestor lên tiếng, giọng châm chọc. Glorfindel vội né khỏi cửa, trước khi hai thằng nhóc kịp ôm lấy anh để rồi dây hết máu và bùn đất vào người.

“Tình cờ đi ngang thôi.” Anh lắc đầu chống chế, thầm mong Erestor đừng nhìn ra sự lo lắng mà anh cố giấu. “Tôi chỉ muốn xem cách cậu hành hạ hai đứa Orc con này để còn học hỏi.”

“Thầy Fin, chừng nào tụi con mới được gia nhập đội tuần tra của thầy?”

“Thầy Fin, chiều nay thầy đã giết bao nhiêu tên Orc?”

“Thầy Fin, có thật là có quỷ khổng lồ bên kia núi không?”

Hai đứa nhóc xoắn lấy anh mà hỏi han liên tục, cắt ngang cuộc đối thoại với Erestor. Glorfindel có cảm tưởng như bị xẻ làm ba mảnh, tai ong ong với hàng trăm câu hỏi. Lần nào tuần tra về chúng cũng chào đón anh bằng hình thức ồn ào đó, nhưng thường là dưới cầu đá hoặc trong sảnh. Sự có mặt của quân sư trưởng tóc đen làm anh bối rối hơn bao giờ hết. Đột nhiên thấy cần phải tống khứ cặp sinh đôi quấy nhiễu này lập tức.

“Thôi nào, ta hứa sẽ kể hết cho hai đứa nghe, nhưng không phải bây giờ, trong tình trạng tơi tả này.” Glorfindel kiên quyết lùa hai thằng nhóc ra lối vào, dưới tán sồi cổ thụ lấp lánh ánh bạc. “Xuống sảnh đi, trước khi lãnh chúa phát hoảng lên vì tưởng hai đứa bay bị Erestor phạt không được ăn tối.”

Thật may mắn, sau buổi học căng thẳng, nhắc đến ăn tối là hai đứa sáng mắt lên. Vội vàng nói lời tạm biệt với anh và Erestor, chúng lao xuống con dốc với tốc độ không tưởng, vừa chạy vừa trêu chọc nhau. Tiếng cười nói rộn ràng còn vọng lại cả khi hai cái đầu bé nhỏ đã khuất sau rặng dẻ dày đặc gần Mái Vòm. Chiến binh tóc vàng nhún vai, hi vọng không có Tiên nào trên đường bị chúng xô ngã với cái đà vừa chạy vừa giỡn đó.

“Thật là thảm hoạ. Tôi nhớ cha chúng nó thời trẻ đâu có nhiều chuyện ồn ào như vậy? Theo lời ngài Gil-Galad thì Elrond cạy miệng cũng không nói một chữ…” Anh than vãn bâng quơ, chợt nghe tiếng vạt áo quét qua sân lá loạt soạt. Thì ra Erestor đã lẳng lặng bước đến bên anh, giống một cái bóng lặng lẽ. Sự vui vẻ lúc nói chuyện với hai đứa nhóc đã biến mất. Nếu không quen, hẳn đã bị cậu ta doạ chết khiếp.

Một mùi hương là lạ – dường từ loại cây nào đó – thoảng qua mũi, khá quen thuộc song Glorfindel không tài nào nhớ ra nó là mùi gì.

“Sao anh không đi cùng tụi nó luôn? Định tra tấn tôi bằng mùi máu Orc đến khi nào?” Quân sư trưởng lầm bầm. Khỏi nhìn lại Glorfindel cũng đủ biết hình ảnh của mình trong mắt cậu thế nào: tóc rối bời vì gió, bết lại, dính đầy lá cỏ, từ mặt mũi đến tay chân đều nhớp máu và đầy vết xước xát. Đột nhiên anh tự hỏi mình có mặt ở đây làm gì. Càng nghĩ, càng thấy hai má nóng lên như bị hun lửa.

Họ đã ở cùng nhau nhiều năm, tuy nhiên anh vẫn thường xuyên lúng túng khi đứng trước chàng Tiên tóc đen lạnh lùng kia. Cậu ta tạo cho anh cảm giác mình là kẻ nhiễu sự, phiền toái và không biết điều. Khác với lãnh chúa, hay bất kì Tiên nào khác anh từng gặp, Glorfindel không rõ cảm xúc mình dành cho Erestor là gì – kính trọng, lo sợ, hay yêu mến?

“Xin lỗi, Eres.” Anh khẽ nói. “Giờ tôi sẽ- ối!”

Câu nói bị cắt ngang bởi cơn đau nháng lên, vì quân sư trưởng đột ngột cúi xuống nắm lấy tay phải của anh, thuần thục tháo miếng giáp che cổ tay ra, để lộ vết sưng tấy lan rộng bên dưới – anh còn chẳng nhớ, chẳng cảm giác được sự tồn tại của nó cho đến lúc này. Những lọn tóc huyền dài trượt xuống, che đi cái nhíu mày lo lắng. Vài giây với Glorfindel lúc này như vài thế kỉ, anh còn chưa kịp nghĩ mình nên phản ứng thế nào, thành thử chỉ biết đứng yên trong khi Erestor cẩn trọng xem xét, như thể anh là một tiểu tiên nghịch ngợm tự làm mình bị thương.

Dù vậy, trong khoảnh khắc da thịt chạm vào da thịt, Glorfindel vẫn thấy tay cậu nóng rực bất thường. Anh tự trấn an rằng đó chỉ là cảm giác. Bởi rõ ràng anh mới là người đang sốt vì vết thương.

”Tên ngốc này, bộ anh không cảm thấy gì sao?” Cặp đồng tử đen láy xoáy vào anh, và anh nghĩ mình đọc được sắc thái giận dữ xen lẫn lo âu trong đó, dù giọng cậu vẫn êm ru bình thản. “Nó bị nhiễm độc rồi. Tôi nghĩ là từ một mũi tên đen của lũ Orc. Chất độc có thể xâm nhập vào chỉ bằng vết xước qua.”

Glorfindel lúng túng. Không thể qua mắt được quân sư trưởng Imladris. “Tôi e là vậy.” Anh chẳng biết nói gì hơn. “Tôi dùng giáp gạt vài mũi tên, có lẽ…”

“Đừng nói nhiều. Đến y viện ngay.” Erestor nói giọng ra lệnh. Rồi cậu buông tay anh ra, quay đầu bước nhanh vào thư viện. Glorfindel thấy hơi lấn cấn. Với bản tính của Erestor mà anh biết, cậu ta không bao giờ dễ dàng buông tha đến vậy. Cậu sẽ đích thân lôi anh đến chỗ lãnh chúa, và trên đường đến đó không thể thiếu bài giáo huấn về chuyện xem nhẹ thương tích, cùng rất nhiều câu ta thán.

“Eres, khoan đã! Cậu không định ăn tối sao?” Chiến binh tóc vàng gọi với theo. Anh muốn kéo dài cuộc đối thoại thêm chút nữa, nhằm tìm hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra với cậu. Khổ nỗi lại chẳng kiếm được vấn đề nào khả dĩ ngoài ăn uống.

“Không thấy đói.” Quân sư trưởng cấm cẳn đáp, không buồn dừng bước. Tín hiệu cảnh báo  _câu chuyện đã chấm dứt, đừng hỏi nhiều._

Glorfindel đành đầu hàng. Anh không rõ có phải mình tự tưởng tượng ra, nhưng dường như Erestor gầy hơn anh nhớ rất nhiều.  _Mới đầu là khỏi ăn sáng, giờ là khỏi ăn tối. Biết đâu ngày mai sẽ tuyệt thực thật. Chắc chắn mình phải nói chuyện nghiêm túc với cậu ta ngay sau khi xử lí xong vết xước vớ vẩn này_ , chiến binh tóc vàng thầm nghĩ, nhìn theo bóng người bạn vong niên xa dần. Bóng tối mờ mờ nhanh chóng nuốt chửng thân hình mảnh mai. Hai cánh cửa vĩ đại đóng lại đánh sầm, cắt đứt mọi liên lạc của cậu ta với thế giới bên ngoài – và với anh. Không hiểu sao thư viện lúc này đối với anh giống nhà ngục hơn. Tách biệt, lạnh lẽo, cô độc.

Thở dài, Glorfindel trở xuống dốc.  _Đêm an lành, quân sư trưởng,_ anh khẽ nói. Dẫu biết nó chẳng bao giờ đến tai cậu. Có khi còn chẳng bao giờ có thật. Cơn ác mộng của những người từng tham chiến ở Ost-in-Edhil ngày ấy mãi mãi đeo đẳng, dù họ ngầm đồng tình sẽ không nói về nó. Thỉnh thoảng anh vẫn thức giấc đột ngột trong nỗi kinh hoàng tột cùng – rất thật – và thấy tay mình với lấy đốc kiếm trên đầu giường. Thế giới của giấc mơ là thế giới của khói lửa và máu.

Kí ức về Gondolin phần lớn đã phai nhạt từ khi anh trở về Trung Địa, anh chỉ còn nhớ đại khái, thành thử nỗi đau xưa cũ không tác động quá nhiều. Những gì ám ảnh nhất chỉ vừa mới xảy ra, đó là ngày Eregion sụp đổ. Trong mơ Glorfindel có thể nếm được nước mắt mặn chát của chính mình, nghe thấy tiếng thét xé lòng của ngài Elrond, cảm nhận cái lạnh giá của thân xác mà sự sống chỉ còn tính bằng giây, và ngập đầy mắt anh không còn gì ngoài sắc đỏ chết chóc.  _Máu của cậu ấy…_

Gió xoáy quanh tán sồi, cuộn tung lá như một cơn lốc đỏ-và-bạc rực rỡ. Dưới Sảnh Lửa vọng lên tiếng sáo cao vút, hoà cùng tiếng đàn hạc ngân trong trẻo, tiếng lá rừng xao xác và tiếng thác rì rầm dịu dàng. Ai đó đang hát – khúc ca quen thuộc.

_Xin dừng bước, hỡi chiến binh mỏi mệt_   
_Trút ưu phiền sau dãy núi mù sương_   
_Bỏ nỗi buồn xa về bên Khúc Cạn_   
_Để Bruinen xoa dịu những đau thương_

_Thật đáng tiếc, nỗi đau buồn đã là một phần cuộc sống của chúng ta. Đến nỗi nếu lãng quên chúng cũng là tội lỗi_. Glorfindel nghĩ, cố gắng lờ đi bài hát kia. Khác với mọi khi, đêm nay nó làm anh khó chịu. Chỗ sưng tấy âm ỉ đau, nhưng không bằng những linh cảm tăm tối đang trỗi dậy – những linh cảm mơ hồ anh thấy từ chiều đang ngày càng trở nên rõ nét. Bởi lẽ trong một nhịp tim đập, lúc mái tóc đen mượt lướt ngang qua anh như cánh bướm đêm hư ảo, anh đã nhận ra mùi hương đặc trưng của loại thảo dược trị thương mà ngài Elrond bào chế.

Ác mộng đang từ từ trở thành hiện thực.


	3. Erestor – Mặt hồ mù sương

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chỉ cần một ánh mắt, dù vô tình hay hữu ý, cũng đủ trói buộc người ta cả đời.

***Flashback***

.

.

Khi Erestor mở mắt, thế giới đã biến thành một màn sương xám xịt. Biển sương lạnh lẽo ấy không ngừng dâng lên, dâng lên mãi, đến khi cả bầu trời phía trên đầu cũng trở nên nhoà nhạt. Những vì sao bạc không còn dõi theo anh – ánh sáng dịu dàng của chúng không thể chạm đến tầng sâu tăm tối dưới này để xoa dịu trái tim rỉ máu và chỉ lối cho anh nữa.

Nhẹ nhàng, từng gợn đồng tâm loang ra dưới chân anh mỗi lúc một rộng. Đến một giới hạn nào đó, chúng phai nhạt dần rồi tan biến vào mặt nước xanh xám trước khi đến được mép hồ. Vị cố vấn của Eregion bước thêm một bước nữa, mặc cho khối nước nặng nề cố cản mình lại. Anh có thể cảm nhận nền đá đầy rong rêu trơn trượt dưới đế giày, và những giọt mưa muộn đổ lặng lẽ trên vai áo mình. Anh biết rõ còn bao nhiêu bước nữa thì nền đá sẽ dốc xuống một tầng nước sâu hơn. Hồ nước này nằm khuất sau những trảng rừng rậm rạp của Eregion, quanh năm được tán nhựa ruồi cổ thụ xoà lá che kín. Không ai biết đến sự tồn tại của nó ngoài anh – kẻ đem chôn vùi những năm tháng tăm tối và những phiền muộn hằng ngày dưới làn nước xanh mờ.

Và có lẽ không ai biết đến sự tồn tại của anh, ngoài nó.

Erestor mỉm cười vô thức, nhìn hình bóng mình phản chiếu xuống mặt hồ mù sương. Từng đợt sóng gợn cùng những hồi mưa rơi khiến nó không ngừng lay động, méo mó, mờ nhạt không rõ hình thù.

Anh bước tới thêm một bước.

Dường như màn sương dày đặc cũng tản ra nhường đường cho anh.  _Quả nhiên tất cả đều muốn ta chết._  Khẽ nhếch mép cay đắng, anh nhớ về ánh mắt của chúng – những kẻ đã bị châu báu cùng lời đường mật phủ lên cả trái tim lẫn tâm trí. Chúng không nhìn thấy bóng đen của đôi cánh chết chóc phương Nam đang dần án bóng Trung Địa, và cũng chẳng mảy may nghi ngờ vị khách Annatar. Ngay từ khoảnh khắc hắn ghìm cương ngựa trước cổng thành, trái tim anh đã nhói lên trong hoảng loạn tột cùng – hắn đem đến một tương lai chìm trong máu và lửa đỏ, thay vì những món quà và sự thông thái như hắn hứa hẹn với ngài Celebrimbor.

Song Erestor chỉ là một cố vấn trẻ tuổi mờ nhạt, tiếng nói không đủ sức lay chuyển cả một vương quốc đã chìm vào bùa mê tà ác của Annatar. Mọi việc diễn biến ngoài kiểm soát, anh không ngờ lại thu hút những ánh mắt thù địch về phía mình. Vào khoảnh khắc cả căn sảnh như tối sầm lại trước mắt vì thù hận và khinh bỉ, khoảnh khắc lời phán quyết của trưởng cố vấn được ban ra, anh đột ngột nghe lại lời chế giễu quen thuộc – thứ luôn ám ảnh anh từ nhỏ đến giờ.

_Dòng máu lai tạp của kẻ phản bội. Không đáng sống trên đời._

Một trận gió quét qua, cuốn tung màn mưa đang chầm chậm đổ xuống khu rừng, tạt vào mặt Erestor lạnh buốt như một cú tát. Trong khi dòng nước – lúc này đã ngập đến thắt lưng – vỗ nhè nhẹ quanh người anh như an ủi. Anh bất giác nhớ đến vòng tay dịu dàng của mẹ ôm lấy mình ngày xưa. Giọng mẹ cũng êm dịu như tiếng nước thì thầm bây giờ, an ủi anh khỏi những nỗi buồn tủi vô cớ. Người mẹ đau khổ của anh luôn giữ những nỗi buồn cho riêng mình. Đến khi không còn chịu nổi nữa…

Chỉ cần thêm vài bước nữa thôi, anh sẽ được lao vào vòng tay mẹ, quên đi mọi mối ưu phiền, mọi dày vò, mọi thù hận. Không còn những trang sử đầy oán hận, không khói lửa chiến tranh, không vương quốc và nhà vua, không đồng tộc, không chúa tể bóng tối và toà tháp đen của hắn. Hồ nước này là kí ức, là tương lai, là nơi chốn biệt lập của anh, không kẻ nào chạm đến hay tước đoạt được.

Cặp dao bạc nhuốm máu trĩu nặng bên thắt lưng. Erestor bất giác xoè tay ra, như thể những vệt máu đồng tộc vẫn còn dính trên đó, mà nước hồ không thể gột rửa. Anh không còn con đường nào khác. Nếu lần chần thêm một giây để lựa chọn giữa lòng nhân ái và khao khát thoát khỏi Ost-in-Edhil, lính gác sẽ bắt được anh. Lúc bấy giờ anh đã trở thành kẻ phản bội dám chống lại lãnh chúa và Annatar. Nếu sự thực không thể chối cãi là anh phải chết, thì anh không bao giờ muốn chết trong ngục tối của Eregion.

 _Xin lỗi._  Anh thì thào với bóng ma hai người lính chết dưới lưỡi dao của mình. Anh nhớ từng chi tiết, kể cả khuôn mặt thảng thốt của họ lẫn tiếng máu chảy lục bục dưới thân xác lạnh dần.

 _Con trai, một khi tay con nhuốm máu, con sẽ không bao giờ quay đầu lại được nữa, bất kể đó là máu đồng tộc hay kẻ thù._ Cha anh khẽ nói. Người cha không để lại trong anh thứ gì khác ngoài một nửa dòng máu con người và những kí ức buồn.

Erestor quay đầu lại. Không có gì ngoài màn sương xám xịt giăng trên mặt hồ. Tán nhựa ruồi phủ bóng bên hồ cũng chỉ còn là một mảng xanh đen nhoè nhoẹt.

Lạnh.

Lạnh quá.

Vị cố vấn không biết mình còn sống hay đã chết. Song cái lạnh này chắc chắn không thuộc về trần thế. Cái lạnh khởi phát từ nơi sâu nhất của trái tim, từ từ khiến những nhịp đập trở nên tê dại.

Nền đá rong rêu cuối cùng cũng dốc thẳng xuống. Trong một giây, chân anh nhẹ tênh như đang lơ lửng trên mặt hồ. Anh vẫn ước mình có thể xé rách tấm màn xám xịt trên đầu mình, để bay đi xa thật xa, đến những miền đất đẹp đẽ vẫn được kể trong những bài ca cổ xưa – và cả những bài ca anh lặng lẽ viết nên bên lò sưởi lạnh ngắt. Tự tưởng tượng và vẽ ra thế giới tươi đẹp mình không được thấy bao giờ. Anh không bao giờ hát chúng, mà chỉ xếp gọn vào một chiếc rương. Mỗi ngày, xấp giấy da một dày thêm.

Cảm giác nhẹ bẫng ấy trôi qua rất nhanh, như một cái chớp mắt khiến người ta tỉnh khỏi giấc mơ đẹp đẽ. Và Erestor thấy mình rơi xuống, rơi xuống mãi, xuyên qua màn sương xám dày đặc, xuyên qua tầng nước xanh nhạt nhoà. Những con sóng tăm tối chồm lên, níu lấy vạt áo anh. Bầu trời trên đầu tan biến sau từng gợn đồng tâm. Chẳng mấy chốc, quanh anh chỉ còn bóng tối.

_Như vậy là ổn rồi. Các ngươi không thể bắt được ta nữa._

Đó là suy nghĩ cuối cùng của Erestor trước khi thế giới rời bỏ anh hoàn toàn.

Anh khép mắt. Mưa chiều vẫn tiếp tục đổ, lâm râm buồn bã trên tán nhựa ruồi.

***

 

Khi lấy lại ý thức và mở mắt ra lần nữa, Erestor đã ở một thế giới khác.

Ấm áp và rực sáng.

“Cái hồ hẹp như vậy mà cũng trượt chân ngã được sao?” Giọng trách móc vang lên lập tức, ngay lúc Erestor chớp mắt khó nhọc để làm quen với ánh sáng. Cái giọng ấy phát ra từ kẻ khó ưa ngồi bên giường. Mái tóc hắn chảy xuống thắt lưng như dòng thác vàng, sáng lên lấp lánh trong ánh lửa, đôi mắt xanh biếc màu đại dương và khuôn mặt đẹp đẽ không in vết phiền muộn của năm tháng. Cơ thể anh rã rời không sao cử động, bằng không anh đã cho kẻ đó một cú đấm.

Tuy nhiên kẻ đó không thèm đếm xỉa đến sự giận dữ của anh. Hắn quay đầu về phía lò sưởi gọi to: “Ngài Elrond, cậu ta tỉnh rồi này.”

_Elrond? Chẳng lẽ là Elrond Peredhel, vị Bán Tiên thông thái vẫn được truyền tụng trong những bài ca dưới ánh sao?_

Erestor chống tay vào thành giường định ngồi dậy. Đầu nhức như búa bổ, và bất chấp củi trong lò sưởi đang cháy rực, cái lạnh buốt tận xương vẫn chưa rời bỏ anh. Miệng anh đầy vị đắng chát, lẫn với vị nước bùn và rong rêu lờm lợm.

“Ai, đừng vội vàng vậy. Cậu cần nghỉ ngơi. Nằm xuống đi.” Một giọng khác, nhẹ nhàng nhưng kiên quyết vang lên, cùng một bàn tay chặn Erestor lại. Anh khó thể làm gì khác, ngoài việc nhượng bộ mà nằm xuống. Bất chấp thứ mùi ẩm mốc vì lâu không được sử dụng, lớp chăn đệm vẫn êm ái đầy sức quyến rủ, tốt hơn nhiều so với nước hồ. Anh thực lòng rất muốn ngủ một giấc, ngủ vĩnh viễn cũng được. Song những ánh mắt khinh bỉ tàn nhẫn quay lại tâm trí trong một khoảnh khắc, như mũi dao xoáy sâu vào vết thương chưa lành miệng. Anh dần nhớ lại chuyện xảy ra với mình, từng việc một, và điều đó khiến trái tim anh đau đớn như bị bóp chặt bằng găng sắt.

Vị cố vấn gác tay lên trán, một phần để chặn cơn đau đầu, một phần để ánh nến đừng rọi thẳng vào mắt mình nữa. Anh bắt đầu sợ hãi những gì quá sáng, quá rực rỡ kể từ ngày trưởng cố vấn ra lệnh trục xuất anh khỏi thủ phủ Ost-in-Edhil.  _Nếu lúc đó mình quay đầu bỏ đi ngay, thay vì ở lại cố gắng nói cho ngài và hội đồng cố vấn về mối đe doạ trong vương quốc họ, liệu tình hình có khác đi không? Bị trục xuất tốt hơn cái chết… hay ngược lại nhỉ?_  Cơn đau ngâm ngẩm chạy khắp cơ thể khiến dòng suy nghĩ của anh bắt đầu hỗn loạn.

Người được gọi là Elrond có vẻ không bỏ sót một cử động nào từ anh. Đặt thứ đang bốc khói trên tay xuống bàn – có vẻ là thuốc, bởi Erestor ngửi thấy mùi thảo dược hăng ngọt – ngài cẩn thận dời giá nến nơi đầu giường sang chỗ khác. Ánh sáng không còn rọi thẳng vào mắt, vị cố vấn thấy thoải mái hơn nhiều. “Xin lỗi cậu.” Ngài ta khẽ nói khi ngồi xuống bên giường. “Cậu thấy trong người thế nào rồi?”

Erestor gật nhẹ đầu. Những kí ức tăm tối vẫn còn đó, móng vuốt chúng bấu chặt lấy anh không thể gỡ ra, nhưng anh không muốn nói về nó với người lạ. Anh vẫn chưa xác định được hai người này là bạn hay thù. Thành thử nên cẩn trọng thăm dò trước đã.

“Đây là đâu? Và hai người, tại sao…” Anh hỏi, nghe giọng mình khản đặc. Vị nước bùn vẫn lẩn quất đâu đó. Vị của cái chết từng ở rất gần.

“Ta hiểu cậu định hỏi gì.” Elrond chạm nhẹ ngón tay lên môi, ra hiệu đừng nói nữa. “Đây chỉ là một trạm gác bỏ hoang bọn ta tìm thấy gần hồ, may mắn là trước khi rời đi, họ vẫn để lại những vật dụng cần thiết. Thật xin lỗi cậu vì sự thiếu tiện nghi, nhưng tình hình không cho phép bọn ta đưa cậu đi một quãng đường dài về thành.”

 _Thật may, đó là nơi cuối cùng tôi muốn đến._  Erestor thầm nghĩ.

“Và đừng hỏi tại sao. Bọn tôi đâu thể thấy chết mà không cứu?” Gã Tiên tóc vàng xen vào. Nhưng khi bắt gặp ánh nhìn của Erestor, hắn vội đảo mắt sang hướng khác. Cách hắn giữ khoảng cách với anh làm Erestor thấy khó chịu. Như thể hắn xem anh là một con quạ đen mang điềm chết chóc.

“Ta là Elrond, sứ giả của đức vua Gil-Galad vương quốc Lindon, và đây là bạn đồng hành của ta, Glorfindel.” Vị Bán Tiên giới thiệu, ngoảnh sang gã tiên tóc vàng đang buồn chán búng một con nhện khỏi vai áo. Trong một nhịp tim đập, kí ức loé lên như ánh sao băng ngang trời khuya. Erestor nghĩ mình từng thấy hắn trước đây, song lúc này với cái đầu đau nhức, anh không tài nào nhớ rõ được. “Là Hoa Vàng của Gondolin?” Anh vô thức nói, khi những bài ca mẹ thường hát ngày xưa quay lại tâm trí.

“Có thể xem là… đã từng thế.” Glorfindel lầm bầm, dường không thoải mái trước câu hỏi đó. “Nhưng trước khi đem chuyện đời mình ra kể cho một tên Tiên Eregion, tôi vẫn muốn biết tại sao cậu lại ngã xuống cái hồ nơi thâm sơn cùng cốc ấy được.”

“Thôi nào, Glorfindel. Cậu ấy chưa sẵn sàng đâu.” Elrond nói, giật nhẹ vạt áo hắn. Tên Tiên tóc vàng há miệng định phản đối, song trước ánh mắt kiên quyết của vị Bán Tiên, hắn im lặng quay mặt đi.  _Thật tốt,_ Erestor thầm nghĩ, mệt mỏi nhắm mắt lại. Sự kiệt quệ vẫn đang tấn công cơ thể anh, anh không muốn bị tra hỏi những chuyện đã vùi chôn dưới đáy hồ sâu thăm thẳm.

Cơn mưa vẫn kéo dài từ chiều tới giờ, tiếng nước nhỏ giọt trên mái nhà như ai đó đang gảy một điệu nhạc buồn thảm.

“Sương dày quá.” Vị bán tiên liếc nhanh ra cửa sổ. “Sương mù luôn khiến người ta lầm đường lạc lối nếu bất cẩn. Đơn độc một mình càng dễ lạc hơn. Không ai có thể trách họ được. Cả ta cũng suýt trượt chân xuống hồ, nếu không có Glorfindel kéo lại. Ta không biết – và có lẽ cũng không nên biết lí do cậu đưa ra quyết định đó. Nhưng xin cậu… đừng tự dày vò mình nữa.”

Erestor nhướng mày, nhận ra ẩn ý rõ ràng trong lời Elrond. Đôi mắt người đối diện mang sắc xám tĩnh tại, âm trầm, nhưng không hề lạnh lẽo. Khi nhìn vào đó, anh thấy hình bóng mình phản chiếu trọn vẹn cùng sự thấu hiểu và quan tâm. Thay vì hình ảnh méo mó trên mặt hồ xám xanh quạnh quẽ ban chiều. Thật kì lạ, như thể vị Bán Tiên vừa dùng lời nói của mình xoa dịu những vết thương ngang dọc trong trái tim anh, đem trận mưa mát lành tưới cho mảnh đất tâm hồn chai sạn, cằn cỗi vì đau khổ.

“Ít ra… ngài còn có người kéo lại.” Anh buồn bã nói.

Bàn tay ngài dịu dàng siết lấy tay anh. Hơi ấm toả ra tương phản với làn da tái nhợt lạnh lẽo của kẻ vừa tự tìm đến cái chết. ” Lần sau, hay bất cứ khi nào cậu thấy không thể giữ thăng bằng, hãy nắm lấy tay ta.” Ngài nói, rồi đột nhiên giọng đanh lại. “Đừng để sương mù đưa mình vào những con ngõ mờ mịt không lối rẽ. Cậu còn trẻ, con đường phía trước vẫn còn nhiều lựa chọn hơn cậu tưởng. Rồi một ngày nào đó cậu sẽ thấy. Trên đời này không ai đơn độc cả. Chỉ là chưa đến lúc con đường của họ giao nhau thôi.”

“Làm sao tôi biết được lúc đó ngài có chìa tay ra không?” Erestor hỏi lại, vô thức siết chặt bàn tay ấm áp của người đối diện, như một kẻ chới với giữa dòng nước xiết nắm lấy cây cọc duy nhất chìa ra. Anh nghĩ cuối cùng con đường của mình cũng giao với một con đường khác. Mặc cho số mệnh đẩy đưa đến đâu, anh chỉ muốn đắm mình vào hơi ấm và đôi mắt xám đầy bao dung của ngài, tại đây và ngay lúc này.

“Luôn luôn, Bán Tiên ạ.” Elrond mỉm cười đôn hậu.

“Nhưng tại sao?…”

“Vì ta đã hứa.”

.

.  
***End flashback***

**.**

.

Ánh ngày gay gắt xiên vào phòng, đánh thức vị quân sư trưởng Imladris khỏi giấc ngủ chập chờn đầy những hình ảnh hỗn loạn. Đêm nào cũng vậy, chưa bao giờ anh được ngủ yên bình. Mùi máu ám lấy không gian cả khi anh đã dậy, mệt rã rời và miệng đắng ngắt, mồ hôi lạnh túa ra ướt đầm. Gần đây, sự kiệt quệ càng lúc càng tấn công mãnh liệt hơn, anh thấy mình khó thể trụ lâu thêm. Trong khoảnh khắc, anh ao ước mình được nằm xuống ngủ một giấc vĩnh viễn.

 _Không phải lúc này._  Erestor gạt mớ tóc đen ướt đẫm bết vào trán, ráng sức ngồi dậy. Người anh đau nhức như vừa trải qua một trận chiến ác liệt. Đây là lần thứ ba anh dậy trễ kể từ đầu tuần, một điều chưa từng xảy ra trước đây. Anh tự hỏi nếu không có ánh nắng chói chang kia, liệu anh có ngủ luôn đến chiều, đắm chìm trong dòng thuỷ triều tăm tối mà giấc mơ mang lại, đến khi không còn chống chọi nổi nữa.

Thế giới ngoài kia vẫn như anh nhớ – yên ả, thanh bình, ngập tràn hương hoa rừng và rộn ràng với khúc hát vui vẻ trên tán cây đỏ lá. Từ sân tập bên dưới vẳng lên tiếng kiếm gỗ chạm nhau, giọng ra lệnh của Glorfindel hoà với tiếng cười trong trẻo của cặp sinh đôi – những thanh âm quen thuộc và thân thương vô cùng. Mỗi sáng nghe thấy chúng, quân sư trưởng bất giác mỉm cười, như thể chúng là dòng thác mát rượi xoa dịu trái tim đầy vết thương của anh. Anh bất giác nhớ đến vết thương dính độc của tên ngốc Glorfindel tối hôm qua, và tự hỏi hắn đã chịu chữa đàng hoàng chưa mà đã đi tập kiếm.

Erestor từ từ đứng lên, ra lan can. Cơn gió thu ghé ngang mơn man mái tóc huyền. Từ đây anh có thể quan sát ba thầy trò dưới sân, chỉ cần vén tán sồi rậm rạp che khuất ra. Nó làm anh có cảm tưởng như mình được bước vào một thế giới khác – dù chỉ trong chốc lát. Thế giới của cuộc sống bình thường, hạnh phúc bên những người mình yêu thương. Thế giới anh vẫn hằng khao khát. Nhưng tận thâm tâm anh biết mình sẽ không bao giờ được nó chấp nhận – anh sẽ làm vấy bẩn nó bằng quá khứ của bản thân.

 _Xin lỗi, Glorfindel._  Quân sư trưởng chạnh nghĩ, thả tay cho tán lá trở về chỗ cũ. Ba hình dáng đang quần thảo bên dưới biến mất.

Anh nhận ra mình đã muộn giờ đến thư phòng, hẳn lãnh chúa đang đợi. Gần đây họ có rất nhiều vấn đề quan trọng cần xử lí, hơn nữa lãnh chúa chưa bao giờ để anh phải đợi lâu. Chuyện đó khiến anh thấy tội lỗi vô cùng. Cố gắng sửa soạn thật nhanh, anh vơ lấy xấp công văn để sẵn trên bàn và lao xuống cầu thang. Vai phải đột nhiên đau nhói, tuy nhiên anh lờ nó đi. Anh chỉ đơn giản nghĩ mình đã va quệt vào đâu đó trong khi chạy.

Một cơn đau khủng khiếp ập đến – như thể ai đó vừa đâm một thanh sắt nung đỏ vào vai – khiến mắt anh tối sầm. Những bậc đá xám dường đang nghiêng đi, chao đảo dưới chân như đợt sóng dữ dội.

“Cẩn thận!”

Sắc vàng rực rỡ hơn cả vầng dương giữa thu ngập đầy mắt Erestor. Rất nhanh, khi anh còn chưa kịp nhận biết chuyện gì xảy ra, đã thấy mình áp mặt vào lớp vải nhung xanh sẫm, nham nhám và thoảng mùi mồ hôi. Hai cánh tay vững chãi vòng qua ôm lấy anh, tay áo còn xắn lên tận khuỷu. Hình ảnh đã trở thành phong cách của tên ngốc đó, sau mỗi phiên tập kiếm.

“Cậu như bị cả một quân đoàn Orc đuổi theo vậy. May mà tôi có mặt kịp thời. Ngã cầu thang hẳn không đẹp đẽ lắm đâu.”

Erestor đột nhiên ghét cái giọng bông đùa của Glorfindel ghê gớm. Nửa người anh vẫn nhức nhối, một dấu hiệu không ổn, tuy nhiên anh không muốn để lộ bất cứ sự yếu đuối nào – như vậy chỉ khiến tên ngốc tóc vàng bám lấy anh cả ngày, với vô số câu hỏi lo lắng, như sợ anh có thể chết ngay nếu hắn rời mắt. Anh tự nhủ đêm nay mình phải kiểm tra lại cái vai, trước khi trượt chân thêm vài lần nữa.

Lấy hết sức bình sinh đẩy Glorfindel ra, không quên nhận lại xấp công văn từ tay hắn, quân sư trưởng khẽ nói “Cảm ơn” cho đúng phép tắc rồi tiếp tục bước thẳng về phía hành lang. Coi như chưa từng có chuyện trượt chân trên cầu thang, cũng như sự tồn tại đáng ghét của tên Tiên lúc nào cũng cười nhăn nhở kia. Anh thà cứ ngã xuống hai tầng lầu còn hơn phải chịu đựng kiểu trêu đùa của hắn, nhất là khi hắn đang ôm lấy anh.

Glorfindel đã quá quen bị đối xử lạnh nhạt, thành thử hắn chỉ cười trừ rồi tiếp tục đi cất kiếm, chuẩn bị điều động lính cho đợt tuần tra kế tiếp. Erestor nhìn qua khoé mắt, thở phào nhẹ nhõm vì hắn đã làm đúng theo lời anh, đi tìm y sư để xử lí cái tay bị thương hôm qua.

Dù lời qua tiếng lại hằng ngày như thành thông lệ, Erestor biết mình đã làm chiến binh tóc vàng tổn thương không dưới một lần. Anh vẫn thường hối hận về chuyện đó. Tại sao họ không thể nghiêm túc hơn, thay vì cứ khoác lên mình một chiếc mặt nạ giả tạo vụng về và tiếp tục làm đau nhau trong thầm lặng, hết lần này đến lần khác, dù không cố ý. Sau chừng ấy năm, họ vẫn không thể thoát khỏi móng vuốt của bóng ma kí ức để cùng nhau đường hoàng đi hết một con đường.

Vài Tiên đi ngược chiều chào anh, song quân sư trưởng lơ đãng gật đầu cho có lệ. Anh vẫn chưa thoát khỏi cơn ác mộng hành hạ, cơn đau âm ỉ như lửa thiêu đốt ở vết thương cũ, và những suy nghĩ về người bạn vong niên tóc vàng của mình.

Erestor chưa bao giờ ghét Glorfindel – ngay từ lần đầu gặp mặt trong khu vườn của Celebrimbor. Chỉ là họ quá khác biệt. Chàng Tiên rạng rỡ như nắng mùa hè, với nụ cười thường trực trên môi đại diện cho cái thế giới mà Erestor mãi mãi không chạm tay tới được. Anh không thể ngừng bối rối mỗi khi giáp mặt Glorfindel. Những cảm xúc trong cặp đồng tử biếc màu đại dương quá dễ đọc – hắn không muốn họ là bạn bè đơn thuần… Song anh không thể đáp lại tình cảm ấy, và nỗi buồn hoà cùng sự tội lỗi vẫn dày vò anh.

 _Xin lỗi, Glorfindel._ Lần thứ hai anh thầm nói xin lỗi trong một buổi sáng.

Bởi anh đã để lạc mất trái tim mình trong một đôi mắt khác, không xanh thẳm và sáng trong, mà xám lạnh, tĩnh tại như một hồ nước mù sương.

Dẫu ngài chưa bao giờ biết. Và có lẽ là không bao giờ biết.

Họ đã tranh cãi gay gắt đến độ không nói chuyện với nhau trong một thời gian dài. Lãnh chúa và quân sư trưởng – người trước giờ vẫn được xem là cánh tay phải của ngài. Mãi đến gần đây, mối quan hệ mới được cải thiện trở lại, với rất nhiều nỗ lực của Glorfindel. Gần một tháng trời, tên ngốc vô công rồi nghề ấy đã đẩy hết trách nhiệm điều động binh sĩ cho thủ hạ của mình; chỉ để bỏ công đến thư phòng của lãnh chúa và anh, khuyên nhủ họ bớt xem trọng cái tôi của mình một chút.

Erestor tất nhiên không cần đến hắn – anh vẫn biết mình phải làm gì. Dẹp bỏ lòng tự ái chỉ là chuyện nhỏ, so với nỗi đau ráo hoảnh khi anh nhận ra mảnh gương vỡ dù có ghép lại cũng không bao giờ còn được như trước.

Quân sư trưởng đẩy nhẹ cửa thư phòng, nơi anh lui tới mỗi sáng suốt cả ngàn năm nay, có lẽ là từ khi Imladris được thành lập – đến độ anh cho rằng đó là một phần cuộc đời mình. Ngày xưa, lãnh chúa sẽ ngước lên chào đón anh bằng một nụ cười. Như đã thành thông lệ, họ không bao giờ nói lời xã giao. Bởi chỉ cần một cái liếc mắt, người này cũng đủ hiểu thấu điều người kia muốn nói.

Nhưng nay khi nghe tiếng mở cửa, ngài chỉ hờ hững quay lại gật đầu với anh, rồi tiếp tục công việc dang dở. Đó là vết rạn nứt hiển nhiên giữa họ, dù họ ngầm đồng tình sẽ không khơi lại vấn đề gây bất đồng kia nữa. Dẫu biết vậy, trái tim Erestor vẫn không thể không nhói lên.

Con đường của họ, chẳng biết tự khi nào, đã lạc mất nhau sau màn sương mờ mịt.

“Lãnh chúa, chào buổi sáng.” Anh buột miệng. Trái với giao ước thầm lặng của hai người. Trong khoảnh khắc, lòng anh nửa đau đớn nửa thoả mãn – một cách vô cùng tội lỗi, khi lãnh chúa giật mình thả rơi cuộn giấy da đang cầm. Anh đọc được trong đôi mắt xám của người đối diện sự thảng thốt pha lẫn tiếc nuối, song không hề có tia giận dữ nào. Như thể lý trí đã nhắc nhở ngài về những gì đã xảy ra, và ngài buộc phải coi sự thay đổi rất đáng ghét này là hiển nhiên.

 _Chính ngài là người thay đổi trước, đừng trách tôi._  Con rắn đen trong anh bắt đầu cựa mình, ngóc đầu dậy. Song một giọng nói khác vẳng lại, êm dịu như nắng mùa xuân giăng trên đồng cỏ bạc ở Eregion, buộc con quái vật ấy phải ép mình xuống.  _Không đúng. Đây không phải là ngươi nữa rồi. Ngươi chỉ mong được thấy nụ cười của lãnh chúa như ngày xưa thôi, đúng không? Ngoài ra không còn gì khác._

“Kìa, ngồi xuống đi chứ.” Elrond gọi, phá tan bầu không khí nặng nề. Erestor nỗ lực dằn nén những suy nghĩ mông lung, đặt xấp công văn lên bàn rồi ngồi xuống chỗ đối diện lãnh chúa. “Tôi xin lỗi.” Anh khẽ nói.

“Trông cậu có vẻ mệt mỏi.” Ngài lên tiếng trong khi chấm mực. “Cậu nên giữ gìn sức khoẻ. Sắp tới sẽ là những ngày đen tối khó chịu đấy.”

Erestor tự hỏi đó đơn thuần là nói về tình hình Trung Địa, hay còn có ẩn ý gì khác. Hoặc cũng có thể là một lời trách móc về việc anh đến trễ.

“Tôi ổn, lãnh chúa không cần bận tâm.” Anh mỉm cười, giữ cho giọng mình bình thản. Cơn đau nhói bên vai đeo đẳng từ buổi sáng vẫn không tan đi. Trái lại, dường nó đã lan ra cả cánh tay phải. Lúc với tay lấy lọ mực, anh những tưởng da thịt mình sẽ nứt toác.

Quệt vội mồ hôi ướt đầm trên trán, quân sư trưởng cảnh giác ngó sang bên kia bàn, đề phòng lãnh chúa phát hiện. Anh không biết nên buồn phiền hay cảm thấy may mắn vì Elrond đã quay lại với tờ báo cáo. Ngài chăm chú đọc nó với một cái nhíu mày lo lắng, mải chìm đắm trong dòng suy tư, không kịp để ý đến biểu cảm đau đớn trên khuôn mặt đối diện.  _Mình cũng không muốn để ngài ấy biết…nhưng…_ Lãnh chúa trước kia sẽ không bao giờ bỏ qua một chi tiết nhỏ nhặt nào mà anh thể hiện, từ cảm xúc đến hành động. Thứ đang hành hạ cơ thể anh hẳn sẽ bị phát hiện ngay.

Hoặc là vấn đề trong bản báo cáo quá nghiêm trọng, hoặc là ngài đã quyết định trở lại đúng vai – lãnh chúa và thuộc hạ, thay vì hai người bạn vong niên. Ngài không cần phải quan tâm quá nhiều đến kẻ có mặt ở đây bởi trách nhiệm.

Erestor không khỏi khẽ cười cay đắng, nghĩ đến cảnh mình và lãnh chúa lướt qua nhau trên hành lang như hai người xa lạ, một khi họ không còn ở trong thư phòng – nơi duy nhất còn có thứ gắn kết họ là những xấp công văn, bút mực, con dấu, và tin tức tăm tối từ phương Nam.

_Cho ngài ấy thời gian đi._

_Nhưng đến khi nào?_

“Gần đây cậu có nhận được báo cáo của trạm gác phía Bắc không?” Elrond đột nhiên ngẩng lên hỏi, buông tờ giấy trong tay xuống. Erestor thấy những nếp nhăn phiền muộn hằn trên vầng trán cao của ngài.

“Khá lâu rồi họ không gửi quạ về.” Anh đáp. “Đấy cũng là vấn đề tôi định báo với ngài hôm nay. Thông thường họ sẽ báo cáo vào cuối tuần, hoạ hoằn lắm mới trễ dăm ba ngày. Tôi đã gửi quạ đến chỗ họ vài lần, song chẳng con nào trở về. Tôi e rằng bọn họ gặp chuyện rồi.”

Lãnh chúa gật đầu, nhìn mông lung ra cửa sổ, như thể ngài muốn nhìn đến tận cùng phía Bắc thung lũng để kiểm tra xem chuyện gì xảy đến với các chiến binh ở trạm gác. “Đây là báo cáo của đội tuần tra tối, họ phát hiện thấy dấu vết của cả Orc lẫn quỷ khổng lồ ở bên kia dòng Bruinen. Bọn chúng chưa bao giờ dám táo tợn đến gần thế này.”

Ngài đẩy tờ giấy da sang phía anh, và Erestor liếc nhanh những con chữ xiêu xiêu vội vã trong đó. Linh cảm chết chóc len lỏi vào tim anh như một làn khói hắc ám. “Nếu bọn quỷ khổng lồ rời khỏi khu rừng gớm ghiếc chúng ẩn náu bấy lâu nay, lẽ ra trạm gác phía Bắc phải là nơi phát hiện đầu tiên…”

“Có lẽ ta phải đích thân đi kiểm tra.” Lãnh chúa thở dài. “Càng ngày lũ quái vật càng tiến sát thung lũng hơn. Ta sẽ không ngồi yên chờ chúng đánh úp Imladris đâu.”

Erestor giật mình – suy nghĩ lãnh chúa dấn thân vào khu rừng nguy hiểm, khu rừng mà có Valar mới biết thứ gì ẩn núp sau những bụi cây – khiến anh không thể không lo lắng. Khu vực biệt lập dưới chân Dãy Núi Sương Mù không còn thanh bình như trước kia họ biết nữa. “Vẫn chưa đến mức phải đích thân ngài tuần tra. Chỉ cần nói Glorfindel điều động một tiểu đội là được. Imladris cần ngài, lãnh chúa. Nếu xảy ra bất trắc…” Anh dợm nói.

“Ta đã ngồi một chỗ quá lâu, Erestor. Ta ghét việc phải ngồi trong thư phòng, suy đoán và chờ đợi… như một kẻ bất lực. Trong khi ngoài kia mọi người đang chết dần. Họ là những chiến binh do chính ta cắt đặt vị trí canh gác. Nếu là cậu, cậu có đành lòng ngồi yên không?” Elrond cắt ngang. Một khoảng tối sầu muộn phủ bóng lên mắt ngài, và sắc xám tĩnh tại biến thành sắc đen chất chứa khổ đau.

Quân sư trưởng có cảm tưởng như ngài vừa đâm xuyên một thanh kiếm băng lạnh giá qua mình. Cảm giác ngồi một chỗ bất lực, anh là người hiểu hơn ai hết, kể từ ngày Eregion chìm trong lửa đỏ, và cây chuỳ của gã Orc giáng thẳng xuống người anh. Anh biết lãnh chúa đang nghĩ đến phu nhân Celebrían, đến những Tiên đã hi sinh để giữ nơi này mãi mãi là Ngôi Nhà Bình Yên Cuối Cùng. Song Elrond mà anh biết ngày xưa luôn ý thức được vị trí của mình đối với người khác, ngài sẽ không bao giờ ra một quyết định nông nổi vội vàng – do bị chi phối bởi cảm xúc nhất thời.

Elrond ngày xưa luôn nghĩ cho mọi người thay vì bản thân. Còn bây giờ ngài nghĩ về nỗi đau của riêng mình nhưng vẫn tưởng là nghĩ cho mọi người.

Sự thay đổi này, nếu không phải người gần gũi ngài thường xuyên thì sẽ coi đó như một giai đoạn bình thường mà ai cũng có. Nhưng đối với quân sư trưởng, nó giống như tâm bệnh của ngài. Bên ngoài hoàn toàn bình thường – hoặc là có vẻ như vậy. Trong khi trái tim lặng lẽ chống chọi với những cơn đau dày vò, những kí ức như gai nhọn, những cảm xúc thầm kín tích tụ thành một thứ chất độc tác dụng chậm… Một thứ chất độc khiến trái tim dần trở nên ích kỉ.

_Erestor, ta không bao giờ muốn đặt gánh nặng lên vai người khác. Nhưng ta không thể ở bên Elrond nữa. Chỉ có cậu mới giúp được ngài ấy. Hãy chấp nhận sự thay đổi của ngài ấy, dù nó cay đắng đến thế nào. Nếu ngài không còn được như xưa, hãy nghĩ rằng ngài không bao giờ muốn vậy. Nếu một lúc nào đó cậu tức giận hay phiền muộn, cứ trách ta, vì ta là người làm tan nát trái tim ngài. Ta cầu xin cậu điều duy nhất – hãy cho ngài ấy một điểm tựa…_

Những giọt nước mắt của phu nhân Celebrían – khi người dong buồm về Aman – vẫn bỏng rát trên áo anh như ngày nào.  _Tôi e mình không thể giữ trọn lời hứa với người rồi._  Anh đau đớn nghĩ, vô thức bấu lấy cánh tay phải đang nhức buốt.  _Bờ vai của tôi, theo cả nghĩa đen lẫn nghĩa bóng, đều không thể làm chỗ dựa cho lãnh chúa nữa._

“Tôi sẽ không để ngài tự đưa mình vào nguy hiểm, và tôi nghĩ cả Imladris cũng vậy.” Erestor bình thản nói. “Ngài cảm thấy đau buồn vì mình là người cắt đặt vị trí canh gác? Ngài đã từng nghĩ đến việc tôi là người nói lời tiễn họ lên đường đến trạm gác, người cuối cùng nhìn họ trước khi bóng họ khuất biệt bên kia rừng? Ngài có hiểu cảm giác của tôi thế nào không? Chúng ta đương nhiên đều tiếc thương đồng tộc, nhưng đó là nhiệm vụ của họ, nhiệm vụ không ai khác có thể làm thay – và họ đã hoàn thành nó. Nếu ngài chỉ vì chút cảm xúc nhất thời mà vội vàng đưa ra quyết định, thì cái chết của họ sẽ trở nên vô nghĩa. Chẳng phải chính ngài từng nói với tôi, một khi đã là người lãnh đạo thì không thể sống cho riêng mình…”

“Đủ rồi, Erestor, ta không cần cậu phải dạy ta như dạy một tiểu Tiên.” Elrond cắt ngang. “Tự ta biết sẽ phải làm gì.”

“Tôi chỉ đang khuyên ngài không nên mạo hiểm vì vài tên Orc. Chúng ta vẫn chưa biết tường tận việc xảy ra ở trạm gác phía Bắc. Có thể vẫn còn ai đó sống sót. Chẳng thể nói trước được chuyện gì.” Sự uất ức vừa dâng lên, lại thêm cơn đau lan khắp nửa người khiến Erestor dần mất bình tĩnh. Anh cố gắng kiềm chế, nhưng giọng vẫn cao lên quá giới hạn.  _Không được. Chỉ là một vấn đề nhỏ nhặt thôi._  Một phần nào đó sâu thẳm trong anh như đang muốn khóc.  _Không được. Mình và lãnh chúa vất vả lắm mới trở lại nói chuyện bình thường_ _. Mình không thể phá vỡ mối liên kết vốn đã rất mong manh này thêm lần nữa._

“Còn ta thấy cậu mới là người để ý đến cảm xúc của riêng mình. Cậu luôn vì ý kiến cá nhân mà phản đối ta đến cùng, ở bất cứ vấn đề nào. Chẳng lẽ ta và cậu không thể bàn bạc đến nơi đến chốn chỉ một lần thôi sao?” Elrond đứng dậy khỏi ghế, xoáy vào quân sư trưởng bằng ánh nhìn trách móc không nương tình. Kí ức về cuộc tranh cãi lần trước quay trở lại, khiến bầu không khí trong thư phòng đặc quánh.

Trong một nhịp tim đập, Erestor thấy không sao thở được. “Tôi chỉ là… muốn tốt cho ngài và Imladris…”

 _Xin lỗi, tôi không thể bỏ cuộc._  “Nhưng dù ngài nghĩ gì, tôi vẫn không rút lại ý kiến của mình đâu.” Anh kiên quyết nói tiếp, cố gắng đón lấy ánh mắt giận dữ của người đối diện.

Ánh mắt ngày xưa từng nhìn anh đầy bao dung, thấu hiểu. Ánh mắt từng kéo anh lên khỏi hồ nước mờ mịt sương giăng, dưới những tán nhựa ruồi loáng ướt của Eregion một chiều mưa muộn.

“Cậu đang vượt quá giới hạn của một quân sư trưởng rồi đấy, Erestor.”

_Bất cứ khi nào cậu thấy không thể giữ thăng bằng, hãy nắm lấy tay ta._

Erestor đang chới với giữa những day dứt và oán trách, nhưng giờ anh không thể nắm lấy bàn tay ấy nữa. Và cũng không thể kéo lãnh chúa khỏi một hồ nước mù sương khác – mà ngài tự nhấn chìm mình xuống đó từ khi phu nhân dong buồm.

_Làm sao tôi biết lúc đó ngài có chìa tay ra không?_

_Luôn luôn, Bán Tiên ạ._

Cánh cửa gỗ sồi nặng nề đột ngột mở toang, và một cái đầu vàng óng quen thuộc ló vào. Elrond lập tức ngồi xuống, lật giở một chồng công văn khác giả như chú tâm vào đó. Còn Erestor cũng cố gắng tỏ ra bận rộn bằng cách đóng dấu sáp lên một tờ công văn, ép mình tạm quên ánh mắt của lãnh chúa và cơn đau bất thường bên vai.

Gã Tiên tóc vàng lách vào, khép cửa cẩn thận rồi bắt đầu đánh giá tình hình trong im lặng một lúc. “Xin lỗi.” Cuối cùng hắn nói, nghe chẳng hối lỗi chút nào. “Không có gì. Chỉ là… tôi đi ngang qua, sau khi điều động lính gác, lãnh chúa biết đấy. Và tôi nghĩ mình nghe thấy hai người, ừm- hơi to tiếng.”

“Có lẽ cậu nghe lầm rồi. Nãy giờ bọn ta chẳng ai nói gì cả.” Elrond ôn tồn bảo.

“Không có gì đâu, Glorfindel. Đi lo việc của anh đi.” Erestor gay gắt. Tuy nhiên hắn không có vẻ gì muốn rời khỏi thư phòng. Những tia nghi ngờ vẫn còn nguyên trong cặp đồng tử màu đại dương, khi hắn nhìn từ anh sang lãnh chúa và ngược lại. Erestor dĩ nhiên biết khái niệm “đi ngang” của hắn là đứng nghe ngoài cửa suốt một lúc lâu.

Tự nhiên như không, tên ngốc tóc vàng ấy đến tựa vào cạnh bàn sát bên Erestor, một tay vuốt tóc mái cho khỏi xoà xuống mắt, tay kia cầm bản báo cáo của đội tuần tra tối lên. “Quỷ khổng lồ à?” Hắn lướt nhanh một lượt. “Thật may tôi cũng đang định hỏi ý kiến lãnh chúa. Tôi định ngày mai sẽ đích thân chỉ huy một tiểu đội, kiểm tra thật kĩ từ biên giới phía Bắc xuống tả ngạn Bruinen. Đó là khu vực được báo cáo thường xuyên nhất về dấu hiệu của kẻ thù. Lãnh chúa có chấp thuận không?”

“Để ta đi cùng cậu.” Elrond đề nghị.

“Ai, việc nhỏ nhặt này không cần phiền đến ngài. Bọn Tiên trong đội sẽ nguyền rủa tôi chết mất. Chưa kể mọi cư dân tự do sẽ coi tôi như một đội trưởng vô dụng nhất trong vòng hai ngàn năm nay – đến việc tuần tra cũng không nên thân, bắt lãnh chúa phải thân chinh đi cùng. Chẳng lẽ ngài thiếu tin tưởng tôi đến vậy sao, lãnh chúa?”

“Nhưng…” Elrond cũng phải dở khóc dở cười trước cái giọng kịch và bộ mặt diễn rất thật của Glorfindel. Đó là đặc trưng của hắn kể từ lần đầu gặp mặt, đôi lúc khiến Erestor thấy vô cùng khó chịu. Nhưng anh không thể phủ nhận rằng nó rất có hiệu quả trong tình cảnh này.

“Vả lại sáng mai Gildor muốn gặp ngài, về vài vấn đề liên quan đến sự xuất hiện bất thường của Orc gần đây. Cậu ta vừa nhắn cho tôi. Có lẽ ngài sẽ phải chủ trì một hội đồng nho nhỏ đấy.” Glorfindel nhoẻn cười. “Yên tâm, đội của tôi sẽ không gặp rắc rối gì đâu.”

“Được rồi. Nhưng hứa với ta phải thật cẩn thận.” Lãnh chúa cuối cùng cũng phải gật đầu, dù không muốn chút nào.

Glorfindel cúi đầu, rồi quay sang Erestor nháy mắt đầy ẩn ý. Anh chỉ có thể lầm bầm một câu vô thưởng vô phạt, và hất tay hắn ra trước khi hắn kịp nghịch tóc mình.

Vấn đề lẽ ra sẽ được giải quyết rất đơn giản, vậy mà anh và lãnh chúa lại suýt gây ra một trận tranh cãi nữa. Như thể họ không còn thấu hiểu được nhau, lúc nào cũng chỉ chăm chăm vào vết nứt giữa hai người. Anh hối hận vì đã mất bình tĩnh, nhưng nửa người đau âm ỉ, bỏng rẫy như lửa đốt làm anh không sao suy nghĩ thông suốt được. Anh tự hỏi chuyện gì đang xảy ra với nó. Hôm qua mọi chuyện vẫn còn rất bình thường…

 _Ngươi có chắc là bình thường không?_ Bóng ma kí ức thì thào với anh.

***

“Eres, cậu làm sao thế?”

“Anh không thể thôi nhiều chuyện được à? Đã bảo giữa tôi và lãnh chúa không hề có…” Erestor gắt lên với kẻ cứ bám nhằng nhẵng theo kể từ lúc anh rời thư phòng, và chỉ hỏi đi hỏi lại đúng một câu.

“Nghe này. Tôi không cần biết chuyện gì xảy ra  _giữa hai người_.” Hắn thở dài, rồi đột ngột nắm tay áo quân sư trưởng kéo lại. Họ đang ở một dải cầu thang hẹp, khuất sau tán sồi rậm rạp, mát rượi. Gió đem rắc lả tả lá đỏ dọc những bậc thang. Vai anh càng lúc càng đau thêm, anh chỉ muốn Glorfindel rời đi chỗ khác để mình có thể về phòng, nhưng tên ngốc này đã bám là bám rất dai. Nhiều lúc anh chỉ muốn đạp hắn thẳng xuống thác. Song hôm nay hắn đã giúp anh thoát khỏi một cuộc tranh cãi vô cớ với lãnh chúa, nên anh đành cố gắng chịu đựng.

“Tôi chỉ muốn biết cậu có ổn không. Sáng nay trông cậu xanh xao lắm.” Glorfindel tiếp tục, nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh . “Cậu lại không ăn sáng. Dậy muộn hơn mọi khi… và vụ trượt chân trên cầu thang. Làm ơn đi Eres, đừng tự hành hạ bản thân nữa.”

“Dĩ nhiên tôi tự biết cách chăm sóc bản thân mình. Không khiến anh phải bận tâm.” Erestor bực mình đáp. Giọng điệu của hắn khiến anh liên tưởng đến một bà mẹ lo lắng cho đứa con trai cứng đầu, và hình ảnh ấy khiến anh vô cùng khó chịu. “Thay vì cứ quấy rầy tôi, anh nên đi tìm việc nào có ích hơn mà làm.”

Gã Tiên tóc vàng vẫn chưa bỏ tay khỏi áo anh. Hắn cúi đầu xuống trong vài giây, trước khi ngẩng phắt lên nhìn xoáy vào anh. Ánh mắt họ chạm nhau. Erestor chưa bao giờ thấy cảm xúc này trở lại trong mắt hắn, kể từ ngày tham chiến ở Ost-in-Edhil. Đau đớn, khẩn khoản pha lẫn với giận dữ, tất cả đều dữ dội, mãnh liệt như đại dương đang nổi sóng.

 “Nói tôi nghe, Eres.” Hắn trầm giọng. “Còn việc gì quan trọng hơn với tôi ngoài vấn đề sức khoẻ của cậu? Tôi không muốn… không muốn thấy cảnh tượng đó thêm lần nào nữa, cậu hiểu chứ?”

Kí ức nhuốm máu lướt vụt qua họ trong thinh lặng. Erestor thoáng thấy hình ảnh một chiến binh trong bộ giáp nứt vỡ và ám đầy tro bụi, mái tóc vàng bê bết máu khô, đang khắc khoải gọi một cái tên. Cơn gió tàn nhẫn nhấn chìm lời anh vào bầu không xám ngắt hoang hoải. Những giọt mưa chiều bắt đầu rơi, lặng lẽ khóc than cho vương quốc chỉ còn tồn tại trong những bài ca buồn.

“Tôi đã hứa mà, anh không nhớ sao?” Quân sư trưởng thì thầm. “Tôi sẽ không bao giờ để chuyện đó xảy ra nữa. Tin tôi đi.”

Nén đau, anh đẩy mạnh Glorfindel ra rồi chạy thật nhanh lên cầu thang. Không quay đầu lại và cũng không để ý lời hắn gọi với theo. Bởi nếu quay đầu lại, anh sợ phải nhìn gương mặt sầu khổ của hắn, cùng những cảm xúc chất chứa trong cặp đồng tử xanh biếc – thứ anh không bao giờ muốn thấy trong cuộc đời này.


	4. Glorfindel –  Như cơn mưa lặng lẽ…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Có những điều mãi mãi không thể giữ lại hay đuổi kịp. Chỉ có thể chờ đợi. Mà chờ đợi luôn là một quá trình tuyệt vọng và may rủi.

***Flashback***

.

.

Glorfindel tựa người vào tường, để cho khúc ca đều đều buồn thảm của trận mưa đêm cuốn mình đi một lát. Với anh, mưa là cầu nối đến thế giới của những suy tưởng xa xăm, của kí ức và hoài niệm – cả hân hoan lẫn đau buồn. Đó là khi những mảnh ghép cuộc đời trước kia của anh bắt đầu thức giấc, nhẹ nhàng đan cài vào cuộc đời thực tại. Mát rượi, trong trẻo, và cũng giá lạnh rát buốt không kém. Hệt như đứng dưới một cơn mưa dài bất tận. Anh nửa nhớ da diết về quá khứ ở Gondolin, nửa lại muốn xoá trắng chúng khỏi tâm tưởng mình lập tức. Tuy nhiên sau một thời gian, anh nhận ra chúng có thể trỗi dậy mà không phụ thuộc vào sự kiểm soát của anh. Giống như một bản năng khó chịu, song anh lại không thể sống nếu thiếu nó.

Mùi mưa âm ẩm mát lạnh len vào theo một khe hở. Glorfindel khép mắt, và hình ảnh Ecthelion hiện ra, những hạt nước nhỏ li ti vương trên tóc cậu như vành miện lấp lánh.  _Ecthelion, bây giờ dòng thác có còn hát không?_  Anh thầm hỏi vu vơ, trong lúc cố lưu giữ lại hình ảnh ấy trong tâm trí. Kể từ lúc anh trở lại Trung Địa, với bao trách nhiệm mới cùng những mối quan hệ mới, gương mặt cậu đã phai nhạt quá nhiều.

Trạm gác cũ này bỏ hoang đã lâu, thành thử nhiều nơi gỗ mục tróc ra, nước mưa bên ngoài từ đó thấm vào. Cơn mưa ngày càng nặng hạt hơn. Glorfindel nhích người qua để tránh một chỗ dột, không khỏi lo lắng cho Elrond – người đang ngủ dưới nền nhà, sát cửa ra vào. Anh quyết định sẽ không gọi ngài dậy đổi ca gác, bởi mấy ngày gần đây ngài thường thức trắng đêm.

Lẽ ra giờ này họ có thể cuộn mình ấm áp trong căn phòng tráng lệ mà Celebrimbor dành cho đoàn sứ giả Lindon, không cần mảy may bận tâm đến mưa dột. Nếu không phải vì chuyến đi dạo ngẫu hứng vào sâu trong rừng – mà chính anh là người đề xuất – để rồi bắt gặp cậu Bán Tiên ấy. Cậu ta kiên quyết không chịu trở về Ost-in-Edhil mặc cho Elrond khuyên nhủ, và cũng nhất định không nói ra lí do khi anh cố gặng hỏi. Cuối cùng, Elrond quyết định sẽ ở lại trông nom đến khi cậu ta hồi phục. Glorfindel hiểu bản năng của y sư không cho phép ngài bỏ lại một người đang trong tình trạng kiệt sức và đau buồn.  _Với điều kiện cậu ta không đi tìm một cái hồ khác vắng vẻ hơn khi khoẻ lại._ Anh thầm nghĩ, nhớ lại khoảnh khắc kéo cậu ta khỏi ranh giới giữa sự sống và cái chết.

Anh đứng dậy, chân hơi tê cứng vì cái lạnh và ngồi một chỗ quá lâu. Bước thật nhẹ để không đánh động Elrond, anh khêu lại sợi bấc cho những cây nến đang phập phù, đến khi chúng rực sáng trở lại. Rồi anh kiểm tra xem có chỗ dột nào không – thật may, chỗ dột gần nhất vẫn còn cách vị sứ giả Lindon một khoảng.

Lần chần thoáng chốc không biết mình có nên về lại chỗ cũ hay không, cuối cùng chẳng biết ma xui quỷ khiến thế nào Glorfindel lại bước sang chiếc giường duy nhất trong trạm gác cũ kĩ – cạnh lò sưởi đã lạnh ngắt lúc nào không hay. Vốn không chịu đựng nổi bóng tối quá lâu, anh thở dài khơi đống than chưa tàn hết và bỏ thêm củi. Chẳng mấy chốc ngọn lửa đỏ lại vui vẻ nhảy múa trong lò. Anh duỗi tay hơ, tận hưởng cảm giác ấm áp một lát.

Cậu Bán Tiên trên giường trở mình, khẽ nói gì đó. Anh đồ rằng tiếng mình rút củi đã đánh động cậu. Nghe như cậu ta đang gọi một cái tên, không ngừng lặp đi lặp lại. Hẳn người ấy rất quan trọng với cậu. Hoặc là mối đe doạ lớn nhất.

Glorfindel trở lại góc tường dột ướt sũng để lấy cái ghế, rồi đem sang ngồi cạnh đầu giường. Tấm chăn xơ mòn mốc meo đã gần tuột hết xuống nền khi người kia trở mình. Anh bèn nhặt nó lên đắp lại cho cậu. Nhờ ánh lửa hắt sang, anh thấy một dòng lệ lấp lánh ứa ra từ đôi mắt khép hờ, từ từ chảy dọc xuống má cậu ta. Bờ vai gầy khẽ run rẩy.  _Cậu ấy đang khóc_. Trái tim anh đột ngột chùng xuống. Elrond đã cho cậu ta một liều thuốc an thần, song hình như nó không có tác dụng mấy. Dường những cơn ác mộng tăm tối vẫn chưa buông tha cậu. Glorfindel không lạ lẫm gì chúng, kể từ ngày Gondolin chìm trong biển lửa. Thành thử anh ghét phải ngồi yên nhìn người khác bị chúng hành hạ.

Chiến binh tóc vàng lặng lẽ lấy tay áo mình thấm nước mắt cho cậu. Rồi siết lấy những ngón tay gầy guộc lạnh giá, anh thì thầm vài lời trấn an. Cậu ta từ từ dịu lại.

Anh không kiềm chế được việc đưa tay gạt lọn tóc đen bết mồ hôi khỏi má cậu. Cậu ta vẫn còn hâm hấp sốt, vì vậy anh thấm ướt một mảnh vải từ chậu nước trên bàn rồi đặt lên trán cậu. Lúc này anh mới nhận ra cậu ta trẻ như thế nào. Sau khi tạm thoát khỏi cơn ác mộng, gương mặt nằm nghiêng của cậu trông thật bình yên. Bình yên đến đau lòng so với những gì xảy ra trước đó.

 _Phải là chuyện rất kinh khủng mới có thể khiến cậu ta tự chọn lấy cái kết ấy._ Glorfindel lặng lẽ quan sát, không khỏi nghĩ về hai cuộc gặp gần nhất của họ. Cậu Bán Tiên đang ngủ này không giống chút gì với kẻ hắc ám kì lạ xuất hiện dưới màn lá, trong khu vườn của Celebrimbor. Ấn tượng đầu về cậu – cảm giác khó chịu lẫn sợ hãi đã sớm tan biến kể từ khoảnh khắc anh lao xuống mặt hồ mịt mù sương giăng ấy, tìm kiếm trong hoảng loạn một dải tóc đen huyền dưới màn nước đục ngầu. Như thể họ là hai người khác nhau hoàn toàn. Đọng lại trong anh lúc này chỉ có lo lắng, một chút hiếu kỳ về thân thế cậu ta, và cuối cùng là cảm xúc gì đó rất khó nắm bắt – anh nghĩ là pha trộn giữa buồn thảm, thương hại… và một điều nữa anh không thể xác định. Chỉ biết nó khiến tim anh cứ liên tục đập lỗi nhịp.

Ngoài kia mưa đã ngớt, chỉ còn là từng hồi thổn thức trên tán lá.

Glorfindel lắng nghe tiếng mưa, tiếng lửa reo tí tách trong lò cùng tiếng thở đều đặn của hai người đang say ngủ. Chẳng mấy chốc, sự mệt mỏi ập đến xâm chiếm anh. Trong lúc chập chờn đấu tranh với cơn buồn ngủ trái khoáy, anh có cảm giác những ngón tay gầy của cậu Bán Tiên khẽ siết lấy bàn tay đã buông lỏng của mình.

Có tiếng ai đó thì thào, nhẹ như tiếng gió thoảng lúc nửa đêm.  _Cảm ơn, nhưng tôi phải đi._  Và rồi bốn bề chìm vào màn tối tịch mịch.

Anh có một giấc mơ. Tuy ngắn ngủi, song nó vẫn ám ảnh anh một thời gian rất dài. Trong đó, anh thấy mình trở lại hồ nước khuất dưới tán nhựa ruồi. Nước dâng lên ngập đến thắt lưng, sương mù giăng mờ mịt làm anh không thể thấy được bờ bên kia, như thể hồ nước này trải ra vô tận. Những hạt mưa lạnh buốt sa xuống mặt hồ tĩnh lặng, tan ra thành hàng trăm gợn đồng tâm. Anh nhìn xuống màn nước xanh rêu, nhưng không tìm được bóng mình phản chiếu trên đó. Rồi đột ngột, màn sương lễnh loãng tản ra, và anh có thể thấy một khuôn mặt trắng bệch chìm sâu dưới nước. Đường nét thanh tú, mái tóc đen huyền bập bềnh trên sóng và bộ giáp bạc loang máu. Từ đây, trông cậu chỉ bình yên như đang ngủ.  _Ecthelion?_  Kí ức lập tức xoắn lấy tim anh như gai nhọn. Tuy nhiên một lúc sau, anh nhận ra đó không phải là người bạn cũ ở Gondolin. Đó là cậu Bán Tiên Eregion mà anh còn chưa kịp biết tên…

“Glorfindel, dậy mau! Không hay rồi!” Tiếng Elrond kéo giật anh khỏi giấc mơ đầy sương phủ. Giật mình, Glorfindel theo bản năng lần tay lên chuôi kiếm. Anh không biết mình đã ngủ thiếp đi mất bao lâu – có lẽ khoảng một, hai giờ. Trời tang tảng sáng, căn cứ vào thứ ánh sáng nhờ nhờ xám xuyên qua những khe hở. Lửa trong lò sưởi đã tắt, tàn tro nguội lạnh. Anh nhận thấy tấm chăn cũ mốc meo đã được ai đó cẩn thận đắp lên người mình. Mảnh vải anh dùng để thấm nước trước đó được đặt gọn trên bàn. Chiếc giường cũ kĩ trước mặt anh trống trơn. Như thể cậu bán tiên nằm ngủ trên đó vài giờ trước chỉ là một ảo ảnh.

“Tại sao anh không gọi ta đổi gác?” Vị sứ giả Lindon nhìn anh đầy trách móc. Song lúc đó suy nghĩ duy nhất trong bộ óc mờ mịt vì thiếu ngủ của anh đã hướng cả về cậu Bán Tiên. “Cậu ta… cậu ta biến mất rồi.”

“Khi ta thức giấc đã không còn thấy cậu ta nữa.” Giọng Elrond ráo hoảnh. “Ta có thử ra ngoài tìm, song không phát hiện dấu hiệu gì cả. Cậu ta đã khoẻ lại đâu cơ chứ, thật là…”

Glorfindel vỗ cái đầu đau nhức bất thường của mình. Dư âm tăm tối của giấc mơ chớp nhoáng vẫn còn đọng lại. Vậy ra lời từ biệt trong lúc anh ngủ chập chờn là có thật.  _Và biết đâu giấc mơ ấy cũng có thật…_  Nghĩ đến đó, anh vội lao ra cửa. Elrond cũng theo sau anh. Bên ngoài, vạn vật sũng nước và tắm mình trong thứ ánh sáng nhạt nhoà buồn thảm. Sương mù dâng lên sau trận mưa đêm, bao phủ gần nửa khu rừng lẫn đường mòn dưới vạt áo lờ mờ trắng đục của nó. Con đường nhỏ chạy hút vào màn sương dày đặc, điểm xa nhất chỉ còn là một chấm mờ mờ, như thể nó dẫn đến thế giới nơi chỉ có hư vô ngự trị.

Glorfindel căng mắt, cố tìm kiếm trong vô vọng một dải tóc đen sau tấm mạng sương bảng lảng. Anh không tin được cậu ta lại có thể di chuyển lặng lẽ và vội vàng đến thế. Như cơn gió đêm bất chợt thoáng qua, như cơn mưa muộn thoắt đến thoắt đi, như khói sương tan biến ngay khi mặt trời lên. Đến một cái tên cũng không để lại.

Thấy Glorfindel thở dài, Elrond vỗ nhẹ vai anh: ” Đó là lựa chọn của cậu ấy. Rồi một ngày nào đó, nếu số mệnh cho phép, chúng ta sẽ gặp lại cậu.”

“Hôm qua cậu ta nói như thể mình đang bị truy đuổi, ngài còn nhớ không?” Kẻ diệt Balrog thẫn thờ nói, mắt vẫn không rời mảng rừng nhoè nhoẹt vì sương phủ. Lần đầu tiên, cảm giác trống rỗng quay trở lại với anh. Anh những tưởng nó chỉ có vào khoảnh khắc anh ngoái đầu lại nhìn ngọn tháp trắng của đức vua Turgon sụp xuống. “Với tình trạng đó, liệu cậu có thể đương đầu với những nguy hiểm trên đường? Chúng ta còn chẳng biết cậu ta hướng đến cái đích nào.”

“Cậu ấy sẽ ổn thôi.” Elrond nhẹ giọng. “Ta không dám cam đoan, nhưng có gì đó mách bảo ta rằng con đường của chúng ta và cậu ấy sẽ lại giao nhau thêm lần nữa.”

Khối nặng trong tim Glorfindel cất bớt phần nào khi anh nhìn vào đôi mắt ngời sáng của vị Bán Tiên. Anh thấy le lói chút hi vọng, và anh quyết định sẽ tin tưởng vào những gì số mệnh an bài phía trước. “Chỉ hi vọng lần gặp sau sẽ khá hơn lần này, ở một chỗ nào đó khô ráo hơn chẳng hạn.” Anh đùa. Hai người cùng mỉm cười. Bình minh từ từ xua đi màn sương, đem nắng đầu ngày toả rạng lên dải rừng.

 _Hẹn gặp lại._  Glorfindel thì thầm. Lần đầu tiên từ lúc trở về Trung Địa, anh thực lòng mong mỏi được gặp lại một ai đó. Chỉ trong khoảng thời gian ngắn ngủi, cậu Bán Tiên ấy đã khuấy tung trong anh vô vàn cảm xúc. Như thể bằng cách nào đó cậu đã chạm đến nơi sâu thẳm nhất của trái tim anh, và rồi đem đi mất một phần của nó, để lại khoảng trống chẳng điều đẹp đẽ nào trên thế giới có thể lấp đầy.

.

.

***End flashback***

.

.

“Này, Glorfindel.”

“Chuyện gì…” Chiến binh tóc vàng vừa mở miệng định hỏi theo phản xạ, đã bị một cú huých mạnh đến nỗi suýt hất anh rơi khỏi lan can. Nhanh chóng lấy lại thăng bằng, anh quay lại và thấy Gildor(*) đang cười hết cỡ. Một trong những nghi thức chào hỏi của ngài ta vừa được tiến hành – dĩ nhiên chỉ dành riêng cho anh. Glorfindel không biết tại sao mình có thể chấp nhận nó suốt từ bấy đến giờ.

“Giờ ta có thể làm cậu chú ý chưa?” Gildor hỏi, trong nỗ lực vô vọng tỏ ra nghiêm túc. “Ta đã thử gọi cậu vài chục lần, song cậu cứ như đang thả hồn mình đến tận Valinor.”

Glorfindel khẽ nhún vai. ” Chỉ vì tôi có vài vấn đề cần suy nghĩ. Gần đây quanh tôi xảy ra hơi nhiều rắc rối.” Anh đáp, bất chấp vẻ không-tin-vào-tai-mình của người đối diện.

Gildor là một trong những Tiên thuộc Kỉ Đệ Nhất cuối cùng còn ở lại Trung Địa. Dường như khúc ca tha thiết của đại dương không ảnh hưởng đến trái tim ngài nhiều như những Tiên khác. Đoàn của ngài chọn cuộc sống tự do thay vì bó mình vào một vương quốc cố định – tuy nơi họ thường lưu lại nhất là Imladris – bởi vậy họ là những kẻ đưa tin tuyệt vời giữa các vùng. Nếu cần biết tình hình ở những vùng đất xa xôi ngoài tầm kiểm soát của các trạm gác, người đầu tiên có khả năng cung cấp cho anh chỉ có thể là Gildor. Thông thường, ngài sẽ trở lại Imladris vài tháng một lần, trao đổi những tin tức nổi bật cả xấu lẫn tốt. Và dạo gần đây, tin xấu ngày một chiếm đa số. Glorfindel tự hỏi chúng còn có thể tăm tối đến đâu. Ngày mai Elrond sẽ triệu tập một cuộc họp hội đồng – anh tự nhủ đến lúc đó mình sẽ biết tường tận. Còn chiều nay dành để đón tiếp những người bạn cũ, vì vậy anh không muốn đả động đến chủ đề gây phiền muộn như Orc hoặc chiến tranh.

Gildor bước đến đứng cạnh anh, ngắm những tia sáng đỏ cuối ngày dát lên rặng sồi. Glorfindel thích vị trí này, nơi anh có thể bao quát cổng vào Imladris và lắng nghe bài ca trầm thường nhật của dòng thác. Gió chiều thoáng qua, làm gợn mái tóc bạch kim buông dài của vị Tiên. “Hi vọng đám rắc rối đó không phải từ anh mà ra.” Ngài nói sau một quãng dài im lặng.

Trong khoảnh khắc, ánh mắt họ chạm nhau. Glorfindel biết không thể che giấu dòng suy nghĩ rối bời của mình khỏi đôi mắt xanh sáng kia. Từ sau cuộc nói chuyện trên cầu thang, anh chưa gặp lại Erestor lần nào, và anh có cảm tưởng cậu đang cố tình tránh mặt mình. Anh có nghĩ đến chuyện lên phòng cậu, nhưng lại e ngại làm phiền cậu ta nghỉ ngơi – dẫu sao Erestor cũng vừa trải qua một buổi sáng mệt mỏi. Một phần cũng do anh không biết mình sẽ nói gì. Cậu ta gần như cự tuyệt mọi sự quan tâm lo lắng của người khác. Rồi anh không khỏi nhớ về cuộc tranh cãi gay gắt trong thư phòng của Elrond. Lãnh chúa và quân sư trưởng thực sự không còn hoà hợp được như trước kia. Hiểm nguy rình rập quanh Imladris ngày một nhiều, điều cuối cùng họ cần là xung đột triền miên giữa hai người đứng đầu. Hơn nữa Glorfindel ghét cảm giác phải thấy hai người đó tranh cãi.

“Gần đây cậu ít nói hơn thì phải, Glorfindel. Ta nhớ lần trước mình ở Imladris, có một tên Tiên không buông tha ta từ sáng đến tối với câu chuyện về cuộc sống khốn đốn của hắn.” Gildor lại lên tiếng khi thấy anh im lặng quá lâu. Biết mình đang thể hiện thái độ rất bất lịch sự, Glorfindel đành gượng cười: “Có lẽ… vì lúc này đã quen với cuộc sống khốn đốn rồi, nên tôi cũng chẳng than thở làm gì. Đừng bảo với tôi là ngài thích nghe đấy.”

“Ở một góc độ nào đó… thì đúng là vậy.” Gildor đáp, hất một lọn tóc vừa xoà xuống mặt vì gió. “Rốt cuộc là có chuyện rắc rối gì xảy ra với anh thế?”

Vẻ bông đùa trên khuôn mặt đẹp đẽ của ngài đã sớm biến mất. Glorfindel biết vừa rồi là một đề nghị thật lòng được lắng nghe. Anh lần chần một chút, rồi nhận ra bấy giờ anh không thể trải lòng với bất kì ai ở Imladris. Nếu là thuở trước – khi định mệnh nghiệt ngã chưa cướp đi phu nhân Celebrían và chưa có cuộc tranh cãi gay gắt giữa Erestor và lãnh chúa – hẳn anh sẽ tìm đến một trong hai người bạn vong niên. Họ luôn có cách riêng để khích lệ tinh thần người khác, cũng như đưa ra những lời khuyên sáng suốt. Tuy nhiên lúc này mối trăn trở của anh lại chính là họ.  _Và họ cũng đã đủ mệt mỏi với vấn đề của riêng mình._

“Tôi chẳng biết bắt đầu từ đâu…” Anh ngập ngừng. Gildor vỗ nhẹ vai anh rồi gật đầu tỏ ý  _cứ nói từ đâu cũng được._  Anh nỗ lực sắp xếp những luồng suy nghĩ rối rắm trong đầu: ” Tôi không rõ… nhưng dường như mọi thứ quanh tôi đều đang trật khỏi lộ trình từ trước tới giờ. Những báo cáo liên tục về dấu hiệu của kẻ thù. Xung đột âm ỉ lúc nào cũng chực bùng lên giữa hai người bạn thân thiết nhất. Lãnh chúa…dường như đang trở nên vô cảm với mọi người. Ngài không còn được sáng suốt như xưa, khi phu nhân chưa dong buồm.”

Giọng anh dần trượt đi. Gildor đăm chiêu suy tư, ngón tay mảnh dẻ lơ đãng rà trên lan can. “Ta biết. Ta vừa nói chuyện với lãnh chúa lúc trưa. Ngài ấy đã thay đổi.”

“Theo chiều hướng tệ hơn trước rất nhiều.” Glorfindel xác nhận. “Đôi lúc tôi không còn nhận ra ngài ấy nữa. Như thể lãnh chúa chỉ là lớp vỏ còn sót lại của những năm tháng huy hoàng xưa kia. Bi kịch của phu nhân đã tác động quá lớn đến tâm hồn ngài. Không bao lâu nữa chắc chắn cư dân cả thung lũng đều sẽ nhận ra sự bất ổn đó. Nhưng vấn đề còn nghiêm trọng hơn, là vì Erestor đang…”

“Glorfindel, đội tuần tra lúc sáng của anh chưa báo cáo đấy.”

Giọng trong veo nhưng đầy trách móc vẳng tới khiến Glorfindel gần như nhảy dựng lên, quên phắt những gì sắp nói. Hệt một cái bóng lặng lẽ, Erestor đã đến sau lưng lúc nào không hay. Một nửa người cậu khuất sau bóng cây cột.  _Giống như cậu ta đang tan biến vào bóng tối vậy._ Đó là suy nghĩ đầu tiên nháng lên trong đầu, và Glorfindel nỗ lực dằn nó xuống.  _Hoặc có khi mình quá mất tập trung nên không nhận ra – chẳng phải vừa rồi Gildor cũng khiến mình giật thót như vậy sao?_

Erestor đã nhận ra sự có mặt của vị khách. “Chào mừng trở lại, Gildor Inglorion. Hẳn là một hành trình dài vất vả rồi.” Cậu mỉm cười lịch thiệp với vị Tiên tóc bạch kim, hơi sững người khi ngài ta lao đến trao cho cậu một cái ôm thân mật. Một nghi thức chào hỏi khác của ngài ta – chỉ dành riêng cho Erestor. Tuy nhiên hơn một ngàn năm cậu vẫn tỏ vẻ ngạc nhiên như thể đó là lần đầu ngài ta làm vậy. Cậu chần chừ vài giây rồi cũng ôm đáp lại ngài, hơi cứng nhắc. Glorfindel đột nhiên thấy nóng mặt không rõ nguyên do. Anh chưa bao giờ dám ôm cậu ta như thế, và anh thoáng ghen tị với Gildor – ngài ta và Erestor có thể cư xử thoải mái, bình thường như mọi Tiên thân thiết khác, mà không phải bận lòng về bóng ma quá khứ cùng những cảm xúc không được phép nói ra.

“Thật tốt khi được gặp lại cậu, quân sư trưởng.” Gildor nói khi buông Erestor ra. “Mọi việc gần đây suôn sẻ chứ? Tôi nhớ mấy bài thơ của cậu chết được, hi vọng cậu còn viết. Cậu có bị hai thằng quý tử của Elrond quấy nhiễu nữa không? Cai quản cái thung lũng này không nhàn hạ chút nào.”

“Mọi việc ổn cả, cảm ơn ngài đã quan tâm.” Quân sư trưởng Imladris khẽ đáp. Glorfindel không biết có phải do mình tưởng tượng ra không, nhưng dường câu trả lời của cậu gợn cay đắng. Vẻ đau khổ của cậu ban sáng vẫn in hằn trong tâm trí anh. “Chỉ có một kẻ chuyên gây phiền toái thôi, và kẻ đó đang đứng cạnh ngài. Glorfindel, nếu đội của anh không báo cáo…” Cậu ta quay sang anh, chuẩn bị cho một bài thuyết giáo. Hẳn cậu không hề bị phân tâm vì sự có mặt của Gildor.

“Rồi, rồi.” Chiến binh tóc vàng cắt ngang, hơi khó chịu vì biết mặt mình đang đỏ lên, và cả Gildor cười như chưa từng được cười. “Để tôi xuống nhắc đội trưởng, chắc cậu ta lại bê tha say xỉn ở đâu đó. Tôi đảm bảo lúc trăng lên cậu sẽ có bản báo cáo chi tiết nhất trong lịch sử Trung Địa.”

“Hi vọng vậy.” Erestor đáp bằng cái giọng cáu bẳn thường nhật của cậu ta. Không nấn ná thêm một giây thừa thãi nào, cậu nói lời tạm biệt với Gildor, rồi nhanh chóng biến mất sau dải hành lang. Glorfindel biết cậu ta còn phải phê duyệt một mớ công văn từ hội đồng cố vấn. _Chắc chắn lại bỏ bữa tối cho xem._  Anh thở dài, tự hỏi Erestor đã bao giờ nghĩ đến chuyện chia sẻ công việc với người khác.

Có gì đó không ngừng dấy lên trong anh, giống như một thứ điềm gở mơ hồ, khi anh nhìn theo dải tóc đen mượt khuất vào bóng chiều. Anh nhớ lại ban sáng cậu ta đã trượt chân trên cầu thang, cũng như biểu cảm đau đớn của cậu lúc anh nhìn lén qua khe cửa thư phòng lãnh chúa, và mùi thảo dược trị thương cứ phảng phất ám lấy không gian – kể từ cái đêm hai người gặp nhau ở thư viện.

“Erestor bị thương à?” Gildor nói huỵch cái điều mà Glorfindel trăn trở bấy nay. Ngài cũng đang nhíu mày nhìn về phía hành lang, nơi cậu ta vừa đi khuất. “Thảo dược trị thương. Ta nhận ra cái mùi đó lúc ta ôm cậu ấy, không lẫn vào đâu được.”

“Tôi cũng nghĩ vậy. Gần đây cậu ấy cư xử hơi lạ, và cũng xanh xao hơn nhiều. Nhưng tôi không cách nào kiểm tra được.” Glorfindel đáp. Cơn ác mộng hằng đêm đang quay trở lại, mang vị đắng nghét của tro tàn và vị tanh của máu vừa đổ. Tim anh bất giác đau nhói.

Vị Tiên tóc bạch kim mở to mắt ngạc nhiên:” Cái gì? Ta cứ tưởng hai người là chỗ bạn bè thân thiết lâu năm, cậu chỉ cần hỏi thăm một câu là biết. Và lẽ ra cậu phải là người đầu tiên biết mới đúng.” Rồi ngài ôm đầu tỏ vẻ bất lực khi chiến binh tóc vàng lầm bầm gì đó nghe như “cậu ta đánh.”

Ngay từ khi họ mới quen nhau, Erestor đã luôn xù lông dữ dội khi anh tỏ ý quan tâm đến cậu, như thể anh là một mối phiền toái đáng ghét. Đó cũng là một trong những thói khó bỏ của cậu – không muốn khiến người khác phải lo lắng. Thành thử cậu ta luôn âm thầm chịu đựng cả vết thương tinh thần lẫn thể xác. Anh chỉ lo quá khứ sẽ lặp lại một lần nữa, khi cậu gục ngã mà mình không thể đến kịp.

“Coi kìa, nếu cậu ta lấy thuốc, hẳn các y sư sẽ rõ hơn ai hết đúng không?” Gildor gợi ý, và tia sáng bừng lên trong đầu Glorfindel.  _Ngốc thật, tại sao mình không nghĩ ra sớm hơn nhỉ? Chỉ cần đến hỏi họ là xong_. Ngài có vẻ hài lòng khi thấy anh đã thông suốt. “Đó là trường hợp nếu cậu muốn làm kẻ quan tâm thầm lặng. Song ta thấy tốt hơn hết vẫn là hỏi thăm trực tiếp.”

“Tôi biết phải làm gì mà, Gildor.” Chiến binh tóc vàng đáp lẹ. Rồi anh nhận ra vầng dương đang xế bóng, chỉ còn là một quầng lửa dài rực đỏ phía trên dãy núi. Tuy nhiên mây đen dày đặc đang kéo đến từ phía Nam. Gió cũng đổi chiều, thổi mạnh hơn làm những tán sồi rung lên dữ dội. “Xem ra đêm nay lại mưa nữa. Tôi nghĩ tôi phải đi nhắc đội trưởng đội tuần tra báo cáo cho Erestor kẻo muộn.”

Gildor gỡ nhẹ một cái lá đỏ vừa bị gió cuốn vướng vào áo choàng. “Nhớ đừng quên đến y viện. Hẹn gặp lại tối nay trong Sảnh Lửa, tôi vừa sáng tác mấy bài hát mới, cậu không được vắng mặt đâu đấy.” Ngài nói với một nụ cười tinh quái. Nhưng khi anh nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh sáng của ngài, lại chẳng bắt gặp tia bông đùa nào. Thay vào đó, chúng gợn phiền muộn một cách kì lạ. Anh tự hỏi những suy nghĩ gì đang diễn ra trong đầu ngài, nhưng rồi quyết định không tọc mạch thêm nữa. Anh đã có quá đủ những phiền muộn của riêng mình.

Trong lúc bước xuống cầu thang, Glorfindel không khỏi nghĩ mông lung về cuộc trò chuyện vừa rồi. Được tự do mở lòng khiến anh thấy nhẹ nhõm hơn vài tiếng trước, suy nghĩ cũng bớt rối rắm hơn. Lần đầu tiên trong nhiều tháng qua, anh có thể chia sẻ trăn trở của mình với một Tiên khác, giải toả khối u ám vẫn đè nặng trong tim mình. Elrond đã quyết định trốn vào thế giới riêng của ngài, thờ ơ lãnh đạm với mọi người xung quanh. Erestor thì đang bận lòng tới vô số vấn đề chỉ mình cậu biết. Imladris này chỉ còn Gildor lắng nghe anh. Glorfindel không thể phủ nhận cuộc trò chuyện trên hành lang là một trong những khoảnh khắc hiếm hoi anh cảm thấy bình yên.

Đột nhiên anh thấy mình không thể chờ đến bữa tối ở Sảnh Lửa. Anh khát khao được gặp lại Gildor vô cùng, dẫu họ chỉ vừa chia tay cách đây vài phút.

Cũng vì hướng cả suy nghĩ về vị Tiên tóc bạch kim, anh đã không để ý thấy vệt máu trên tay vịn cầu thang bên phải – còn chưa kịp khô.

Chẳng bao lâu, cơn mưa muộn lặng lẽ đổ, xoá sạch dấu vết bất thường ấy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*)Gildor: Một trong những Tiên từ Kỉ Đệ Nhất còn nán lại Trung Địa. Trong truyện, Frodo gặp đoàn của ngài khi trên đường từ Shire đến Bree, và ngài cảnh báo cho cậu về chín tên Kỵ Sĩ Đen (chương 3 quyển 1). Ngài cũng là người nói câu:”Đừng dây vào chuyện của các phù thuỷ, bởi họ tinh quái và mau giận.” Gildor thuộc một nhánh của nhà Finarfin( cha của Galadriel) Thành thử tui sẽ để Glorfindel gọi Gildor là “ngài” cho thích hợp. Sau này khi Đại Nhẫn Chiến kết thúc, ngài cùng các Tiên trong đoàn cũng dong buồm về Aman.


	5. Erestor - Cái chết của vầng dương

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nếu cả thế giới đang chống lại ta, điều tốt đẹp cuối cùng là được làm theo những gì trái tim mách bảo, dẫu cái giá phải trả có cay đắng thế nào.

_***Flashback*** _

.

.

Năm đó, Erestor không biết mình đã vô thức bước giữa màn sương trong bao lâu. Phớt lờ sự kiệt quệ, cái đói, cái lạnh và cả những kẻ truy đuổi,vị cố vấn tóc đen vẫn kiên trì tiếp tục hành trình cô độc. Khu rừng ẩm thấp mờ mịt không tồn tại khái niệm thời gian. Một ngày, một năm, hay một ngàn năm cũng vậy, trước mắt anh chẳng có gam màu nào khác ngoài sắc trắng lạnh lẽo đến tận xương tuỷ.

_Lẽ ra mình nên nói lời cảm ơn và từ biệt với ngài Elrond, nhưng mình không còn thời gian._ Lòng anh chợt nhói lên với suy nghĩ ấy. Anh vẫn chưa xác định được cuộc gặp gỡ thoáng qua với ngài là tốt hay xấu, song vị Bán Tiên thông thái dường đã gieo vào trái tim đầy bóng tối của anh một mầm non kết từ ánh sáng cùng hy vọng. Nó lặng lẽ đâm chồi, thúc giục anh tìm ra con đường khác sau màn sương, và hứa hẹn rằng sẽ có ngày hai ngả đường – của anh và của Elrond – sẽ lại giao nhau thêm lần nữa. Nghĩ đến đó, vị cố vấn có thêm chút sức mạnh để băng qua dải rừng tăm tối đầy bụi gai.

Chỉ đến khi gió đổi chiều và màn sương đột ngột tản đi, Erestor mới nhận ra suốt quãng thời gian lẫn lộn giữa hai bờ hư thực vừa rồi, chân mình đã tự đưa mình về lại ngôi nhà của thầy. Nơi chốn đầy hoài niệm mà từng ấy năm anh nửa muốn lãng quên, nửa muốn trở về.

Muốn lãng quên, vì nó quá yên bình, quá đẹp đẽ – mà anh đã học được ở kinh đô Ost-in-Edhil lộng lẫy rằng cái đẹp luôn đi cùng mất mát và đau buồn. Muốn trở về, vì anh biết lúc nào cũng có người ở đó sẵn sàng dang tay chào đón mình.

_Mình nhớ thầy._ Tim anh đau âm ỉ khi kỉ niệm quá vãng ùa về. _Mình nhớ mọi thứ thuộc về thầy. Mình nhớ phòng thuốc, tuy chật hẹp nhưng luôn ấm áp và thơm nồng mùi thảo dược. Mình nhớ cái thư viện nhỏ chất đầy thư tịch trên lầu, nhớ giá nến toả sáng suốt đêm, nhớ cách thầy lướt tay trên những con chữ cổ phai màu mực. Mình nhớ tiếng thầy, dù là khuyên nhủ hay quở trách mình vẫn muốn được nghe lại._

Bỏ lại sau lưng dải sương mù lễnh loãng, Erestor đến đứng tần ngần trước hai cánh cửa gỗ đơn sơ không chạm khắc – khác với đồng tộc, thầy vốn yêu thích sự đơn giản tuyệt đối. Từng bậc thang đá xám với tay vịn mảnh uốn cong vẫn hệt như trong trí nhớ anh, có điều lớp rêu phủ trên đó đã dày hơn, sau bao mùa nắng mưa đến đi bất chợt. Anh đã tựa người vào dải cầu thang lộ thiên ấy không biết bao nhiêu lần, say sưa ngắm bầu trời sao mùa hạ trải ngút, nghe thầy hát những bài ca cổ xưa về ngôi sao toả sáng rực rỡ trên trán Earendil. Và cũng chính nơi đây, vào một buổi chiều có hoàng hôn đỏ thẫm như nhuốm máu, anh đã nói lời giã biệt chốn bình yên duy nhất của mình, lên đường đến kinh đô mà không hay biết mình sẽ đánh mất những gì.

_Dòng máu lai tạp nhơ nhớp. Kẻ phản bội lãnh chúa, sát hại đồng tộc._  Lời buộc tội gay gắt của trưởng cố vấn như mũi dao xoáy trong tâm trí.  _Con đã trở thành người như thế. Liệu thầy có còn dang tay ra với con không?_  Erestor thốt nhiên thấy cổ họng nghẹn đắng. Vị lờm lợm của bùn đất và nước hồ đục ngầu lại dâng lên, như thể anh vừa ngoi khỏi mặt nước mờ mịt sương giăng, và cơn đau đầu quay trở lại, nhức buốt như bị vòng gai cuốn siết. Anh có cảm tưởng khó thể đứng vững lâu hơn, song anh không thể để thầy thấy hình ảnh thảm hại của mình.

_Bất cứ lúc nào cậu thấy không thể giữ thăng bằng, hãy nắm lấy tay ta._

Lời vị Bán Tiên vĩ đại âm vang trong tâm tưởng. Ngay khoảnh khắc nhớ lại đôi mắt xám đong đầy sự quan tâm lẫn thấu hiểu của Elrond, không hiểu sao mặt cỏ ướt sương ngừng chao nghiêng dưới anh.

“Eres? Là con?”

Chàng Tiên tóc đen ngẩng lên lập tức khi nghe tiếng gọi thân thương ấy. Từ trước tới giờ chỉ có hai người gọi anh là Eres. Cánh cửa gỗ từ từ mở ra, chậm rãi, bình thản như giấc mộng. Cùng lúc, trái tim chằng chịt vết thương của anh cũng mở ra cả một trời nhớ thương và hoài niệm, xanh biếc như tán rừng một sớm ban mai mùa xuân. Trong hội đồng cố vấn, anh luôn tìm cách đóng chặt trái tim, dằn nén cảm xúc của mình lại, song lúc này không xiềng xích nào có thể ngăn trở chúng nữa.

Anh chớp mắt, nhưng chẳng còn thấy gì ngoài những mảng mờ nhoè vì màn nước mắt vừa vô thức dâng lên, mặn chát. Anh chỉ mang máng biết rằng mình đã lao đến ôm lấy thầy – hoặc ngược lại, thầy đã dang tay ôm lấy anh, như thuở người cưu mang đứa trẻ mồ côi bị đồng tộc nguyền rủa. Hơi ấm toả từ vòng tay thầy từ từ thấm vào người, đánh tan cái lạnh buốt xương mà anh cảm thấy khi bước ra mặt hồ dưới tán nhựa ruồi, và vị lờm lợm của nước hồ từ từ bị thay thế bởi ngọt dịu của kí ức xưa cũ. Lúc này anh mới ý thức được mình đã đi xa thế nào. Sau hành trình băng qua khu rừng dày sương, khắp người anh chi chít những vết gai cào xước rớm máu, song anh chẳng còn cảm giác đau đớn nữa.

“Con… con xin lỗi…” Erestor nghẹn giọng, tìm cách lau nước mắt – anh thấy mình không khác tiểu Tiên ngày xưa là bao – nhưng mặc cho nỗ lực của anh, lệ vẫn không ngừng ứa ra, thấm lên vai áo thầy.  _Thầy đã đặt biết bao kì vọng. Và con lại làm mọi chuyện thành ra thế này. Con xin lỗi. Con thật sự xin lỗi._

“Được rồi, đừng ngốc. Không sao cả.” Duvainor vỗ về đứa học trò mà ông coi như con trai – đứa học trò mà ông đã khẩn cầu Valar hãy ban cho nó một cuộc sống yên bình, bù đắp lại những đau khổ tột cùng nó phải chịu suốt thời thơ ấu. Tuy nhiên, có lẽ các vị thần đã nhẫn tâm phớt lờ lời nguyện cầu của ông. Không cần đến phép đọc tâm tưởng, vị Tiên tóc đen cũng dễ dàng đoán biết được chuyện gì xảy ra với nó. Trái tim ông nhói lên khi hình ảnh thằng bé bước xuyên qua những dải sương giăng mờ bên bờ hồ đột ngột nháng qua tâm trí. “Con không cần phải đi đâu nữa. Ở lại đây. Ở lại đây với ta.”

Vị cố vấn trẻ gật đầu, rồi vùi khuôn mặt đẫm lệ vào ngực thầy, khát khao có thể giữ khoảnh khắc này vĩnh viễn. Anh hít vào mùi hương thảo dược hăng nồng vương trên tóc thầy, cùng những nếp áo phảng phất mùi giấy da cũ – có lẽ thầy vẫn miệt mài làm việc với giá sách và vạc thuốc của mình như ngày nào. Cuối cùng anh cũng có thể quay ngược thời gian, trở lại là chàng Tiên phụ việc cho thầy. Erestor, thành viên hội đồng cố vấn của Celebrimbor đã chết – hoặc đúng hơn là không bao giờ tồn tại.

_Như vậy là được rồi._  Erestor thầm nhủ.  _Các ngươi không thể bắt được ta nữa._

Năm đó, chàng Tiên trẻ tuổi vẫn chưa biết rằng, móng vuốt của số mệnh có thể bắt kịp người ta bất cứ khi nào nó muốn.

***  
  
Erestor thấy mình quay trở lại buổi chiều cuối hạ năm xưa, khi cha ghé thăm nhà sau chuyến tuần tra. Nắng hoàng hôn nhuộm đỏ vạt áo choàng bạc màu sau bao hành trình đằng đẵng, và cứa sâu thêm những vết sẹo trên khuôn mặt khắc khổ. Sung sướng ôm lấy cổ cha, cậu Bán Tiên tóc đen không hay biết đó là chuyến thăm cuối cùng của người.

Mẹ chưa bao giờ kể tường tận về việc bà đem lòng yêu một con người – một lính biên phòng tầm thường, vô danh, không có dòng máu vương giả cao quý nào chảy trong huyết quản. Chưa kể đó là thứ tình yêu vốn bị ngăn cản. Dấn thân vào những trận chiến bảo vệ biên giới, cha chưa bao giờ ở nhà quá hai ngày. Tất cả những gì anh nhớ về cha là đôi mắt xanh xám lúc nào cũng tối sẫm nỗi buồn như hai vết thương hở miệng; cùng mái tóc đen rất dài, giống như một dòng thác huyền – điều khá bất thường đối với con người. Anh thường vùi mặt vào đó mỗi lần hiếm hoi được cha bế lên, hít vào thứ mùi hoang dã của lá rừng và khói lửa còn vương sót, nghe giọng nói trầm trầm của cha kề sát tai mình: Eres, lẽ ra con phải được sống hạnh phúc, cha ước gì mình đã làm khác đi…

Tuy nhiên lần này cha chỉ lẳng lặng gỡ tay anh khỏi cổ mình, rồi quay lưng bước về phía bìa rừng đang dần bị bóng tối nuốt chửng. Anh muốn gọi tên người, nhưng đau đớn thay lại chẳng thể nhớ ra. Anh định chạy theo cha, rồi phát hiện thảm cỏ dưới chân mình đã biến thành một bể máu tươi, thẫm đỏ như ánh tà dương cuối ngày kia. Từng đợt sóng máu không ngừng dâng lên, níu chặt chân anh. Và khi anh nhìn xuống, thủ cấp nát bấy của thầy Duvainor chầm chậm trôi qua. Một con sóng đỏ tanh tưởi nữa cuộn lên, nhận chìm tất cả.

Erestor giật mình thức giấc, phát hiện ra mình đã ngủ quên trong phòng đọc. Anh lấy lại nhịp thở, cố gắng trấn tĩnh sau cơn ác mộng chớp nhoáng. Từ sau lần bị trục xuất khỏi Ost-in-Edhil, anh phải nhờ đến thảo dược an thần của thầy trong một thời gian dài, thành thử anh không lạ lẫm gì những giấc mơ tăm tối. Tuy nhiên cơn ác mộng lần này hoàn toàn khác biệt. Những hình ảnh xuất hiện trong đó vô cùng rõ ràng, hơi lạnh tột cùng và linh cảm chết chóc chúng đem lại rất thật, đến nỗi anh vẫn cảm thấy vị tanh của máu lẩn quất không buông tha.

Hít một hơi sâu, chàng Tiên tóc đen nhìn quanh, nhận thấy ánh sáng duy nhất trong căn nhà đến từ cây nến sắp tàn của mình. Còn tất thảy – hành lang, cầu thang, phòng thuốc lẫn thư phòng của thầy – đều chìm trong bóng tối.

Cố không để nỗi sợ hãi chế ngự mình, Erestor khoác áo choàng rồi khêu lại sợi bấc, cầm giá nến ra khỏi phòng đọc, bước vào màn tối sâu hun hút. Cơn mưa khuya vẫn đều đặn gõ nhịp bên ngoài. Anh không nhận ra ngôi nhà quen thuộc trước giờ nữa. Chừng ấy năm, thầy luôn luôn giữ cho những ngọn đèn toả sáng thâu đêm, thành thử chuyện đêm nay hết sức bất thường. Linh tính sắp có điềm gở ngày một tăng, song Erestor không dám cất tiếng gọi thầy, bởi anh đột nhiên lo sợ rằng mình có thể đánh thức thứ gì đó đang nấp sau tấm màn đen kịt kia.

“Con vẫn chưa ngủ sao?” Giọng quen thuộc vọng ra từ thư phòng, được khuếch đại trong không gian tĩnh mịch, khiến Erestor gần như giật thót. Anh trút một hơi thở nhẹ nhõm. Có vẻ cơn ác mộng kì lạ đã tác động đến trái tim anh nhiều hơn anh tưởng. Gạt đi dòng suy nghĩ hung gở, anh nhẹ đẩy cửa bước vào phòng. Thầy đang tựa người vào khung cửa sổ, nhìn đăm đăm vào màn sương xám xịt dâng lên ngoài bìa rừng. Từng đợt gió đêm lạnh buốt không ngớt thốc vào, thổi tung tóc thầy, mang theo cả những chiếc lá úa dập nát.

“Thầy đang bận lòng chuyện gì vậy?” Chàng Tiên tóc đen khẽ hỏi, đặt giá nến lên bàn và khum tay che chắn cho ngọn lửa đang phập phù vì gió.

Duvainor không quay đầu lại. Khi nói, giọng ông gợn cay đắng lẫn buồn bã mà Erestor chưa nghe bao giờ. “Ta linh cảm thời khắc ấy sắp đến rồi. Nhờ sự chủ quan của chúng ta, kẻ thù đã trỗi dậy mạnh mẽ hơn bao giờ hết. Sẽ chẳng còn lại gì, ngoài những khúc ca hát về sự lụi tàn của vương quốc.”

Lời thầy xuyên qua anh như một thanh kiếm băng, sắc và lạnh buốt. Anh bất giác nhớ đến nỗi tuyệt vọng tột cùng nháng lên trong mình khi thấy Annatar bước qua cổng cung điện. Sự tà ác ấy sẽ nhấn chìm vương quốc vào biển lửa. Tuy nhiên, lãnh chúa đã mê muội với những món quà, những kỹ năng hắn truyền dạy, còn hội đồng cố vấn gọi anh là kẻ dối trá và phản bội.  _Erestor, thành viên hội đồng cố vấn đã chết rồi._  Anh thầm nhủ.  _Ngươi không cần bận tâm đến những kẻ chìm trong bùa mê của Annatar, những kẻ đẩy ngươi vào màn sương mờ mịt. Ngươi không thể để chúng huỷ hoại cuộc đời mình thêm lần nữa._

“Bóng tối chưa bao giờ buông tha Trung Địa.” Erestor khẽ nói. “Có thể đó chỉ thuần tuý là linh cảm, không thể nói trước nó có xảy ra thật hay không. Suy cho cùng, trước giờ chúng ta vẫn không ngừng sống với nỗi bất an. Vả lại con nghĩ… điều gì rồi cũng có cái kết của nó. Chẳng có vương quốc nào trường tồn mãi mãi.”

“Phải rồi. Đôi khi linh cảm chỉ là linh cảm.” Thầy đáp. ” Nhưng lần này thì không, ta đã nhìn thấy nó, Eres ạ. Nhìn thấy rất rõ. Không còn nghi ngờ gì nữa, Chúa Tể Bóng Tối đang ráo riết củng cố quyền lực, để một lần nữa thôn tính Trung Địa. Ta phải đến Ost-in-Edhil.”

Erestor có cảm tưởng như thầy vừa giáng cho mình một đòn chí tử. Loạng choạng lùi lại tựa mình vào mép bàn, anh khó khăn lắm mới có thể bắt mình lên tiếng, những thanh âm rời rạc, đứt quãng trong nỗi bàng hoàng tột độ vừa ập đến. “Thầy… sẽ đi?… Nhưng nhà vua…”

“Nhà vua cần có người thức tỉnh khỏi thứ tà ác đang kiểm soát ngài. Ta sẽ không đứng nhìn quê hương mình bị chiến tranh dày xéo. Con muốn ta trốn tránh cả đời sao, Eres? Ngọn lửa chiến tranh rồi sẽ lan khắp Eriador, không chừa một gốc cây ngọn cỏ. Tất cả chúng ta rồi sẽ chẳng còn nơi nào để trốn.” Thầy nói, trầm ngâm nhìn màn sương mờ mịt bên ngoài, đã lan đến trảng cỏ trước nhà. Gió đột ngột thổi mạnh hơn, gào khóc qua tán rừng cổ xưa. Cơn mưa như nhận được tín hiệu, đáp lời bằng cách chuyển từ khúc ca rả rích lặng lẽ của mình thành từng hồi nước đổ xối xả. Vị Tiên tóc đen vẫn đứng yên tại chỗ, không màng đến những đợt mưa lạnh buốt hắt vào người mình.

Erestor tự hỏi thầy đang nhìn thấy gì ngoài tương lai diệt vong chực chờ phía trước.  _Thật đáng tiếc, vùng đất này không phải quê hương của con. Nó chỉ để lại nỗi đau buồn cùng mất mát. Nó chưa bao giờ chấp nhận con._

“Con biết. Và con cũng không định trốn tránh.” Erestor nỗ lực giữ cho giọng mình đừng cao lên quá giới hạn. Suy cho cùng, những điều thầy nói không sai, song anh vẫn luôn nghĩ đến một phương án khác. “Nhưng thay vì vội vàng quyết định dấn thân vào nguy hiểm, tại sao chúng ta không xây dựng một cứ điểm, rồi đợi khi thời cơ chín muồi? Lúc này sẽ không ai đoái hoài đến lời thầy – họ vẫn còn chìm đắm trong ánh vàng ngọc đẹp đẽ. Rất có thể chúng sẽ… sẽ đối xử bất công với người nói lên sự thật.”  _Giống như con từng bị. Và con không muốn mất thầy._

“Ta hiểu con đã phải trải qua những gì, nhưng con đã trở nên hơi quá cực đoan rồi Eres ạ. Con nói về đồng tộc như thể họ là kẻ thù không đội trời chung, và nói về tương lai của vùng Eriador như thể con không liên quan gì tới nó. Nếu phải đánh đổi tính mạng để kéo vương quốc khỏi bùa mê của Chúa Tể Bóng Tối thì ta sẵn lòng. Ta vẫn sẽ đến kinh đô dù con nói gì đi chăng.” Duvainor đáp lại, giọng gay gắt bất thường. “Bây giờ không tranh cãi nữa, hãy bình tĩnh suy nghĩ. Sáng mai con có thể cho ta câu trả lời – con sẽ đi cùng ta, hay ở lại lẩn trốn và chết khi chiến tranh tràn qua như một con chuột hèn nhát?”

Trong khoảnh khắc, Erestor nghĩ mình vừa nghe thấy tiếng thứ gì đó vỡ vụn giữa họ. Nỗi uất ức lẫn xấu hổ dâng lên bóp nghẹt trái tim anh – trong hội đồng cố vấn, chưa từng có Tiên nào chấp nhận những phương án của anh. Và bây giờ cả thầy cũng vậy. Người thầy anh yêu thương và kính trọng nhất, người thầy anh xem như cha mình, đang sắp lao vào móng vuốt của bóng tối chỉ vì niềm kiêu hãnh cùng sự trung thành đơn thuần. Ý nghĩ về một cứ điểm xây trong lòng thung lũng, vừa dễ dàng phòng thủ vừa có thể điều quân linh hoạt đến các chiến trường luôn ám ảnh anh nhiều năm nay, tuy nhiên thầy đã gạt phăng nó.  _Chẳng lẽ cứ phải chiến đấu mù quáng mặt đối mặt, và chết mới có thể gọi là dũng cảm sao?_

Cổ họng Erestor nghẹn đắng, nhưng ngọn lửa giận dữ đã lấn át tất cả cảm xúc mềm yếu trong tim. Anh thoáng nhận ra mình không còn là đứa trẻ răm rắp nghe theo lời thầy. Cũng như Duvainor, anh có phương án của riêng mình, niềm kiêu hãnh của riêng mình, và anh sẽ không từ bỏ chúng.

_Con đường ấy chỉ dành cho mình mà thôi._

“Không cần đến sáng mai đâu, thưa thầy.” Anh lặng lẽ nói. Ngọn nến trên bàn không chống chọi nổi với gió, le lói rồi tắt phụt. “Câu trả lời của con chỉ có một. Luôn luôn như vậy.”

Đó là lời cuối cùng giữa anh và thầy.

Duvainor không đáp, chỉ lẳng lặng bước ngang qua anh ra khỏi phòng, dù anh nghĩ trước đó thầy có gật đầu rất nhẹ. Erestor bị bỏ lại với cơn mưa lạnh buốt và căn phòng rộng thênh, trống trải. Hơi nước lẫn gió thốc vào khiến anh rùng mình.  _Mình chẳng bao giờ giữ lâu được một mối quan hệ, thật thảm hại._  Anh thoắt nghĩ, thấy mặt mình ướt lạnh. Chẳng biết tự khi nào lệ đã vô thức dâng lên, tràn xuống má, lạnh lẽo và mặn chát như quá khứ, hiện tại, và cả tương lai của anh.

_Người thân cuối cùng của mình đã đi rồi._  Chàng Tiên tóc đen chạnh nghĩ, trong nỗ lực vô vọng gạt đi dòng lệ không ngừng chảy. Ngọn lửa của uất ức cùng giận dữ đã sớm tan biến, song anh không thể quay đầu lại được nữa. Kể từ đây, anh sẽ đi con đường mình đã chọn.

Bình minh hôm sau, thầy ra đi không một lời từ biệt. Erestor không ra tiễn, cũng chẳng đứng nhìn theo, chỉ im lặng ngồi trong thư viện, nghe tiếng vó ngựa của thầy xa dần, xa dần rồi rơi hút vào bầu không tĩnh mịch. Anh sợ hình ảnh trong giấc mơ sẽ quay trở lại – hình ảnh người cha quay đầu bước vào khu rừng đầy bóng tối.

Vào mùa xuân buồn bã ấy, Erestor những tưởng mình có thể lạnh lùng gạt đi tất cả những cảm xúc, ép quãng thời gian êm đềm sống bên thầy vào nơi sâu nhất của trái tim mình, xoá sạch cái tên Duvainor trong tâm tưởng để có thể bước về phía trước không hối tiếc. Nhiều năm về sau, trải bao mất mát, bao vật đổi sao dời và Eregion chỉ còn là bóng ma quá khứ u ám, Erestor vẫn không ngừng tự trách mình. Nếu thuở đó anh có thể dẹp bỏ cái tôi rất trẻ con, hẳn câu chuyện sẽ rẽ theo một hướng khác – không cay đắng như hiện thực. Tình yêu là một thứ gì đó trường tồn vĩnh cửu, dẫu bị che khuất hay vùi lấp bởi niềm tự ái nhất thời.

Và cả sự thù hận cũng vậy.

Lần gặp sau này, vào ngày tịch dương nhuộm rực chiến địa một sắc đỏ chết chóc, tất cả những gì còn lại của người thầy anh yêu quý là một cái đầu nát bấy đẫm máu, cắm trên ngọn giáo đen của tên Orc, giương cạnh xác lãnh chúa Celebrimbor.

.

.

_***End flashback*** _

.

.

“Không còn vấn đề gì nữa chứ?” Quân sư trưởng Imladris hỏi. Sau khi nhận được những cái gật đầu đồng thuận, anh ra hiệu cho hội đồng cố vấn kết thúc buổi họp. Vài người vội vàng rời khỏi phòng, trong khi những cố vấn còn lại thong thả hơn. Nhìn theo bóng họ khuất dưới dải cầu thang, vừa đi vừa tán gẫu, Erestor chợt cảm thấy sự trống rỗng cô độc dội lên mình như mưa đá.

Anh mệt mỏi thả mình xuống chiếc ghế duy nhất trong phòng, bằng gỗ đã lên nước đen bóng, không chạm trổ dù chỉ là một dải hoa văn nhỏ uốn quanh tay vịn. Nó được đặt ở đầu chiếc bàn dài, và chỉ có một người được ngồi vào. Khi còn là một cố vấn trẻ tuổi, anh đã không thể rời mắt khỏi chiếc ghế dành cho người đứng đầu hội đồng, thề bằng mọi giá sẽ trở thành chủ nhân của nó. Bất chấp những ánh mắt thù địch chĩa vào mình từ ngày còn ở Eregion; những tin đồn ác ý vẫn được thì thầm trong Sảnh Lửa; những nghi ngờ vô căn cứ; những cái nhìn e ngại. Bất chấp tất cả, anh lặng lẽ sống vì mục đích duy nhất – trở thành cánh tay đắc lực của người mình yêu thương. Erestor biết, đến tận lúc này vẫn có người khó chịu với cách sống của anh, những lời ác ý vẫn lẩn quất sau lưng anh mỗi lần quay đi, nhưng đã từ lâu anh chẳng còn bận tâm đến chúng.

_Mối quan tâm của mình, trong cả cuộc đời vấy bẩn chắp vá này, chỉ có một mà thôi. Và nó… sẽ không bao giờ thay đổi._

Quân sư trưởng lướt tay trên mặt gỗ lạnh lẽo, khẽ mỉm cười chua chát.  _Người lãnh đạo luôn luôn cô độc._  Anh bất giác nhớ lại bóng lưng của lãnh chúa. Ngày xưa, khi xung đột chưa xảy ra, mỗi lần đi cùng Elrond anh thường cố tình chậm lại vài nhịp. Cái bóng mãi mãi là cái bóng, chỉ có thể ở phía sau chủ nhân, không bao giờ được sánh bước bên ngài. Nhiều lần Elrond trách anh vì suy nghĩ đó, thậm chí còn kéo anh đi cạnh mình. Tuy nhiên sau một lúc anh lại lùi về sau. Trước ánh nhìn của lãnh chúa, anh chỉ có thể cười trừ và nói xin lỗi. Đó là yêu cầu duy nhất anh vĩnh viễn không thể đáp ứng cho ngài.

_Nhưng bây giờ, ngươi có ở đâu thì ngài cũng không quan tâm. Lãnh chúa đã không còn ngoái lại nhìn cái bóng của mình nữa rồi._  Suy nghĩ đột ngột lướt qua, nhức buốt như mũi dao kẹt trong tim. Erestor vẫn không biết nên cảm thấy đau đớn hay nhẹ nhõm. Trái tim của anh vốn đã có một vết thương sâu hút, kể từ ngày anh bước ra mặt hồ phủ sương dưới tán nhựa ruồi ướt đầm của Eregion, kể từ ngày anh đứng trên những sống đồi nhuốm đỏ nhìn kinh đô Ost-in-Edhil thất thủ.

Cả hai lần, ánh mắt đong đầy thấu hiểu lẫn quan tâm của vị bán tiên đã xoa dịu vết thương rỉ máu. Và bây giờ cũng chính ánh mắt của ngài khiến nó ngày một kéo rộng ra thêm…

Erestor ngả người tựa vào ghế, gác tay lên trán để tránh ánh tà dương đỏ ối hắt vào. Thái dương đột nhiên nhức buốt, anh vẩn vơ tự hỏi khi nào vết thương ấy sẽ nuốt chửng trái tim mình, khi nào lòng mình chỉ còn lại một mảng tối.  _Có lẽ mình sẽ chết trước khi chuyện đó xảy ra._  Anh thầm nghĩ, khi vai phải bắt đầu bỏng rát trở lại. Thứ dược thảo kìm hãm cơn đau đã hết tác dụng, thật may vì buổi họp kết thúc sớm. Lúc này chỉ cần một cử động nhẹ cũng khiến anh cảm thấy từng thớ thịt đang bị xé rời. Vô thức đưa tay chạm vào vai, anh phát hiện máu đã rỉ ra thấm ướt một khoảng vải tự lúc nào không hay.

_Trở về phòng. Ngay lập tức._ Quân sư trưởng nghiến răng dằn nén cơn đau, tự ra lệnh cho cơ thể đang rã rời của mình.  _Không được để bất kì ai phát hiện ra._

Ngay lúc anh gượng đứng dậy, có tiếng động vẳng tới từ cửa sổ, nghe như tiếng đập cửa. Giật mình, Erestor quay lại, rồi nhanh chóng thở phào nhẹ nhõm vì chỉ là con quạ của anh.

“Mày đấy à, Fin?” Anh khẽ gọi, và con quạ chỉ chờ có thế, lập tức bay vào đậu trên tay vịn. Nó nghiêng đầu, đôi mắt đen mở lớn nhìn anh, như thắc mắc vì sao hôm nay anh không chìa tay cho nó đậu như mọi khi. Erestor chỉ lắc đầu cười nhạt, hình dung ra vẻ lo lắng của tên ngốc tóc vàng.

“Xin lỗi, lần này không được.” Anh thì thầm với con quạ. Nó gục gặc cái đầu trắng muốt như tỏ ý đã hiểu. Anh chẳng biết Glorfindel năm đó kiếm đâu ra con quạ trắng này. Hắn chỉ lẳng lặng bảo nó rất đặc biệt, căn cứ vào màu lông và đôi mắt của nó. Không giống những đồng loại bị bạch tạng khác, mắt nó đen thay vì hồng nhạt. Và chừng ấy năm làm nhiệm vụ liên lạc, nó chưa bao giờ đưa sai thư hay về trễ. Nó luôn luôn nhận ra anh trước nhất dù khoảng cách xa cỡ nào, lại thêm thói quen kì quặc là bay lên thư phòng mỗi ngày, dẫu không có thư, cũng không phải để đòi ăn. Chỉ đơn giản như một cuộc thăm viếng mà thôi.

Hệt như tên ngốc đó. Tên ngốc mà nó được đặt tên theo…

“Tao không biết còn có thể chịu được đến khi nào.” Quân sư trưởng khẽ nói, cốt để gánh nặng đè nén trong lòng vơi bớt. Những điều mà anh không thể chia sẻ với bất kì ai. Anh nhẹ vuốt chỏm lông đầu trắng như tuyết của con quạ, còn nó mổ nhẹ vào mu bàn tay. ” Nếu ngày đó đến, mày nên trở về với Glorfindel. Tao chẳng bao giờ giữ lâu được một mối quan hệ, thật thảm hại. Tao chỉ hi vọng trước khi mọi chuyện kết thúc, tao có thể nhìn thấy người đó một lần nữa, chứ không phải là cái bóng mờ nhạt của ngài…”

Erestor không để ý ánh dương tắt lịm tự khi nào. Bốn bề lập tức tối sầm như thể vừa có một trận lũ u ám dâng lên khắp thung lũng. Gió đổi chiều thốc mạnh qua tán sồi, theo cùng nó là cơn mưa muộn bất chợt đổ xuống không báo trước. Anh vội vàng thu dọn xấp công văn trên bàn để mưa không hắt trúng, bằng cánh tay còn lành lặn. Con quạ xù lông, kêu lên vài tiếng rồi đập cánh bay trở xuống chuồng. Anh nhìn theo cái bóng trắng loạng choạng bay xuyên qua màn mưa xối xả đến khi nó mất hút.

Giờ này theo thông lệ, hẳn cư dân thung lũng đều đã tập trung ở Sảnh Lửa, mọi công việc đều được gác lại. Song đó là chốn cuối cùng anh muốn đến chiều nay. Glorfindel có thể sẽ thắc mắc về sự vắng mặt của anh, nhưng nó không thành vấn đề. Lúc này anh chỉ khao khát được nằm xuống, mãi mãi không tỉnh dậy nữa. Như vậy hẳn cơn đau đang hành hạ – cả thể xác lẫn tâm hồn – đều sẽ tan biến vĩnh viễn.

***

“Xin ngài, như vậy mà cũng đùa được sao? Tôi nghiêm túc đấy… đừng có cười nữa!”

“Ta không nhớ cậu có khái niệm nghiêm túc. Suy cho cùng ta quen với hình ảnh tên Tiên khiếm nhã thường ngày hơn.”

Giọng bông đùa vô cùng quen thuộc vẳng lại lúc Erestor vừa xuống khỏi cầu thang. Anh vội lách vào một lối tắt hẹp, tránh chạm mặt hai người đang đến. Từ trong bóng tối thoảng mùi ẩm mốc lâu năm – lối đi này không có đèn, từ lâu hiếm ai lai vãng – anh dễ dàng quan sát đoạn hành lang bên ngoài. Tiếng trò chuyện mỗi lúc một gần hơn, đến khi anh có thể thấy mái tóc vàng rực của Glorfindel sáng lên dưới ánh nến. Hắn vừa khổ sở vò rối tóc mình, vừa không ngớt phủ nhận chuyện gì đó. Sánh bước bên hắn là vị tiên đưa tin, Gildor. Mái tóc bạch kim và nụ cười của ngài ta không hiểu sao phù hợp kì lạ với Glorfindel – như thể ở Imladris hai người họ mới là một cặp bài trùng, chứ không phải tên ngốc đó và một Bán Tiên tóc đen đã sớm chôn vùi trái tim mình trong màn sương tăm tối.

“Đó không phải là khiếm nhã. Mà là  _thẳng thắn_.” Glorfindel nói to át tiếng Gildor, song chính hắn cũng không thể ngừng cười. Vị tiên tóc bạch kim vỗ mạnh vai hắn rồi hai người tiếp tục sôi nổi bàn về những bài ca tối nay sẽ được biểu diễn trong sảnh.

_Thật ồn ào._ Erestor cau mày, đột nhiên thấy không khí quanh mình như bị rút hết đi, và cảm giác trống rỗng khó chịu đang quay trở lại. Đến hít thở cũng khó khăn. Anh tựa người vào bờ tường lở lói ảm đạm, nghĩ về thứ cảm xúc hỗn loạn giữa đau đớn, van nài lẫn giận dữ trong mắt Glorfindel vào khoảnh khắc hắn kéo tay anh lại trên cầu thang, sự lo lắng không yên mỗi lần hắn phát hiện anh bỏ bữa, và cả ánh mắt tuyệt vọng tột cùng hôm nào trên chiến địa Eregion đỏ máu.

 Dường như từ giây phút đầu tiên họ gặp nhau đến tận lúc này, chưa bao giờ Glorfindel cười vui thoải mái khi ở cùng anh. Anh vẫn ý thức được mình đã làm tổn thương hắn nhiều như thế nào, tuy nhiên trong một nhịp tim đập, niềm ghen tị lẫn bất mãn đột ngột len lỏi vào tim anh, như gai mâm xôi cuốn siết. Anh thoáng ước người đang bước bên cạnh Glorfindel, người đang cùng hắn chia sẻ niềm vui không phải là Gildor, mà là một người khác…

Một khát khao ích kỉ. Ích kỉ đến tàn nhẫn.

_Với quá khứ vấy bẩn đeo đẳng này, ngươi chẳng bao giờ có thể sánh bước cùng ai, thừa nhận đi._  Bóng ma kí ức thì thào với Erestor.  _Huống gì chính tay ngươi đã dựng nên bức rào chắn giữa mình và tên ngốc đó._

_Phải rồi._ Anh cắn môi đến khi nghe vị máu tanh lợm trong miệng. Tiếng bước chân và tiếng cười của hai người bạn xa dần, xa dần. Ánh sáng dường cũng theo gót họ mà rời bỏ lối tắt tối tăm anh đang đứng. Chẳng mấy chốc, chỉ còn tiếng mưa muộn gõ nhịp âm âm lên mái vòm.

Lòng ngổn ngang với hàng trăm suy nghĩ rối bời, quân sư trưởng quay lưng lại với đoạn hành lang sáng, tiếp tục bước vào màn tối nhờ nhờ trước mặt. Lối tắt này là do Elladan và Elrohir đề cập đến trong một chuyến thám hiểm của chúng, và chúng ngờ rằng ở đây có giam giữ những linh hồn cổ xưa. Erestor thì không cần biết có linh hồn nào lẩn quất trong con đường chật hẹp này hay không – anh chỉ quan tâm đến việc nó giữ anh tránh khỏi những cái nhìn tò mò, hoặc bị lãnh chúa và Glorfindel bắt gặp trong tình trạng này. Nửa người anh nhức nhối gần như tê dại, có vẻ vết thương cũ đang tấy lên, song ít ra nó cũng đã ngưng rỉ máu.

_Không, lãnh chúa lúc này đã tự thu mình vào một chiều không gian khác, ngài chẳng quan tâm ngươi đi đâu, làm gì. Và Glorfindel đã đến Sảnh Lửa cùng người bạn tâm giao vui vẻ của hắn ta, hắn chẳng lai vãng đến cái xó ẩm mốc này tìm ngươi đâu._  Giọng cay đắng thì thào trong đầu anh. Mất tập trung, anh suýt vấp phải một thanh xà mục chắn ngang đường – chẳng biết nó đổ xuống tự bao giờ. Có lẽ nó đã nằm đó rất lâu, bị mạng nhện giăng chi chít cùng một lớp bụi dày phủ lên, không ai đoái hoài.  _Cũng như mình mà thôi. Quân sư trưởng, chỉ là danh vị mà lãnh chúa thương hại trao cho một kẻ không còn gì để mất mà bất chấp tất cả. Và rồi sau đó sống như một cái bóng – lặng lẽ hiện ra khi màn đêm buông xuống, và tan biến đi ngay khi vầng dương đầu ngày chiếu rọi, không ai thiết bận tâm, đa số còn cho rằng đó là lẽ tất yếu._

_Mình đang sống vì lẽ gì?_  Erestor tự hỏi với màn tối phía trước. Chỉ có tiếng mưa đều đều than khóc đáp lời anh. Trong một nhịp tim đập, anh thấy cái lạnh tột cùng xâm chiếm mình. Cảm giác lúc này… hệt như buổi chiều anh cúi xuống nhìn bóng mình phản chiếu méo mó trên mặt hồ sương giăng mù mịt. Và rồi anh tiến tới, từng bước một, xuyên qua lớp sương mù vây bọc trắng xoá, đến khi nền đá dốc xuống dưới chân…

Cứ thế, anh tiếp tục men theo dải hành lang vắng ngắt, bước tới trước một cách vô thức không chủ đích, để chân mình tự dẫn đi. Nền đá nứt nẻ ố màu như đang từ từ biến thành những đợt sóng xám xịt, chực kéo anh vào đại dương tối tăm của chúng. Tất cả những gì quân sư trưởng mang máng nhớ được là cuối cùng anh cũng lên hết cầu thang, lấy hết sức tàn xoay nắm cửa phòng, rồi đổ người vào bóng tối. Anh chỉ cảm nhận được cái lạnh của sàn gạch trong thoáng chốc, vết thương cũ nhói lên dữ dội. Và rồi thế giới trong thực tại lập tức tan biến, ngay cả cơn đau cũng đột nhiên rút đi mất. Lúc này, bóng tối là tấm màn nhung êm đềm nhất mà anh có được.

***

_Eres, cậu ổn không?_

Giọng trầm ấm kéo Erestor khỏi đại dương đen thẳm. Anh khó nhọc chớp mắt vài lần, không biết mình đã ngất đi bao lâu. Dường mọi ý niệm về thời gian đã rời bỏ anh từ lúc đi trong lối tắt tối tăm ấy. Nến trong phòng vẫn chưa được thắp – đúng như lúc anh trở về đây – thành thử không gian chìm trong màn tối nhờ nhờ.

 Ánh đèn hắt từ dưới sảnh lên, soi tỏ một khuôn mặt đang lo lắng nhìn anh. Bàn tay mát rượi của người đó đặt trên trán, làm dịu đi phần nào cơn sốt bừng bừng khó chịu trong người. Khi anh cử động, cơn đau bên vai lại nháng lên, âm ỉ như thiêu đốt. Quân sư trưởng mất một lúc vẫn không biết khung cảnh trước mắt là thực hay ảo. Thực, vì anh đã quá quen với những cử chỉ chăm sóc đầy ân cần của ngài. Và ảo, vì anh vẫn chưa quên ngài đã tự thu mình vào thế giới của riêng mình thế nào, và khe nứt giữa họ đã trở nên không thể kiểm soát ra sao…

Anh bất giác nhấc tay, khao khát được siết lấy bàn tay lãnh chúa đang đặt trên trán. Tuy nhiên anh chỉ chạm vào khoảng không trống rỗng. Đôi mắt xám tĩnh tại đong đầy tình yêu và sự quan tâm, bàn tay y sư ấm áp dịu dàng, nụ cười nhẹ nhõm khi thấy anh tỉnh dậy, tất thảy đều tan biến ngay như sương bình minh vẩn đi ngay khi vầng dương ló rạng, như ánh tà dương tắt lịm sau những dải mây xám chì thê lương.

Song Erestor không hề thấy hụt hẫng. Như thể vào khoảnh khắc đưa tay ra, anh đã rõ hơn ai hết – rằng Elrond trước mặt chỉ là một ảo ảnh do cơn sốt và nỗi đau kết lại mà thành. Anh hạ tay xuống, khẽ mỉm cười chua chát vì niềm hy vọng hão huyền của mình. Lý trí luôn luôn nhắc nhở mọi chuyện đã không thể vãn hồi. Nhưng trái tim thì vẫn ngoan cố giữ hoài một bóng hình đã sớm xa mờ sau màn sương; ngoan cố chờ đợi một ngày nào đó ngài sẽ trở lại là lãnh chúa thông thái, sâu sắc mà anh yêu thương; ngoan cố tự nhủ rồi mình sẽ có cách khép lại khe nứt không thể cứu vãn giữa hai người.

_Chỉ có cậu mới giúp được ngài ấy. Hãy chấp nhận sự thay đổi của ngài ấy, dù nó cay đắng đến thế nào. Nếu ngài không còn được như xưa, hãy nghĩ rằng ngài không bao giờ muốn vậy._  Phu nhân Celebrían hiện ra phía sau màn tối, những giọt nước mắt nóng bỏng sượt qua vai áo anh, rồi hoà vào đợt sóng mặn chát nơi Cảng Xám.

Erestor khép mắt lại thật nhanh.  _Chưa phải lúc buông xuôi._  Hồ như lời hứa với phu nhân đã tiếp thêm sức mạnh cho anh, dù chỉ trong chốc lát. Anh chống tay vào nền đá, ráng sức ngồi dậy. Từng thớ thịt trên người đều rã rời và đau nhức tận xương tuỷ, còn cánh tay phải đã trở nên vô dụng.

Tiếng gõ cửa dồn dập phá tan bầu không quạnh quẽ, liền sau đó là giọng quen thuộc của tên ngốc tóc vàng, hắn nói một hơi không cần quãng nghỉ: “Eres, cuộc họp sắp bắt đầu rồi. Lãnh chúa đã đến, ngài quyết định họp sớm để bọn tôi kịp giờ tuần tra. Cậu ngủ quên sao? Nếu thấy không khoẻ, tôi có thể báo lại với lãnh chúa, ngài sẽ thông cảm thôi. Suy cho cùng, tôi…”

“Ồn ào quá, Glorfindel.” Erestor vịn vào tay ghế, phải thu hết sức mới có thể nói được, và anh thấy giọng mình vói lên như thể không sử dụng suốt hàng trăm năm rồi. “Tôi dậy lâu rồi, không cần nhặng xị lên như thế. Đợi một chút, tôi sẽ xuống ngay.”

“Nếu thấy có gì đó không ổn…” Tên ngốc ngoài cửa lại bắt đầu với nỗi lo muôn thuở của hắn.

 Quân sư trưởng khẽ cười chua chát. Quả thực lúc này anh không ổn chút nào. Nằm cả đêm dưới sàn đá lạnh ngắt, sự kiệt quệ vẫn âm ỉ trong từng thớ thịt, nửa người bên phải nhức buốt, và anh nghĩ vết thương bắt đầu khiến mình phát sốt, cảm giác gai gai chạy dọc sống lưng như những mũi kim châm. Song Glorfindel là người cuối cùng anh muốn nói về tình trạng sức khoẻ của mình – hắn sẽ làm mọi chuyện thêm rầy rà. Trong một thoáng, hình ảnh gã Tiên tóc vàng cười đùa vui vẻ trên hành lang tối qua quay lại tâm trí, đột nhiên làm anh thấy khó chịu. Anh tự hỏi có bao nhiêu phần chân thành trong sự quan tâm của hắn, hay chỉ đơn thuần tiện miệng thắc mắc mà thôi.  _Thật may vì đêm qua mình vẫn nhớ khoá cửa phòng_.

“Ổn cả, cứ đi trước đi.” Erestor nói át lời người ngoài cửa. Sau đó là sự im lặng đầy miễn cưỡng. Anh quá hiểu Glorfindel, hắn sẽ chần chừ một lúc lâu trước cửa, song cuối cùng cũng phải bỏ cuộc.

Anh trút một hơi thở nhẹ nhõm khi nghe tiếng bước chân xa dần về phía cầu thang.

***

“Cậu tới trễ, Erestor. Mọi người nãy giờ đợi mình cậu thôi đấy.”

Lời trách của lãnh chúa giống như một mũi băng lạnh ngắt xuyên qua người. Erestor không phải loại người ghét bị trách móc, nhất là khi anh biết mình đã khiến mọi người phải đợi – điều chưa từng có tiền lệ từ ngày Imladris được thành lập.  _Quân sư trưởng luôn luôn đúng giờ._ Cái suy nghĩ ấy đã trở thành một sự thật hiển nhiên ghi tạc trong đầu cư dân thung lũng. Tuy nhiên, điều duy nhất khiến anh bận lòng là không có chút cảm xúc nào trong lời lãnh chúa. Tựa như ngài không hề quan tâm đến việc hết sức bất thường này. Ngài cũng chẳng buồn ngoảnh sang nhìn anh lấy nửa cái.

“Tôi thành thật xin lỗi.” Erestor gắng gượng nói, nhìn khắp một lượt. Chỉ khoảng hai mươi Tiên khác dự họp, đa phần là thành viên được tín nhiệm trong hội đồng cố vấn và những đội trưởng đội tuần tra. Glorfindel ngồi bên trái của lãnh chúa, gần như đối diện anh, nỗi lo lắng hiển hiện trên khuôn mặt đẹp đẽ của hắn như một màn sương xám xịt. Bắt được ánh nhìn đầy lo âu từ cặp đồng tử biếc màu đại dương, anh vội xua tay tỏ ý không có gì bất thường.

Những thành viên khác chấp thuận lời xin lỗi hụt hơi của anh bằng một cái gật đầu đầy thông cảm, rồi tất cả cùng ngồi xuống khi lãnh chúa ra hiệu bắt đầu cuộc họp. Tuy vậy anh vẫn loáng thoáng nghe Lindir thầm thì với chàng Tiên ngồi cạnh cậu ta:” Thật chẳng ra thể thống gì cả.”

“Đừng để ý. Hôm qua Lindir có một buổi tối tệ hại nên cậu ta hơi khó ở. Áo choàng của cậu ta bắt lửa trong sảnh và tên ngốc nào đó giúp đỡ bằng cách dội cả vại rượu vào.” Người ngồi sát Erestor chồm sang thì thào. Anh liếc qua, vừa kịp thấy Gildor nháy mắt đầy tinh quái. Mỉm cười biết ơn với vị Tiên tóc bạch kim, anh ép mình thả lỏng để hướng về phía lãnh chúa.

Lãnh chúa trình bày ngắn gọn về những báo cáo gần nhất phát hiện dấu vết kẻ thù tiến gần lãnh địa Imladris, cũng như việc mất liên lạc với trạm gác phía Bắc. Sau đó đến lượt Gildor nói về dấu hiệu kẻ thù đang trỗi dậy nơi toà tháp tối phương Nam, những nỗi kinh hoàng không tên đang từ từ xâm lấn Greenwood, và những sinh vật hắc ám túa ra từ nơi trú ẩn sâu trong lòng đất, dồn về quy phục Chúa Tể Bóng Tối. Các thành viên hội đồng không ngừng thì thầm với nhau, hoặc khẽ bắn cho nhau những tia nhìn đầy e ngại trước tình thế tăm tối mà họ phải đối mặt. Dường một làn sương mù xám lạnh ngắt vừa trườn lên, vây chặt lấy sảnh. Từng hồi xì xào không ngớt đi, song chẳng có ai đứng lên đề xuất một phương án giải quyết cụ thể. Hồ như nỗi sợ hãi bóng tối đang dần kiểm soát trái tim họ – cũng như những cư dân tự do khác trên khắp Trung Địa.

“Không còn nghi ngờ gì nữa, những năm tháng bình yên của Trung Địa đã chấm dứt.” Gildor kết lại. “Lãnh chúa Elrond, ngài định thế nào?”

Erestor nhìn sang lãnh chúa, rồi bất giác cơn ớn lạnh chạy dọc sống lưng anh, không liên quan gì đến tin tức về thế lực hắc ám.

Trong trí nhớ của anh, Elrond Peredhel luôn khiến người ta yên tâm bất kể trong tình cảnh khắc nghiệt nào – bằng sự thông thái và điềm tĩnh không thể lay chuyển, bằng ánh sáng toả ra từ trái tim nhân hậu nhưng cũng không kém phần quyết đoán, bằng sự từng trải và lòng dũng cảm không gì khuất phục nổi kể cả lưỡi kiếm đen tàn nhẫn. Vậy mà giờ đây, trông ngài như già đi hàng ngàn tuổi, sự kiệt quệ lẫn tuyệt vọng đè nặng trên bờ vai, hằn trên vầng trán cao của ngài những nếp nhăn sầu muộn. Đôi mắt xám mất hết vẻ tinh anh, mờ mịt như thể ngài sắp chìm vào màn sương hung gở mà kẻ thù giăng ra. Erestor hiểu kí ức về phu nhân Celebrían lại đang trỗi dậy trong ngài.  _Nhưng thần dân vương quốc sẽ mất hết tinh thần khi thấy người lãnh đạo họ trở nên mệt mỏi đến vậy. Mà chúng ta không thể trụ vững trước cuộc chiến sắp tới, nếu mọi trái tim đều nặng nỗi sợ hãi._

“Lãnh chúa, chúng tôi vẫn còn ở đây. Chúng tôi cần ngài.” Giọng cương quyết vang lên, như hồi chuông xua đi màn sương dày đặc phủ lên sảnh. Là Glorfindel. Đôi mắt xanh biếc rực lửa, còn tay siết chặt cạnh bàn tới mức những khớp xương gồ lên. Hẳn hắn đã không bỏ qua vẻ tuyệt vọng vừa rồi của lãnh chúa. Bên cạnh anh, Gildor bứt rứt không yên.

“Ta biết rồi.” Elrond ngẩng mặt khỏi hai bàn tay, giọng có chút khó chịu lẫn gay gắt. “Chỉ là ta đang cần suy nghĩ thêm.”

Chiến binh tóc vàng chần chừ một lát rồi ngồi xuống ghế, không giấu được vẻ bất bình, có vẻ vẫn còn muốn nói thêm.  _Ngài ấy cố gắng khoác lại lớp áo choàng lãnh chúa, song không giấu nổi sự trống rỗng mỏi mệt bên trong._ Erestor chạnh nghĩ, không khỏi lo lắng khi các thành viên hội đồng lại trao nhau những cái nhìn ảm đạm. Họ cũng mang máng nhận ra lãnh chúa không còn là chính mình. Lãnh chúa ngày xưa sẽ không bao giờ nói câu “cần suy nghĩ thêm.” Người luôn gọi anh đến vào đêm trước mỗi cuộc họp, bàn luận và dự trù các phương án thật rõ ràng. Ngài luôn biết chính xác mình phải ban hành những mệnh lệnh nào.  _Đấy là trước khi khe sâu giữa chúng ta ngày một rộng thêm. Trước khi tôi không còn theo kịp ngài nữa._

_Lên tiếng đi, Erestor._ Giọng nói trong anh thúc giục.  _Hãy nói thay ngài. Lãnh đạo họ thay ngài. Lúc này ngài cần ngươi, thung lũng cần ngươi hơn bao giờ hết._

Tuy nhiên anh chỉ mới dợm nói, thì giọng lãnh chúa đã chặn ngang:” Chúng ta sẽ chọn phương án như Lothlórien.”

Mệnh lệnh ngắn gọn của ngài làm bùng lên một tràng xôn xao dữ dội. Erestor thấy vẻ phản đối lan dần trên khuôn mặt đẹp đẽ của Glorfindel như một quầng lửa, trong khi Gildor buông tiếng thở dài. Hầu hết các đội trưởng cũng tỏ thái độ thất vọng lẫn ngờ vực. Tuy nhiên, anh để ý hơn hai phần ba thành viên hội đồng im lặng gật đầu đồng thuận, dẫu có vài Tiên đầy miễn cưỡng.

“Ý ngài là sử dụng một trong Bộ Ba Nhẫn, Vilya, để phong toả hoàn toàn biên giới, bỏ mặc những cư dân khác đang chiến đấu ngoài kia hay sao?” Glorfindel giận dữ nói. Anh ta vẫn thường phản đối việc phu nhân Galadriel chọn cách rút vào Rừng Vàng, không màng đến cuộc chiến dai dẳng dưới những tán cây Greenwood ngay rất gần. Thranduil đã tuyên bố cắt đứt mọi quan hệ với Lórien, dẫu quân số của ngài ta bị áp đảo nặng nề. Nếu lúc này họ cũng chọn buông tay, vị vua rừng sẽ bị bỏ lại đối mặt với kẻ thù khắp mọi hướng.

“Buộc phải vậy thôi, ngài Glorfindel. Chẳng lẽ ngài vẫn chưa nhận ra tình cảnh trước mắt?” Người lên tiếng là Lindir. “Chúng ta đã đổ quá nhiều xương máu cho vùng đất phương Nam này. Người dân của chúng ta cũng đã mệt mỏi, trái tim họ muốn tìm về bến tàu nơi Cảng Xám, ngài không thể tiếp tục ném họ vào những trận chiến vô nghĩa. Nói tôi nghe, tháng này đội tuần tra của ngài đã mất bao nhiêu người? Và sự hi sinh của họ có giúp ích được gì không?”

“Nếu không chiến đấu sẽ không bao giờ có chiến thắng.” Chiến binh tóc vàng quát lại, khiến Lindir khẽ nhăn mặt. “Chúng ta đã thề vào ngày dựng nên Imladris, hay là cậu đã quên rồi? Lời thề sẽ bảo vệ tất cả những gì đẹp đẽ còn sót lại của Trung Địa, dang tay với mọi cư dân cần sự trợ giúp, và không khoan nhượng trước những kẻ muốn đem lửa chiến tranh đến vùng đất này. Phải không, lãnh chúa Elrond?”

“Thời khắc tăm tối này còn có điều đẹp đẽ cho ngài bảo vệ sao? Đến cả tính mạng đồng tộc, tính mạng của bản thân còn khó giữ…” Lindir đáp trả.

Gildor liếc nhanh Erestor một cái, đầy thắc mắc. Nếu là ngày thường hẳn anh đã lên tiếng át cuộc tranh cãi kia. Tuy nhiên sự nghiêm trọng của buổi họp này khiến anh không khỏi lần chần. Rất khó phân định ai đúng, ai sai, và ngay cả trái tim anh cũng chưa thể chọn phương án tối ưu nhất. Anh đã chứng kiến quá nhiều máu đổ, quá nhiều nước mắt kể từ ngày đội lên đầu vành miện quân sư trưởng.  _Trung Địa, hay đồng tộc?_

Vị Tiên tóc bạch kim thở dài thêm lần nữa, rồi quyết định đứng dậy. “Hai người, thôi ngay đi.” Ngài giận dữ lên tiếng, sự phẫn nộ thiêu đốt giọng ngài, khác xa Gildor luôn vui vẻ thường ngày. “Chúng ta lập ra hội đồng để luận bàn, không phải để cãi cọ và nhục mạ nhau. Hãy để lãnh chúa là người phân xử.” Rồi ngài ta quay sang lãnh chúa. Erestor không thể dằn nén nỗi bất an trong mình – Elrond nãy giờ dường không để tâm đến cuộc tranh cãi, ngài lại hướng ánh nhìn vào thế giới nào đó mờ mịt sương phủ.

_Lên tiếng đi, Erestor._

Thầy Duvainor quay lại nhìn anh, mỉm cười giữa màn mưa nhoà nhạt lạnh buốt.  _Nếu phải đánh đổi tính mạng để kéo vương quốc khỏi bùa mê của Chúa Tể Bóng Tối thì ta sẵn lòng. Trung Địa là quê hương của chúng ta._

Trái tim Erestor cuối cùng cũng có câu trả lời. Song quân sư trưởng Imladris đột nhiên thấy tay mình run rẩy bất thường – anh biết rõ nếu nghe theo lòng mình mà lên tiếng, ngay lúc lãnh chúa đang lâm vào tình trạng bất ổn thế này, rất có thể sẽ khơi thêm một trận tranh cãi nữa.  _Mình sẽ không quay đầu lại được._

_Con không phải là kẻ hèn nhát, thưa thầy._ Suy nghĩ lướt nhanh trong đầu.  _Lãnh chúa, xin lỗi. Tôi không thể bỏ cuộc._

“Lãnh chúa, xin ngài nghĩ lại. Tôi không đồng tình với cách giải quyết này. Liệu chúng ta có trốn tránh mãi được không? Quyền năng của Bộ Ba Nhẫn đang dần phai nhạt không còn được như trước kia, và bàn tay hắc ám của Chúa Tể Bóng Tối sẽ không bỏ qua bất kì gốc cây ngọn cỏ nào.”

Ngay khi anh vừa dứt lời, sự im lặng tràn đến phủ lên căn sảnh, không còn tiếng xì xào nào nữa. Chỉ có những ánh nhìn hoang mang hoặc lo ngại. Elrond ngẩng phắt lên, như vừa bị một bàn tay thô bạo kéo khỏi thế giới riêng của mình. Trong khoảnh khắc, quân sư trưởng nghĩ mình thấy tia cuồng nộ nháng qua cặp đồng tử xám, khi ngài xoáy ánh mắt vào anh. Mỗi giây trôi qua dài như cả ngàn năm thoáng vụt. Tuy nhiên giọng ngài vẫn bình thản – đúng hơn là dửng dưng đến tàn nhẫn. “Ta biết ngay. Cậu luôn luôn phản đối mọi điều ta nói ra. Ta còn có thể trông cậy gì đây?”

“Lãnh chúa, đây không phải chuyện hơn thua nhau từng lời lẽ… dù tôi không phủ nhận gần đây giữa chúng ta có nhiều bất đồng.” Erestor nói, siết tay quanh thành ghế để giữ mình đứng vững. Cơn sốt dai dẳng khiến đầu anh nhức buốt, và bên vai lại bắt đầu đau trở lại – có vẻ đến thảo dược trị thương cũng không kìm hãm nổi lời nguyền hắc ám ấy nữa. “Nhưng đây là vấn đề liên quan đến cả danh dự Tiên tộc lẫn sự hưng vong của một vương quốc, một xứ sở. Nó quyết định vận mệnh của tất cả chúng ta. Vậy nên tôi mong ngài hãy suy nghĩ thật thấu đáo… Nếu những người đi trước chọn con đường trốn tránh, những bài ca hào hùng đã chẳng được cất lên đến ngày nay, và vùng đất này có lẽ cũng chẳng tồn tại.”

“Nói hay lắm.” Gildor thì thào. Erestor nhẹ nhõm phần nào khi thấy các thành viên hội đồng bắt đầu tỏ ý chấp thuận – dẫu ban nãy họ vẫn còn ủng hộ quyết định sử dụng nhẫn Vilya để phong toả biên giới. Song điều anh lo ngại nhất là sự im lặng của lãnh chúa. Cơn bão mới chỉ manh nha nổi lên mà thôi.  _Nếu muốn đương đầu với kẻ thù, chúng ta phải giải quyết hết những vấn đề nội bộ. Mình không thể để lãnh chúa trong tình trạng vô cảm với mọi sự như vậy nữa._

_Không đúng. Ngươi chỉ mong được thấy nụ cười của lãnh chúa như ngày xưa thôi, đúng không? Ngoài ra không còn gì khác._  Giọng nói tự sâu thẳm trái tim lại thì thầm, nhưng Erestor lờ nó đi. Cái giá phải trả là cơn đau âm ỉ như lửa thiêu đốt trong lòng.

“Cậu muốn nhìn đồng tộc ngã xuống nữa sao, Erestor? Chừng đó máu đổ chưa đủ với cậu? Chừng đó vết thương, chừng đó nước mắt chưa đủ với cậu?” Lãnh chúa trầm giọng. Một dấu hiệu không ổn – phần lý trí ít ỏi sắp rời bỏ ngài, nhường chỗ cho kí ức về cuộc tàn sát ở gần đèo Caradhras, cùng vết thương mãi mãi không lành của phu nhân.

“Có vẻ ngài đã quên tôi đến từ đâu, và chúng ta gặp nhau trong tình cảnh nào.” Erestor cười nhạt, nhớ lại chiến địa Eregion chất chồng xác chết, thủ cấp bê bết máu của thầy Duvainor, thi thể bị lũ Orc giương làm cờ hiệu của lãnh chúa Celebrimbor. “Nhưng tôi thì không quên. Không chỉ có ngài bị ám ảnh bởi nỗi đau mất mát trong quá khứ. Tôi dám cam đoan với ngài, tất cả những người ngồi đây, tất cả cư dân tự do trên Trung Địa đều mang trong tim những vết thương kí ức vẫn rỉ máu đến giờ. Tuy nhiên họ không để chúng kiểm soát mình. Họ dùng chúng làm sức mạnh để tiếp tục vung kiếm bảo vệ những gì đẹp đẽ còn sót lại. Họ tiến về phía trước vì lý tưởng, họ ngã xuống vì tự do của quê hương. Ngài không thể tước đi lẽ sống một đời của họ. Ngài không thể tiếc thương quá khứ mà huỷ hoại hiện tại.”

“Cậu đang định buộc tội ta là một lãnh chúa hèn nhát không dám đối đầu với kẻ thù, không dám giẫm lên xác đồng tộc để đạt lấy thứ gọi là vinh quang phải không?” Elrond vặc lại. Quân sư trưởng trong một nhịp tim đập đã ước gì ngài quát to lên, như vậy sẽ bớt đáng sợ – và cũng bớt cảm giác tội lỗi dày vò hơn là tông giọng trầm lặng lẽ này.

“Không, ngài hiểu lầm rồi. Ý tôi là…” Erestor vất vả giải thích, song lãnh chúa đã giơ tay ra hiệu im lặng. Anh có cảm giác như vừa bị một cú tát – lãnh chúa ngày xưa luôn bình thản lắng nghe hết mọi ý kiến, dẫu chúng có đi ngược lại với quyết định của ngài. Ngài chưa từng cắt ngang lời người khác.

“Eres…” Glorfindel nhìn anh đầy phiền não, rồi nhẹ lắc đầu ra hiệu đừng nói thêm. Cả Gildor cũng khẽ giật tay áo anh: “Ngồi xuống đi, quân sư trưởng, làm ơn ngồi xuống đi.” Ngài ta gần như khẩn cầu. “Lãnh chúa không biết mình đang nói gì đâu, hãy đợi ngài bình tâm lại đã, đừng dồn ngài vào đường cùng. Cho ngài ấy thời gian đi.”

_Cho ngài ấy thời gian đi._

_Không còn thời gian nữa rồi._

Nếu trái tim có thể bật khóc, thì đó là lúc này.

_Hãy trở thành người hỗ trợ cho ta._  Lãnh chúa mỉm cười – nụ cười ấm áp đôn hậu thường trực – rồi đặt lên tóc anh vành vương miện bạc có biểu tượng mặt trời. Biểu tượng của quân sư trưởng Imladris.  _Thật tốt khi có cậu ở bên, Eres. Tạ ơn Valar đã cho con đường của chúng ta giao nhau thêm lần nữa._

“Đừng trốn sau vỏ bọc đau buồn ấy nữa!” Erestor không thể kiềm chế nỗi uất ức như gai nhọn trong giọng mình. Và rồi những cái gai ấy vỡ ra, vụn nát, từng mảnh vỡ sắc lẹm đâm ngược lại trái tim vốn đã dày đặc vết thương. “Ngài làm như đang lo lắng cho tính mạng đồng tộc, nhưng thực chất chỉ là ngài sợ mình bị tổn thương. Ngài lấy những kí ức ra để làm cớ phớt lờ hiện tại. Mọi người tin tưởng ngài, lãnh chúa. Tất cả những người ở thung lũng này đi theo ngài, trung thành với ngài vì họ yêu mến ngài, họ sẵn sàng chết vì ngài. Nhưng ngài lại ích kỉ ôm vết đau của riêng mình.”

“Im ngay!”

Elrond quát lớn. Cơn giận lên đến đỉnh điểm biến ngài thành một con người khác – xa lạ và đáng sợ. Ngài vẫn chưa đánh mất uy quyền của một vị lãnh chúa kì cựu. Chỉ hai từ ấy chấm dứt cuộc tranh cãi, chấm dứt buổi họp hội đồng, và cũng đồng thời chấm dứt luôn cả mối quan hệ họ nâng niu gìn giữ suốt bao năm tháng.

Mặt đất lại chòng chành, và Erestor thấy thế giới xung quanh tối sầm. Vị cay đắng cùng cực dâng lên bóp nghẹt cổ họng, còn nửa người bên phải nhức nhối khủng khiếp như bị xé vụn, cả lồng ngực anh cũng thế, như thể không khí đã bị rút cạn. Hơi lạnh tột cùng như sương phủ trên mặt hồ từ từ thấm vào tim anh, tê dại. Trong thoáng chốc, Erestor nghĩ mình đang quay trở lại buổi chiều có mưa giăng trên tán nhựa ruồi ấy, khi những con sóng tăm tối níu lấy vạt áo anh, cuốn anh vào bóng tối sâu thẳm, tước hết mọi hơi thở khỏi hai lá phổi.

_Lần sau, hay bất cứ khi nào cậu thấy không thể giữ thăng bằng, hãy nắm lấy tay ta. Đừng để sương mù đưa mình vào những con ngõ mờ mịt không lối rẽ. Trên đời này không ai đơn độc cả._

_Bàn tay lãnh chúa siết lấy tay anh, hơi ấm xua tan cái lạnh ám vào xương tuỷ._

“Lãnh chúa, xin ngài bình tĩnh.” Lindir vội vàng xoa dịu. “Chúng ta nên kết thúc buổi họp, không cần phải quyết định phương án quá vội vàng. Thêm vài hôm nữa, để khi mọi người suy nghĩ thoáng hơn…”

” Lần này cậu đã đi quá xa rồi, quân sư trưởng. Ta đã nhìn nhầm cậu.” Elrond ném lại những lời cuối cùng, trước khi quay đầu bước thẳng. “Glorfindel, Gildor, theo ta đến thư phòng. Ta cần bàn với hai người vài việc – trong yên bình và lễ độ.”

_Lãnh chúa, trở lại đi._

“Eres, tay cậu!” Giọng Glorfindel – hoặc Gildor – đầy hoảng loạn. Erestor từ từ nhìn xuống, thấy máu từ vết thương trên vai đã bật ra, thấm ướt cả tay áo bên phải và không ngừng nhỏ giọt xuống nền. Thế giới quanh anh trở nên xám ngắt, hư ảo như cõi chết. Chỉ có màu máu đỏ tươi sót lại, như ánh tà dương nhuốm đỏ vạt áo choàng bạc màu sương gió của cha thuở nào.  _Tại sao mình không còn cảm giác đau đớn nữa nhỉ? Hay là mình đã chết rồi?_

_Cậu đã đi quá xa rồi._

_Ta đã nhìn nhầm cậu._

Lời lãnh chúa vang trong tâm tưởng như từng hồi chuông báo điềm gở, nhức nhối. Erestor ôm lấy lồng ngực đau nhức, thấy mình không thể thở được nữa. Anh không còn nhìn thấy gì ngoài ánh mắt lạnh băng của lãnh chúa. Sắc xám vốn từng rất ấm áp nay buốt giá hơn cả mùa đông khắc nghiệt nhất. Lạnh như bóng lưng của cha bước vào khu rừng đầy bóng tối. Như những giọt nước mắt của mẹ khi ôm thủ cấp cha đỏ máu. Như cơn mưa khuya vào cái đêm thầy Duvainor bước ngang qua anh trong căn phòng rộng thênh. Như chiến địa Eregion buổi hoàng hôn – thời khắc người ta vẫn gọi là “cái chết của vầng dương.”

Và ánh dương duy nhất cũng đã rời bỏ anh. Như cha mẹ. Như thầy. Như những đồng tộc không bao giờ trở lại.

Những ngón tay vô lực trượt khỏi mép bàn vốn là điểm tựa cuối cùng. Erestor ngã vào màn sương tăm tối vẫn chực chờ mình bấy lâu. Trán và vai phải đập mạnh xuống nền, máu loang đỏ cả những bậc thềm. Anh loáng thoáng nghe Glorfindel gọi mình, song đó là những thanh âm méo mó, rời rạc, tựa hồ vọng về từ cõi xa xôi như địa ngục.

_Làm sao tôi biết lúc đó ngài có chìa tay ra hay không?_

_Luôn luôn, Bán Tiên ạ._


	6. Glorfindel - Con đường không lối rẽ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Những giao ước thầm lặng vĩnh viễn không mục rữa trong góc sâu nhất của trái tim, bất kể người sở hữu nó đã đổi thay đến nhường nào.

_***Flashback*** _

.

.

Eregion, 1967 Kỉ Đệ Nhị, hai năm sau khi Trận chiến giữa Tiên tộc và Sauron nổ ra.

Glorfindel bước ra khỏi lều, hi vọng không khí ban đêm sẽ xoa dịu phần nào sự mệt mỏi ngấm sâu vào tận xương tuỷ. Tuy nhiên, màn khuya tĩnh lặng đến ngột ngạt, bốn bề chìm trong bóng tối và khói mù, chẳng có ngọn gió nào ghé qua khu vực đóng quân. Anh nhớ nơi này từng là một biển cỏ trải dài đến phía bên kia sườn đồi, trước khi ngọn lửa tàn ác từ phương Nam quét qua, biến nó thành cánh đồng tro bụi xám xịt.

Chiến binh tóc vàng phóng tầm mắt về phía những ngọn đồi trập trùng phía xa, nơi hàng ngàn ngọn lửa đang nhấp nháy như hàng ngàn con mắt đỏ tàn ác.  _Lũ Orc._  Đôi cánh đen kịt của chiến tranh đã sớm phủ bóng lên vùng đất Eriador thanh bình ngày xưa, những gót giày bọc sắt dày xéo không thương tiếc từng gốc cây ngọn cỏ. Tình hình diễn biến ngày một khó lường, thế bất lợi luôn nghiêng về liên minh Lindon và Lothlórien. Đội quân của họ buộc phải phân tán vì địa hình phức tạp, hơn nữa còn bị kẻ thù phục kích liên tục. Nhiều trận đánh ác liệt đã diễn ra, song họ vẫn chưa thể áp sát tàn tích kinh đô Ost-in-Edhil, nơi Sauron đã chiếm được nửa tháng trước. Lãnh chúa Celebrimbor bị bắt khi kinh đô sụp đổ, chẳng rõ ngài còn sống hay đã chết.

Cơ hội để chiến thắng ngày một mong manh, hi vọng mỗi lúc một lụi tàn, hệt như ánh sao mờ dần trên bầu trời giăng kín mây mù.

“Anh cũng không ngủ được sao?”

Vị Bán Tiên lặng lẽ bước đến bên cạnh anh, không gây một tiếng động nào. Ngài vẫn khoác bộ giáp đã ngả màu vì máu khô và tro bụi. Mái tóc đen buộc túm phía sau cho thấy ngài vừa trở về từ nơi chăm sóc thương binh.

“Ngài nên nghỉ ngơi giữ sức, cuộc chiến phía trước hãy còn dài.” Glorfindel khẽ nói với người bạn vong niên. “Hãy tận dụng những phút bình yên hiếm hoi khi còn có thể.”

“Ta không sao.” Elrond cương quyết lắc đầu, bất chấp sự kiệt quệ trĩu nặng trên vai và nỗi phiền muộn hằn sâu trong đáy mắt xám.  _Thỉnh thoảng cậu ta ương bướng như một tiểu Tiên._  Đức vua Gil-Galad từng nói vậy, và Glorfindel quá hiểu người bạn của mình, thành thử anh không tranh cãi tiếp.

Một khoảng lặng ngắn trải ra. Họ đứng im lặng bên nhau, mỗi người theo đuổi dòng suy nghĩ riêng của mình trong khi hướng mắt về những ngọn đồi rực lửa và những thung lũng bị cày nát.

“Tôi tự hỏi phía đức vua ra sao rồi… cả Celeborn và Celebrimbor nữa…” Elrond thì thầm, mắt không rời cụm rừng tối sẫm bên mé trái. Hôm qua đức vua Gil-Galad đã tách đội quân làm hai cánh, một cánh do ngài đích thân chỉ huy sẽ tìm cách tiến đến Ost-in-Edhil, trong khi cánh còn lại của Elrond và Glorfindel sẵn sàng chi viện. Anh ghét cảm giác phải đứng yên một chỗ chờ đợi, và có lẽ Elrond cũng vậy. Nhất là khi những cánh quân rời đi đều bặt vô âm tín.

“Lần cuối cùng Celeborn gửi quạ là khi nào?” Glorfindel hỏi.

“Ba ngày trước. Chỉ để thông báo ngài đã rơi vào thế gọng kìm, bị kẻ thù ở cả hai phía vây chặt trong rừng, muốn lui quân cũng khó trừ phi có người giải vây. Tuy nhiên lực lượng chúng ta đã quá mỏng… dù Celeborn hứa sẽ cầm cự hết khả năng.” Elrond buồn bã đáp. Nỗi sầu muộn ám lấy giọng ngài như có thể sờ thấy được.

Glorfindel không khỏi thở dài. Họ cũng sẽ sớm rơi vào tình cảnh như Celeborn, nếu cuộc chiến còn tiếp tục giữ nguyên thế giằng co. Không thể tiến cũng chẳng thể lùi, mỗi phút mỗi giây lại có thêm binh sĩ ngã xuống, lực lượng cứ hao mòn dần trong khi kẻ thù kéo đến ngày một đông. Anh biết ở quanh những ngọn đồi vẫn còn vài nhóm Tiên Eregion đang cố thủ. Thỉnh thoảng anh trông ngóng một sứ giả, hoặc một chiến binh liều mạng nào đó của Eregion sẽ len lỏi qua trùng trùng vòng vây để đến với họ, đem thêm người hoặc cho biết tình hình chính xác bên kia dãy đồi, giống như trong những bài ca hào hùng xưa cũ. Tuy nhiên khu vực gần Ost-in-Edhil từ bấy đến giờ vẫn không có động tĩnh nào.

 _Có lẽ họ đã chết hết rồi._  Glorfindel thầm nghĩ. Cuộc chiến làm chai sạn mọi cảm xúc trong anh. Tất cả những gì liên minh có thể làm là sẵn sàng cho những trận chiến kế tiếp. Kẻ thù liên tục tấn công làm họ không có thời gian nghỉ ngơi hay tiếc thương đồng đội hi sinh. Thỉnh thoảng Glorfindel vẫn tự ghê tởm bản thân, nhưng rồi lại nhanh chóng quên đi để vung kiếm lao vào trận chiến. Hệt như ở Gondolin ngày xưa, anh khoá chặt cảm xúc chỉ để mình không gục ngã, chiến đấu không ngừng nghỉ chỉ để không bị cảm giác bất lực tột cùng hành hạ trái tim mình, và xông lên phía trước chỉ để không phải nhìn xác đồng đội chất chồng phía sau.

“Chúng ta cần mở đường máu.” Elrond trầm ngâm nói, ngước nhìn bầu trời vần vũ mây giăng. Bản đồ quân sự và những kế hoạch trước kia đã trở nên vô dụng. “Chúng ta cần khơi thông một lối cho chi viện từ Cảng Xám. Chắc chắn họ đang bị kẹt vì lũ Orc đã chặn mọi ngả đường khả dĩ dẫn đến Eregion. Nếu họ đến đây, cục diện có thể xoay chuyển.”

“Vùng đất này quá rộng lớn, và cũng còn quá lạ lẫm với chúng ta.” Glorfindel nói. “Tôi biết có nhiều khu vực rất thích hợp để đóng quân hoặc làm chỗ mai phục, nhưng lại thường không có trên bản đồ. Nếu muốn mở đường máu, chúng ta cần một địa điểm tương tự làm bàn đạp. Vừa dễ ẩn nấp, có thể chuyển quân bất cứ lúc nào, lại ít nhiều tránh được tai mắt của kẻ thù.”

Ánh mắt họ chạm nhau, và Glorfindel nhận ra vào tình thế này, nơi chốn mà anh nói gần như không thể tồn tại. Định mệnh đã ở rất gần, cuộc chiến dai dẳng không buông tha, họ không còn thời gian tìm kiếm một nơi để ẩn náu giữa vùng đất hoang bao la xa lạ.

“Ta ước gì có một chiến binh Eregion giàu kinh nghiệm và thông thuộc địa hình.” Elrond lặng lẽ nói, đăm đăm nhìn vào khoảng không mờ mịt trước mặt. Có vẻ điều Glorfindel nhắc đến đã nhen nhóm chút hi vọng trong ngài. “Nhưng họ đều đã chết theo kinh đô Ost-in-Edhil, hoặc ở quá xa chúng ta.”

“Hoặc quy hàng Sauron.” Glorfindel chua chát thêm. “Lúc này chẳng thể tin tưởng kẻ lạ mặt nào, bởi Sauron đã đầu độc tâm trí họ quá lâu.”

Elrond không đáp ngay. Thay vào đó, ngài ngoảnh đầu sang phía khe núi bên tay phải, có vẻ cảnh giác. Glorfindel vội vàng đặt tay lên chiếc tù và chiến đeo bên hông, sẵn sàng báo động binh sĩ nếu lũ Orc định đánh úp họ. Điều kì lạ là Elrond lập tức chặn tay anh lại, ra hiệu im lặng. Ngài cẩn trọng bước từng bước đến vùng bóng tối dày đặc, đoạn chỉ vào tai mình, ra hiệu cho Glorfindel lắng nghe.

Chiến binh tóc vàng rất muốn cất lời hỏi, tuy nhiên anh đã dằn nén được đúng lúc, để căng tai lên chú ý từng động tĩnh. Khe núi này rất nông, sườn dốc lổn nhổn đá đen chạy thoai thoải xuống một lòng suối đã khô cạn, phía chân đồi đối diện còn có một dải rừng rậm rạp chưa bị lửa tàn phá. Elrond quay lại nhìn anh, và anh khẽ gật đầu, tỏ ý đã nhận ra thứ đánh động ngài. Đó là tiếng vó ngựa từ xa vẳng lại, lúc đầu còn mơ hồ, sau ngày càng rõ dần, nghe rõ mồn một trong bầu không vắng lặng. Kẻ đó – không rõ là bạn hay thù – đang tiến thẳng đến khe núi.  _Phi ngựa trong đêm, giữa chiến địa dày đặc vòng vây của lũ Orc. Người này điên rồi sao?_

Tiên tộc sở hữu đôi mắt hết sức tinh tường, dẫu không có ánh trăng hay đuốc, hai người vẫn dễ dàng quan sát được tình hình dưới chân đồi. Giờ kị sĩ đó đã ra khỏi vùng bóng tối của những thân cây cổ thụ chết khô. Trong khoảnh khắc, ánh lửa từ xa hắt lên bộ giáp người đó đang mặc, và Glorfindel thảng thốt nhận ra những vệt bạc đặc trưng gối lên nhau – áo giáp của binh lính Eregion. Xem ra điều hão huyền anh trông ngóng bấy lâu sắp trở thành hiện thực.

Tuy nhiên, nỗi kinh hoàng đâm vào anh sắc nhọn như mũi giáo, khi anh phát hiện phía sau người đó một quãng là bảy, tám hình thù gớm ghiếc khác cũng đang phóng hết tốc lực. Lửa loang loáng trên những lưỡi đao cong, và tiếng gầm gừ khát máu của đám sói vọng cả lên đỉnh dốc.

“Chết tiệt. Lũ Orc trinh sát đang đuổi theo cậu ta!” Glorfindel bật thốt.

“Phát lệnh báo động!” Elrond nói qua vai, rồi lao thẳng xuống triền dốc. Hơi bất ngờ nên Glorfindel chựng lại mất vài nhịp. Tiếng sói tru mỗi lúc một gần. Anh hít một hơi rồi thổi mạnh vào tù và. Âm thanh trong trẻo ngân dài, xé toang màn đêm bức bối – anh hi vọng nó cũng khiến những kẻ truy đuổi e ngại. Các đội trưởng sẽ biết phải làm gì kế tiếp. Không lần chần lâu thêm, Glorfindel nhảy qua đám đá tảng chắn đường, đuổi theo cái bóng lờ mờ của vị Bán Tiên phía trước.

Anh bắt kịp Elrond ở một cụm rừng thưa chếch mé trái, cây cỏ ở đây đều đã héo quắt. Cùng lúc đó, người kị sĩ sắp đến được chân đồi. Glorfindel những tưởng có thể cất bớt phần nào nỗi lo sợ đang ngự trị mình. Nhưng anh đã lầm. Có lẽ do trời tối, bị thương, sợ hãi, hoặc do phi quá nhanh mà con ngựa của cậu Tiên kia đã vấp chân vào rễ cây.

Tim anh gần như nổ tung khi bất lực nhìn cả người lẫn ngựa nhào xuống lòng suối cạn.

Lũ Orc đang tiến đến.

“Nhanh lên!” Elrond thét gọi. Hai người chạy hết tốc lực xuống chân đồi – Glorfindel cảm thấy may mắn vì không bị chướng ngại vật nào cản đường. Mắt anh không rời người kị sĩ Eregion. Cậu ta đang khó nhọc ngồi dậy. Anh đã đến đủ gần để thấy cậu ta ôm khư khư vật gì đó trong một tay, tay còn lại vung dao lên, sẵn sàng đối phó với lũ Orc truy đuổi mình.  _Can đảm và kiên cường thật. Nhưng tương quan lực lượng quá chênh lệch._

Glorfindel tuốt kiếm, lao lên chắn giữa cậu ta và tên Orc đầu tiên, với Elrond sát bên cạnh. Hai lưỡi thép bạc ánh lên xua đi màn tối đặc quánh. Anh xọc mũi kiếm vào giữa hai mắt con sói khi nó nhảy xổ tới, trong khi vị Bán Tiên chém ngang tên Orc trinh sát. Máu đen bắn toé khi Glorfindel rút mạnh kiếm ra. Anh vẫn không sao quen được thứ mùi kinh tởm của nó.

Cùng nhau, họ tiếp tục hạ thêm bốn tên Orc cùng đám sói còn lại, như hàng trăm lần sát cánh chiến đấu trước đó. Khi Elrond chặt phăng đầu tên Orc thủ lĩnh, những kẻ truy đuổi phía sau lập tức dừng khựng. Rồi có lẽ chúng cảm thấy không thể đối đầu với hai vị tiên chúa, bèn quay người bỏ chạy vào màn đêm, biến mất sau khoảng rừng rậm rạp. Chẳng mấy chốc, tiếng sói tru xa dần rồi bị bóng tối nuốt chửng, trả lại không gian tĩnh mịch yên ắng, như chưa từng có trận chiến chớp nhoáng dưới chân đồi.

“Cẩn thận!”

Chiến binh Eregion hét lên cảnh báo. Glorfindel chỉ kịp cảm thấy một vệt bạc sắc lạnh vút qua sát mang tai mình, rồi tiếng tên Orc định đánh lén đổ ầm xuống nền đá. Anh vội vàng quay lại, thấy lưỡi dao dài của cậu ta cắm vào ngay tim kẻ thù, ngập đến tận chuôi – không phải chiến binh lão luyện nào cũng đủ khả năng phóng dao chính xác và mạnh đến vậy.  _Thứ sức mạnh chỉ đến từ lòng căm hận tột cùng._

“Cảm ơn cậu.” Glorfindel lúng túng nói với người chiến binh. Tuy nhiên cậu ta dường không để ý đến anh nữa, chỉ đăm đăm nhìn thứ mình đang ôm trong tay, đầu cúi gằm, mái tóc lỉa chỉa kì cục rũ xuống quanh mặt.

“Ai, bất cẩn quá, Glor.” Elrond chùi máu trên lưỡi kiếm, đảo mắt nhìn một lượt bãi chiến trường ngổn ngang xác Orc và sói. “Kiểm tra xem có tên nào chưa chết hẳn không.”

Ánh đuốc cùng những tiếng lao xao trên đỉnh dốc cho thấy binh sĩ đã kéo đến, theo lệnh triệu tập của Glorfindel ban nãy. Sau khi kết liễu những kẻ thù còn hấp hối, anh bước đến bên Elrond. “Kế tiếp sẽ là gì đây, ngài Elrond?” Anh kín đáo hất đầu về phía chiến binh Eregion – người đang trong tình trạng hết sức kì lạ.

“Cử một nhóm canh gác triền dốc phía này, đề phòng lũ Orc có thể quay lại bất ngờ.” Vị Bán Tiên ra lệnh. “Và đưa vị khách của chúng ta về lều. Cậu ấy hẳn đã trải qua đủ những giây phút tăm tối nhất. Ta cần xem xét những vết thương.”

” Elrond… Peredhel?” Người đang ngồi dưới lòng suối cạn đột ngột lên tiếng. Giọng khản đặc và trĩu nặng đau buồn, nhưng Glorfindel đột nhiên nghĩ mình từng nghe chất giọng này, trong một kí ức xa xôi nào đó. Một kí ức không hề khó chịu, nó chỉ buồn bã tột cùng.

“Là ta.” Elrond nhẹ nhàng đáp, thụp người xuống bên cậu Tiên hoảng loạn. Con ngựa của cậu ta đã chết khi ngã xuống, may mắn nó không đè trúng cậu. “Cậu đến từ Ost-in-Edhil phải không?”

“Tôi đã tìm ngài… chừng ấy năm và chừng ấy trận chiến… tôi đã ngỡ mình sẽ không bao giờ được gặp lại ngài nữa.” Cậu ta từ từ ngẩng lên. Ánh sáng khi mờ khi tỏ làm Glorfindel chỉ nhận ra vài đường nét cơ bản trên khuôn mặt bê bết máu và bùn đất, in hằn nỗi đau cùng sự kiệt quệ sau khi vượt qua không biết bao nhiêu vòng vây của kẻ thù. Mái tóc đen xơ xác ngắn đến vai, như thể nó từng bị cháy xém và cậu ta đã dùng dao cắt bỏ mớ tóc cháy không thương tiếc.

Nỗi bàng hoàng tột độ xuyên thẳng qua anh. Trong kí ức mờ nhạt của anh, về một chiều mưa muộn dưới những tán nhựa ruồi, mái tóc cậu ta rất dài, buộc hờ hững bằng sợi dây bạc, đen huyền và óng mượt như một dải thác mềm mại.

Glorfindel bất giác ngồi xuống bên Elrond, cố để mình không giống một kẻ quá tọc mạch. Nhìn vào mắt cậu, anh biết đây không phải một giấc mơ. Chỉ có một Bán Tiên sở hữu đôi mắt trong veo không gợn vẩn đục ấy, bất kể nỗi đau khổ hoà cùng lòng căm hận đã tàn phá trái tim cậu đến nhường nào.

“Là cậu?” Glorfindel buột miệng, vẫn không sao tin vào mắt mình. Màn sương mờ mịt che phủ kí ức từ từ tan biến. “Là cậu sao?”

Lời Elrond năm đó không ngừng vẳng bên tai anh.  _Ta không dám cam đoan, nhưng có gì đó mách bảo ta rằng con đường của chúng ta và cậu ấy sẽ lại giao nhau thêm lần nữa._

Cuối cùng thời khắc hội ngộ anh hằng mong ngóng cũng đã đến, nhưng lại trùng ngay thời điểm tăm tối nhất của Eregion.

Thời điểm họ không thể tin bất cứ người nào, kể cả bản thân mình.

.

.

_***End flashback*** _

.

.

“Ngài Glorfindel, tốt nhất ngài nên nghỉ ngơi.”

Giọng quen thuộc vẳng đến, kéo Glorfindel khỏi dòng suy tưởng tăm tối mà anh chìm đắm vào đó nãy giờ. Hai cánh cửa y viện nặng nề mở ra, luồng gió se lạnh ẩm ướt của đất trời sau mưa lập tức len lỏi vào theo vị y sư kì cựu, làm lay động những tấm màn trắng và cả bóng tối đặc quánh trong phòng. Chiến binh tóc vàng ước đoán đã khoảng xế trưa. Trận mưa kéo dài không ngớt khiến anh mất hết ý niệm về thời gian. Lúc nào quanh anh cũng là không gian nhờ nhờ tối như phủ một tầng sương mỏng xám xịt.

Sắp đến giờ đổi gác, song anh không buồn cử động. Các đội trưởng giàu kinh nghiệm có thể lo liệu đâu vào đó mà không cần đến sự có mặt của anh – như họ đã làm rất tốt trong ba ngày vừa qua.

Ba ngày. Kể từ khi Glorfindel không còn bận tâm đến bất cứ việc gì ở Imladris. Kể từ khi Elrond bắt đầu tránh mặt anh và giam mình trong phòng nhiều gấp đôi quãng thời gian khủng hoảng vì sự ra đi của phu nhân Celebrían. Kể từ khi cậu ngã xuống ngay trước mặt anh, máu loang đỏ những bậc thềm đá trắng. Glorfindel vẫn nhớ như in cách máu dính vào tay mình, từng hơi thở đau đớn và làn da nóng rực trong cơn sốt. Kí ức đẫm máu ở Eregion được khơi dậy, cuộn trào như một dòng lũ hắc ám, khiến anh thần người mất một lúc bên cạnh cơ thể bất động của Erestor cho đến khi Gildor thét gọi.

Nỗi hoảng loạn lẫn dày vò tột độ hằn sâu trong anh chẳng dễ gì phai nhạt, nhất là khi Erestor vẫn chưa tỉnh lại lần nào.  _Cậu đã giữ riêng cho mình những cơn đau ấy bao lâu rồi, quân sư trưởng?_  Glorfindel không nhớ mình đã thì thầm câu hỏi đó bao nhiêu lần. Hàng trăm lần, có lẽ vậy, tương ứng với số lần anh cúi xuống nhìn khuôn mặt tái nhợt đẫm mồ hôi và hàng mi khép chặt của người anh yêu. Cơn sốt hành hạ cậu đã hơi dịu lại, song anh biết đây mới chỉ là điểm khởi đầu của cuộc chiến.

“Ta chưa thể yên tâm nghỉ ngơi được. Cậu ấy thế nào rồi?” Glorfindel gượng nói với vị y sư vừa ngồi xuống bên phía giường đối diện anh. Ông kiểm tra tình trạng của Erestor với một cái nhíu mày u ám, trong khi chiến binh tóc vàng bồn chồn chờ đợi. Bất chấp việc anh đã đoán trước được câu trả lời, căn cứ vào vẻ buồn bã không hề phai đi trên gương mặt vị y sư.

“Vẫn chưa có tiến triển. Tôi xin lỗi, ngài Glorfindel, quả thực tôi chưa từng gặp tình trạng này trước đây. Giống như ngài ấy… _không muốn_  tỉnh lại vậy. Chưa kể đến vết thương kia…”

_Ngài ấy không muốn tỉnh lại._

Erestor mà anh biết luôn luôn ghét bị thua cuộc. Cậu chưa từng từ bỏ bất cứ điều gì, dẫu cơ hội để giữ chúng là rất mong manh.

 _Cậu đã quá mệt mỏi rồi sao?_  Ý nghĩ sẽ chẳng bao giờ thấy lại ánh sáng trong đôi mắt đen láy của Erestor khiến anh không sao thở nổi. Tuy nhiên anh ép mình phải cư xử bình thường – vị y sư không cần đến bệnh nhân thứ hai.

“Cứ nói tiếp đi, ta vẫn đang nghe.” Anh khẽ bảo.

Vị y sư cúi đầu, đăm đăm vào điểm bất định nào đó có lẽ chỉ để tránh ánh mắt của Glorfindel. “Tôi không biết. Tôi không tìm ra nguyên do vết thương xuất hiện. Chỉ có những vết sẹo cũ ngày xưa… Hồ như da thịt chỗ đó đột nhiên nứt toác ra. Nghe có vẻ hoang đường nhưng tôi không còn cách lí giải nào khác.”

Glorfindel lắc mạnh đầu để thoát khỏi móng vuốt của bóng tối đang chực túm lấy mình.  _Những vết sẹo cũ từ cái chết trước đó của Erestor._  Chuyện này Elrond đã bắt anh thề không được nói cho ai biết, dẫu là người thân tín nhất. Thành thử chỉ có ba người tường tận nguyên do quân sư trưởng mang những vết sẹo chi chít ấy. Kết quả của tình yêu, lòng trung thành, sự bội phản, và phép thuật cấm, vào khoảnh khắc bi ai nhất của vương quốc Eregion. Vào khoảnh khắc Glorfindel thấy mình hèn nhát và bất lực đến nhường nào. Quang cảnh nhuốm máu ấy đã hành hạ những giấc mơ của anh nhiều năm ròng. Tuy nhiên Elrond cam đoan chúng sẽ lành hoàn toàn. Ngài chưa từng nói về nguy cơ phép thuật đột ngột giảm hiệu lực.  _Rốt cuộc chuyện gì đã xảy ra, vào những đêm cậu giam mình trong phòng và tự xoa dịu vết thương bị nguyền rủa ấy bằng dược thảo?_

Vị y sư lẳng lặng vén góc chăn, để lộ lớp băng dày trắng xoá quanh vai Erestor. “Máu vẫn còn rỉ ra. Vết thương dường không khép miệng.” Ông cay đắng nói, như thể danh dự của một lang y đã bị tổn thương sâu sắc vì không làm được gì hơn. Glorfindel thấu hiểu vị đắng đó hơn ai hết, sau những ngày dài đằng đẵng chỉ có thể ngồi bên giường bệnh, nhìn cậu mỗi ngày một héo hắt, nhìn sự sống chầm chậm rời bỏ cậu mỗi giây mỗi phút. Để rồi tự trách mình đã quá vô tâm. Lẽ ra anh phải kiểm tra ngay khi ngửi thấy mùi dược thảo trị thương, vào cái đêm hai người đứng trên thềm thư viện phủ đầy xác lá. Lẽ ra anh phải quyết liệt hơn khi níu cậu lại sau cuộc tranh cãi ở thư phòng. Lẽ ra anh phải là người phát ngôn trong buổi họp ấy, thay vì dồn tất cả trách nhiệm khó khăn nhất cho cậu.

Glorfindel thảng thốt nhận ra thời gian vừa qua anh đã vô thức nhìn nhận Erestor với vị trí là quân sư trưởng, chứ không phải vị trí một người bạn. Thành thử anh cho rằng cậu có thể gánh vác những nhiệm vụ của Imladris mà không cần đến sự trợ giúp của mình.  _Mình đã không hay biết chúng nặng nề đến thế nào._

Cho đến khi bóng tối tuyệt vọng bắt kịp Erestor. Không chỉ mình anh bị kí ức ám ảnh khôn nguôi.  _Đó là lí do vì sao Erestor gọi ngươi là tên ngốc._  Những trò đùa cùng sự vui vẻ anh thể hiện hằng ngày chẳng thể xoa dịu cậu. Trái lại, Glorfindel có cảm tưởng chính mình đã đẩy cậu sâu thêm vào cô độc và day dứt.

 _Đồ ngốc, anh chẳng bao giờ nhìn thấy tôi_.

“Tôi ước gì lãnh chúa có ở đây.” Vị y sư mệt mỏi nói. Sự phiền muộn làm ông như già thêm cả trăm tuổi. “Lãnh chúa là y sư giỏi nhất Trung Địa, chắc chắn ngài ấy phải có cách. Bằng không… nếu cứ duy trì tình trạng này, quân sư trưởng sẽ không trụ nổi lâu.”

“Ta cũng ước vậy. Nhưng là lãnh chúa trước kia, chứ không phải cái bóng của ngài. Không phải người đang vùi mình vào thế giới riêng, bỏ mặc tất cả. Không phải người sẵn sàng đẩy quân sư của mình vào bóng tối.” Glorfindel lên tiếng, nghe nỗi oán hờn âm ỉ trong lời mình như than hồng.  _Ngài cam tâm nhìn Erestor chết dần sao? Vết thương ấy… cậu đã nhận thay cho ai?_

“Lãnh chúa có ghé thăm vài lần – đều là những khi ngài không có mặt ở đây. Nhưng lãnh chúa không kiểm tra tình trạng, chỉ nhìn qua rồi lại trở về phòng.” Vị y sư lẩm bẩm, có chút bức xúc. Glorfindel nén nụ cười chua chát. Thỉnh thoảng, anh nghĩ về những gì họ đã cùng nhau trải qua, cảm thấy chuyện Elrond và mình tránh mặt nhau thật như một trò đùa tàn nhẫn. Tuy nhiên nếu người ta không muốn, họ sẵn sàng tìm đủ mọi cách để xa lánh nhau. Bất kể họ cùng sống trong một ngôi nhà. Bất kể họ đã từng thân thiết như thế nào. Việc đó khiến Glorfindel nửa giận dữ, nửa nhẹ nhõm, bởi anh không chắc mình có thể thốt ra những lời cay độc nào nếu hai người chạm mặt.

 _Nếu là Erestor, cậu ấy sẽ làm gì trong tình cảnh này?_  Chưa bao giờ anh nhớ những câu châm chọc và những lời khuyên chân thành của vị quân sư đến vậy.

_Eres, tôi cần một lời cố vấn. Làm ơn._

Ngực anh đột nhiên nặng trĩu, cả thở cũng khó khăn, tựa như bị một tảng đá nặng ngàn cân đè xuống. Trần phòng dường đang từ từ đổ sụp. Bầu không đặc quánh lại, ngột ngạt và bức bối. Glorfindel bỗng có khao khát được trốn chạy đến nơi nào đó, giống như Elrond, xa khỏi cái thực tại tăm tối cùng tương lai vô định này.

” Ta nghĩ mình phải đi kiểm tra đội gác…” Glorfindel mệt mỏi nói, hơi bất ngờ vì đôi mắt vị y sư sáng lên nhẹ nhõm. Hẳn ông đã lo anh có thể ngồi rịt ở đó năm này qua năm khác.

“Tôi cũng định khuyên ngài nên ra ngoài một chút, và nên chợp mắt – nếu được. Không khí tù hãm không tốt cho sức khoẻ.” Ông khẽ nói. “Ngài cứ đi đi, tôi sẽ ở bên quân sư trưởng.”

Glorfindel gật đầu, cảm giác tội lỗi mơ hồ dâng lên vì phải bỏ Erestor ở lại.  _Nếu có chuyện gì xảy ra nữa thì sao?_  Giọng lo lắng vẳng trong đầu. Nhưng một giọng khác gay gắt hơn át nó đi.  _Ngươi không đủ khả năng đưa cậu trở về, dẫu ở lại đây bao lâu đi chăng nữa. Thừa nhận đi, gã Tiên vô dụng._

Anh nhẹ nhàng vén những lọn tóc đen huyền bết mồ hôi ra, rồi cúi người hôn lên trán Erestor, ngay dưới vết rách dài do đập xuống nền gạch. Cậu không nóng rực như mấy ngày trước, song vẫn còn hâm hấp sốt. Tuy nhiên bàn tay cậu lại lạnh giá, lạnh hơn cả băng tuyết giữa mùa đông khắc nghiệt. Trong giây lát, anh nghĩ mình có thể nghe thấy từng nhịp tim yếu ớt và đau đớn bên dưới lớp chăn. Anh bất giác nhớ lại cảnh Erestor tuyệt vọng nhìn theo bóng lưng lãnh chúa, chỉ vài giây trước khi cậu trượt tay khỏi mép bàn.  _Xin lỗi, Eres, nhưng tôi không còn con đường nào khác. Tôi không thể nhắm mắt làm ngơ được._

Chiến binh tóc vàng lẩm bẩm lời chào với vị y sư, rồi nhanh chóng ra khỏi y viện ngột ngạt nỗi buồn, hướng thẳng về thư phòng của Elrond. Lời Erestor hét lên trong buổi họp định mệnh ấy vẫn đang văng vẳng trong đầu anh, thổi bùng nỗi oán hờn thành quầng lửa bỏng rát.  _Đừng trốn sau vỏ bọc đau buồn ấy nữa._

***  
Tuy nhiên mọi chuyện diễn biến không như Glorfindel dự liệu. Sau khi gõ cửa vài lần không có hồi đáp, anh bắt buộc phải đẩy cửa ra. Nỗi hoảng loạn lập tức dội ào xuống anh như một trận mưa đá lạnh buốt. Thư phòng của Elrond vắng ngắt, chìm trong bóng tối mờ mịt, chẳng có dấu hiệu nào cho thấy ngài từng ở đây. Thậm chí cửa sổ để mở toang, mưa hắt vào ướt hết một khoảng gạch, và gió lạnh không ngớt thổi tung những tấm màn mỏng. Sách vở, công văn, giấy da lẫn cùng xác lá vung vãi trên mặt bàn và trên nền nhà – có lẽ trận gió dữ dội đã hất văng chúng. Hai chiếc ghế của lãnh chúa và quân sư trưởng nằm im lìm ở đầu bàn, lặng lẽ đối diện nhau dưới vòm trần xám ngoét nỗi buồn.

Glorfindel khẽ rùng mình – anh tự trấn an chỉ là do hơi lạnh. Khoảng trống trong tim anh dường đang rộng thêm, và anh buộc mình phải dời mắt khỏi hai chiếc ghế.

“Lãnh chúa?” Anh vô thức gọi. Giọng anh lập tức bị nhấn chìm vào bầu không giá lạnh, chẳng có lời đáp nào ngoài những âm vọng ảm đạm. Cơn mưa đã nặng hạt trở lại, gió mỗi lúc một mạnh, gào thét qua vòm rừng, chực thốc tung cả căn phòng quạnh quẽ. Cơn giận cùng nỗi oán hờn trong anh tiêu tan nốt mảnh cuối cùng.

 _Ngài ta đi đâu giữa thời tiết tệ hại này?_  Glorfindel cuống cuồng lao ra hành lang. Gạch trơn trượt dưới chân vì nước và lá mục. Không màng đến mưa gió khủng khiếp, anh vội vàng tìm kiếm tất cả những nơi Elrond có thể đến. Từ sảnh lớn, thư viện, phòng riêng lẫn kho dược thảo đều không thấy. Lính gác ở những ngã rẽ đều lắc đầu khi anh hỏi lãnh chúa có từng đi qua không. Thậm chí Glorfindel còn đảo qua y viện một vòng, đề phòng ngài lựa lúc anh không có mặt để đến thăm Erestor. Vô ích, Elrond vẫn bặt tăm, như thể ngài đã lẳng lặng tan biến vào bóng tối bủa vây mình bấy lâu.

Glorfindel dừng lại nghỉ một chút. Không ăn không ngủ suốt ba ngày, anh cảm thấy sự kiệt quệ đang dần xâm chiếm mình. Lồng ngực anh chực vỡ tung vì chạy vội, và vì nỗi sợ hãi tột cùng.

Mái hiên phía này rất hẹp, không cản nổi trận mưa như trút nước. Chẳng mấy chốc vạt áo anh đã ướt đầm. Tuy nhiên cái lạnh không xoa dịu nổi ngọn lửa đang thiêu đốt anh. Anh sợ rằng mình đã đánh giá sai tình trạng của Elrond – có lẽ vết thương trong lòng lãnh chúa nặng hơn anh tưởng.  _Nếu ngài lại một lần nữa lâm vào tình trạng như khi phu nhân được đưa từ hang ổ lũ Orc về…_

 _Nghĩ đi, Glorfindel_. Chiến binh tóc vàng cố gắng giữ mình bình tĩnh. Imladris không cần thêm một người rơi vào trạng thái bất ổn về tinh thần. _Nếu là Erestor, cậu ấy sẽ biết ngay ngài ở đâu._

Câu trả lời đột ngột nháng lên, gần như cùng một lúc với nỗi kinh hoàng xuyên ngọt qua anh như lưỡi kiếm băng.

Không đặng đừng, Glorfindel lập tức lao về phía dãy nhà gần thác nước nhất, nơi có một dải cầu thang khuất sau lùm cây dẫn thẳng xuống hồ nước rộng dưới chân thác, đã lâu không có ai lai vãng. Vì Erestor từng kể rằng đó là nơi lãnh chúa yêu thích nhất – vào những đêm mùa hạ quang đãng, ánh sao phản chiếu lung linh trên mặt hồ phẳng lặng như gương có thể đánh tan mọi ưu phiền.

Thung lũng mờ đi trong màn mưa xối xả. Những dòng thác quanh Imladris được tiếp thêm sức mạnh, không ngừng gầm gào khúc ca dữ dội của chúng sau những dốc đá nhoà nhạt. Còn một quãng xa mới đến chỗ cầu thang. Glorfindel có cảm tưởng mình đang chạy trong một thế giới chết – tách biệt, im lìm và lạnh lẽo. Nơi nỗi đau buồn ngự trị, còn thời gian đông cứng đúng vào khoảnh khắc tăm tối nhất. _Chết tiệt, Elrond. Hi vọng ngài chưa kịp làm điều gì mất kiểm soát._  Anh thầm cầu khẩn. Một điều may mắn là anh không đụng phải ai trên đường, nhờ vậy mới tránh được những cặp mắt tò mò lẫn những thắc mắc không đáng. Chẳng Tiên nào thích thú với thời tiết bất thường, tất cả đều đã rút về phòng mình cùng những mối quan tâm riêng. Glorfindel tự hỏi có ai đang nghĩ đến quân sư trưởng không.

Dông bão chẳng thể giúp Glorfindel phân tâm khỏi dòng kí ức bừng dậy theo mỗi bước chân. Anh vừa chạy qua ngã rẽ dẫn đến thư viện, và anh không thể không nhớ về một buổi sáng nào đó, xa vời và không thực. Bởi nó quá yên bình, quá đẹp đẽ. Khi anh đâm sầm vào vị quân sư trưởng làm mớ sách của cậu văng tung toé, rồi phải lãnh một hình phạt tàn nhẫn. Nếu khuôn mặt đắc thắng cùng nụ cười châm chọc của cậu ta lúc đó khiến anh bực mình, thì lúc này nó lại đang cào xé gan ruột anh.

Anh không nghĩ mình lại nhớ sự hiện diện của Erestor nhiều như vậy. Nhiều đến mức có thể xé nát cả thế giới ảm đạm xung quanh.

Glorfindel chớp mắt cho nước mưa chảy xuống, thay cho những giọt nước mắt mà anh không xứng đáng được khóc. Anh không thể làm gì cho Erestor lẫn Elrond, và anh không sao chịu nổi ý nghĩ mình sẽ để mất cả hai người bạn vong niên. Nỗi tuyệt vọng phủ trùm lên tim anh như băng giá, trong khi hi vọng mỗi lúc một trôi xa, tựa nước mưa chảy qua kẽ tay.

_“Tôi không thể yên tâm về bất cứ kẻ nào trong cái thung lũng điên loạn này khi tôi vắng mặt. Nhưng cuối cùng đành phải nhờ anh. Ít ra ngoài nỗi ám ảnh với kiếm và Balrog thì anh vẫn còn chút sáng suốt.”_

_“Tôi sẽ coi đó là một lời khen từ quân sư trưởng.” Glorfindel mỉm cười với vị quân sư tóc đen. Trước mỗi chuyến công cán xa, cậu ta luôn dặn dò cắt đặt đủ thứ việc, và thường kết thúc bằng những biến thể của câu trên._

_“Nhớ đấy, không đùa nữa. Thay tôi ở bên ngài. Thay tôi chăm sóc ngài.” Đôi mắt đen láy xoáy vào anh, hoàn toàn nghiêm túc._

_“Cậu nói như thể lãnh chúa là tiểu tiên vắt mũi chưa sạch vậy. Vả lại một tháng chưa đủ để tôi gây chuyện lộn xộn đâu.” Glorfindel đùa, lùa tay qua dải tóc huyền rồi rút lại thật nhanh trước khi Erestor kịp lấy bút đâm._

_“Nhớ nhiệm vụ chưa? Hay cần tôi viết giấy?”_

Lối hành lang tối hun hút đã ở trước mặt. Tiếng thác nước gào thét như sấm rền ngày một gần hơn, đến độ Glorfindel có cảm tưởng nền gạch dưới chân mình đang rung lên từng hồi.

Mắt anh bắt được một dải tóc đen mờ nhoè sau màn mưa đổ phía xa.

 _Lãnh chúa._ Glorfindel cuống cuồng lao ra giữa cơn mưa xối xả, hướng đến dải cầu thang mà Elrond vừa bước xuống vài phút trước. Lớp rêu dày trơn nhẫy phủ trên bậc đá làm anh suýt trượt chân mấy lần. Bốn bề trắng xoá mờ mịt, căn bản khó thể phân biệt được phương hướng. Cái bóng lờ mờ xam xám của lãnh chúa vẫn chập chờn ẩn hiện phía trước. Ngài dường không để ý đến xung quanh, cứ thế liêu xiêu bước đi trong thế giới tuyệt vọng của riêng mình. Glorfindel không tin được chỉ trong thời gian ngắn, nỗi đau đã tàn phá một trong những tiên chúa mạnh mẽ nhất Trung Địa đến nhường ấy.

_Nhớ đấy. Thay tôi ở bên ngài. Thay tôi chăm sóc ngài._

Những bậc thang rêu phong kết thúc và bãi đá ven sông trải ra. Glorfindel cố gọi lãnh chúa, song tiếng anh nhanh chóng bị tiếng nước xối ồn ã át đi. Hơi thở dường ngưng lại trong lồng ngực, khi anh phát hiện lãnh chúa đang đi dọc bờ sông, sát mép nước. Đứng từ đây, anh vẫn có thể nghe khúc sông sâu nhất đang cuộn trào, gầm thét hung tợn dưới trận mưa không ngớt. Nước dâng lên rất nhanh, sẵn sàng nuốt chửng bất cứ thứ gì lọt vào tầm với.

Một hình ảnh khác nháng lên trong đầu anh như tia sét. Hình ảnh chàng Tiên tóc đen chậm rãi bước ra mặt hồ phủ sương giăng, những gợn đồng tâm dưới chân lặng lẽ loang ra rồi tan biến. Tuyệt vọng, cô độc, và lạnh lẽo.

_Thay tôi ở bên ngài. Thay tôi chăm sóc ngài._

Glorfindel bắt đầu có cảm tưởng mình sẽ không thể đuổi kịp Elrond. Không gian mênh mang sắc trắng dường kéo dài vô tận, và bóng hình lãnh chúa ngày một nhoà đi. Chỉ cần một giây sơ sẩy, anh sẽ dễ dàng mất dấu ngài.

_Mình không thể giương mắt nhìn thêm một người rời đi nữa._

Elrond đã dừng lại, ngay sát xoáy nước.

Một tràng sấm rền chấn động thung lũng, liền sau đó là những tia sét trắng xanh xẻ toạc đám mây đen đặc trên đầu anh. Mưa lạnh táp vào mặt nhức buốt, không phân nào trên người anh là không ướt sũng, vải ướt dính sát vào người rất khó chịu. Tuy nhiên Glorfindel nghĩ khoảng cách với Elrond đang từ từ được rút ngắn lại.

Cử động chậm chạp như trong mơ, chiến binh tóc vàng vươn tay ra túm lấy thứ xám xịt, ướt đầm mà anh nghĩ là vai áo ngài.

“Đừng. Làm ơn.” Glorfindel nói trong hơi thở, siết chặt những ngón tay tê cóng, sợ ngài có thể vuột khỏi mình một lần nữa, như làn khói xám sẵn sàng tan biến bất cứ lúc nào.

Chỉ vài phút mà Glorfindel ngỡ đã hàng trăm năm trôi qua, kể từ khi anh lao ra màn mưa giăng trắng xoá, đuổi theo dải tóc đen thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện phía trước.

Elrond từ từ xoay người lại, đối diện với anh, có vẻ hơi sửng sốt. Mái tóc đen và áo choàng ướt bết dán sát vào người, càng làm nổi rõ tình trạng tệ hại của ngài. Rối bời, mong manh và kiệt quệ, khác xa với vị lãnh chúa uyên bác kiên cường anh từng biết. Cảm giác tội lỗi lẫn oán hờn trong anh vẫn còn đó như một lời nguyền cay độc, song anh ép mình nhìn thẳng vào mắt ngài.

“Ai, Glor. Không phải.” Lãnh chúa khẽ nói. Nụ cười gượng gạo càng khắc sâu những nét sầu muộn trên khuôn mặt ngài.

“ _Chưa phải_. Đừng nghĩ tôi là tên ngốc.” Glorfindel lầm bầm.  _Cả ngài lẫn Erestor đều đã chông chênh trên bờ vực đau buồn quá lâu rồi._  Nhìn vị lãnh chúa ướt sũng trước mặt, Glorfindel bất giác nhớ lại hình ảnh tuyệt vọng của chính mình – khi mới trở về Trung Địa, đem theo những kí ức đau buồn và những cơn ác mộng tăm tối về ngày Gondolin sụp đổ. Chính Elrond đã không ngần ngại chìa tay cho anh, kéo anh khỏi thế giới ảm đạm ấy. Lẽ ra anh phải thấu hiểu và thông cảm cho ngài hơn bất kì ai. Nhưng anh đã không làm chủ được bản thân mình khi Erestor ngã xuống.

_“Là do ngài, Elrond! Tất cả là do ngài!”_

_Giữa họ chỉ có máu loang đỏ những bậc thềm, như lằn ranh tàn nhẫn cắt ngang qua mối quan hệ vốn rất khăng khít. Ngài đứng bên kia biển máu, im lặng, không một lời đính chính hay thanh minh._

_Nỗi đau cuồng dại khiến anh chẳng nhìn thấy gì nữa._

” Lúc đó… tại sao ngài không nói gì cả? Tại sao ngài chấp nhận lời buộc tội điên cuồng ấy?” Glorfindel đau đớn hỏi. Cảm xúc dâng lên mãnh liệt như chính cơn bão đang ngự trị. Xót xa và thương cảm, hối hận và giằng xé. Trong một nhịp tim đập, Glorfindel nghĩ mình sắp rã thành từng mảnh, vì không chịu nổi áp lực mỗi lúc một tăng từ làn sóng dữ dội trong lòng.

” Bởi ta đã cư xử như kẻ hèn nhát. Chính tay ta đẩy cậu ấy vào đường cùng. Ta…” Elrond nghẹn giọng. Ngài hít một hơi khó nhọc, rồi nói nốt: “… ta đã cố gắng từ chối những cảm xúc chân thật, rằng ta yêu Erestor hơn bất kì điều gì. Ta đã không để ý đến cảm xúc của cậu ấy. Ta… chỉ là không muốn kéo Erestor vào thứ bóng tối đang dần xâm chiếm mình, ta chỉ muốn bảo vệ cậu trong một vương quốc biệt lập… nhưng cuối cùng ta đã thất bại thảm hại. Hẳn anh phải thấy ta tàn nhẫn lắm.”

Glorfindel nhẹ nhàng kéo Elrond sát vào mình, giữ chặt lấy bờ vai sũng nước. Khi ngài đưa tay lên, anh những tưởng mình sẽ bị đẩy ra. Nhưng không. Ngài siết lấy bàn tay đang đặt trên vai, dường đang cố nén cơn thổn thức. Anh thảng thốt nhận ra bức tường chắn giữa hai người trong thời gian qua chẳng là gì so với tình bạn gắn bó suốt hai ngàn năm. Bởi thế, nó dễ dàng sụp đổ như chưa từng tồn tại.

“Chuyện đã xảy ra không thể vãn hồi được. Và tôi cũng không nghĩ mình có thể tha thứ hoàn toàn.” Glorfindel khẽ nói. “Nhưng bây giờ vẫn chưa muộn đâu, lãnh chúa. Erestor đang cần ngài. Cả thung lũng đang cần ngài. Ngài không thể trốn tránh thêm nữa.”

Elrond ngước lên, đôi mắt xám chất chứa nỗi đau. Khi hai ánh nhìn chạm nhau, họ đều hiểu người đối diện đã phải chịu đựng những gì.

“Ta xin lỗi, Glor.”

“Lãnh chúa, tôi xin lỗi.”

Cả hai cùng nói một lúc.

_Chúng ta đã trở nên bất lực đến nỗi chỉ còn cách nhận tất cả lỗi lầm về mình._

Và rồi lãnh chúa mỉm cười đầy phiền muộn: “Ta hi vọng mình không quá trễ. Vẫn còn cơ hội… phải không?”

“Tất nhiên, thưa lãnh chúa. Nhưng chúng ta không thể tốn thời gian đứng tán gẫu dưới mưa nữa, Erestor đang trong tình trạng rất tệ.” Glorfindel huých nhẹ người bạn vong niên.

“Ta biết.” Elrond buồn bã nói. “Những ngày qua ta đã không dám đối mặt với hiện thực… Còn bây giờ…” Giọng ngài trượt đi rồi chìm vào tiếng nước đổ rào rạt.

“Tôi muốn ngài nhớ kĩ điều này – ngài sẽ không bao giờ cô độc. Chúng ta sẽ cùng nhau đối mặt với tất cả, như trước giờ vẫn thế.” Glorfindel thì thầm. “Đừng sợ.” Đôi mắt người đối diện mở to sững sờ, như thể ngài nghĩ anh sẽ không bao giờ chấp nhận mình nữa.

Glorfindel mỉm cười với vị lãnh chúa, rồi quay trở lại lối cầu thang. Elrond lập tức theo sau. Trận mưa khủng khiếp đã dịu bớt, gió cũng không còn thốc dữ dội qua vòm rừng.

Glorfindel lặng lẽ dằn nén sự bức bối trong mình. Lúc này không phải thời gian thích hợp để buộc tội và xa lánh nhau, dẫu anh biết khe nứt giữa họ sẽ không bao giờ biến mất. Sau khi chứng kiến chuyện của Erestor, anh căm ghét cảm giác phải đẩy người khác vào đường cùng, thành thử anh quyết định để yên cho Elrond đến khi ngài hoàn toàn thoát khỏi thế giới đau buồn và sẵn sàng nói chuyện. Hơn nữa, anh linh cảm phía trước sẽ là những tháng ngày tăm tối, và anh đột nhiên thấy mình khó thể đơn độc đối đầu với định mệnh nghiệt ngã. Anh đã quen với việc có hai người bạn vong niên ở bên mình. Mối liên hệ giữa họ chẳng thể cắt đứt dễ dàng, bất kể thế giới này bước đến bờ vực diệt vong.

Vì con đường của anh, lãnh chúa và Erestor, ngay từ khoảnh khắc chúng giao nhau, đã vĩnh viễn không còn lối rẽ nào khác nữa rồi.


	7. Erestor - Mối liên kết vĩnh cửu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dẫu chẳng thể cùng người bước hết một con đường, vẫn nguyện được sánh vai đến thời khắc cuối cùng trước khi tan biến.

_***Flashback*** _

.

.

 _Những khuôn mặt đầy nghi kị._  Erestor thầm nghĩ, khi theo sau Elrond và Glorfindel về nơi họ đóng quân. Lũ Orc và Warg đã bị đánh đuổi, không gian ngập ánh trăng tạm thời trở về với sự tịch mịch vốn có, dẫu lửa vẫn đang cháy ở phía xa.

Đội cận vệ không rời mắt khỏi anh, còn những chiến binh trong khu trại đều vô cùng cảnh giác. Những thanh kiếm lộ ra khỏi vỏ, những cây cung sẵn sàng nhả tên. Bầu không nặng nề, ngột ngạt như thể chỉ cần một mồi lửa là lập tức bùng cháy. Chàng chiến binh Eregion đã quá quen với việc đoán cảm xúc qua ánh mắt và hơi thở, sau khi sống sót thoát khỏi trùng trùng vòng vây của lũ Orc trong khu rừng dưới chân Ost-in-Edhil, nơi ánh dương dường không tồn tại. Tuy nhiên, sự căng thẳng vẫn chưa rời khỏi anh, đúng hơn là còn đè nặng hơn bao giờ hết, bởi anh đang bước giữa sự ngờ vực của chính đồng tộc mình. Đáng sợ và đáng tủi hờn hơn cả việc bước giữa những trận phục kích dưới thung lũng.

 _Ngươi làm như ngươi chưa có cảm giác này bao giờ._  Giọng châm chọc ong ong trong đầu Erestor.  _Năm xưa, ở hội đồng cố vấn của đức vua cũng hệt như vậy. Nếu dòng máu chảy trong người ngươi cao quý hơn một chút, hẳn mọi sự sẽ khác đi nhiều_.

Chiến binh tóc đen hít vào một hơi. Không khí trong trại ấm sực mùi củi cháy, song anh chỉ ngửi thấy mỗi mùi máu tanh bám riết bộ giáp nứt vỡ của mình. Anh khép mắt thật nhanh, rồi ngẩng cao đầu đón lấy mọi ánh mắt dò xét từ bốn phía xung quanh, lờ tịt tiếng xì xào e ngại, giữ cho vai thẳng thớm và chân bước thật vững vàng, bất chấp từng cơ thịt trên người cơ hồ sắp rã ra. Tay anh mỏi nhừ, nhưng vẫn kiên quyết ôm chặt thứ nhầy nhụa máu trong lòng. Thứ duy nhất người anh yêu thương để lại cho anh.

“Được rồi, không cần phải lo lắng đến vậy đâu.” Elrond nói nhanh với đội trưởng đội cận vệ, ngữ điệu vô cùng ôn hoà nhưng ẩn chứa uy quyền kì lạ. Vị Tiên kia lần chần một thoáng, bắn ánh nhìn nghi hoặc về phía Erestor, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn tuân thủ mệnh lệnh của chỉ huy. Các chiến binh dưới quyền ông ta lập tức tản ra, vào vị trí gác quanh căn lều trung tâm – căn lều riêng của Elrond, nơi chỉ những người thân cận nhất mới được phép vào bàn bạc chiến thuật.

“Theo ta, đừng ngại.” Elrond vẫy tay với Erestor trong khi chiến binh tóc vàng kia vén cửa lều. “Lẽ ra bọn ta phải tiếp đón người đưa tin từ Ost-in-Edhil tử tế hơn, theo đúng nghi thức Tiên tộc, song điều kiện lúc này không cho phép. Xin lỗi cậu.”

“Bỏ vũ khí ở ngoài.” Glorfindel nhắc nhở. Erestor tháo dây đeo, dựng hai thanh kiếm bất li thân trước cửa lều.

Chiến binh Eregion lắc đầu để mái tóc ướt nhẹp máu và mồ hôi không rũ xuống mắt, rồi nối bước hai vị Tiên chúa bước vào lều, bỏ lại mảnh trăng non lạnh giá cùng thung lũng đỏ lửa phía sau. Trái tim anh thốt nhiên đập mạnh, không rõ vì lí do gì.

Elrond vội vàng soạn ra một mớ thảo dược, thuốc trị thương và băng gạc – không quên rót thêm ba ly rượu từ cái bình để bên cạnh xấp thư tịch, bản đồ đủ kích cỡ. Còn gã Tiên tóc vàng đi một vòng khơi lại bấc nến, sau đó lẳng lặng đến đứng bên bàn, tay đặt trên chuôi kiếm, cặp đồng tử xanh biếc xoáy vào anh như muốn nói  _tôi không tin cậu._  Ánh nến chập chờn soi tỏ từng đường nét vô cùng đẹp đẽ, nhưng mọi cảm xúc đều đã phai nhạt khỏi khuôn mặt ấy, hệt như Erestor đang đối mặt với một pho tượng.

 

 _Thật khác với gã Tiên ở trạm gác bỏ hoang bên hồ._  Chiến binh tóc đen thầm nghĩ, đón ánh mắt Glorfindel không nao núng.  _Và mình cũng đâu khác gì?_  Cuộc chiến lan tràn khắp vùng Eriador buộc họ phải vứt bỏ con người thật của mình, lao vào những tháng ngày chém giết cùng mất mát. Chỉ còn sót lại chút vụn cảm xúc cùng hồi ức lắng nơi đáy lòng, nhắc anh biết mình từng có một cuộc đời khác, trong ngôi nhà gỗ nhỏ thơm hương thảo mộc.

“Lại đây, trước khi chúng ta trao đổi tin tức, ta cần xem xét những vết thương đã.” Elrond nhẹ giọng, nhúng mảnh khăn sạch vào chậu nước rồi vắt khô. “Chúng ta vốn chẳng phải mình đồng da sắt, và ta đồ rằng cậu không thể ra khỏi kinh đô bị chiếm đóng mà không trải qua vài trận chiến.”

Erestor mỉm cười mơ hồ.  _Hàng chục trận chiến._  Anh thầm đính chính, đọc cảm xúc trong đôi mắt xám kia. Elrond nửa lo cho anh theo bản năng của y sư, nửa muốn xác định xem anh có phải là gián điệp do kẻ thù tự thả ra không.  _Việc phi ngựa trong đêm giữa thung lũng đầy đặc Orc nghe có vẻ rất không thật, đúng không, Sứ giả Lindon?_

“Tốt nhất cậu nên bỏ nó xuống.” Glorfindel cau mày nói, liếc cái bọc đẫm máu trong tay Erestor. “Không phải thứ bùa mê quái gở nào đó từ Chúa Tể Bóng Tối chứ?” Giọng anh ta thoáng ghê tởm lẫn khinh miệt.

“Anh có thể tự xem. Chỉ là một người rất quan trọng với tôi mà thôi.” Erestor điềm tĩnh đáp, kiềm nén thôi thúc rút kiếm.  _Thầy không thích nhìn máu đồng tộc đổ._  Anh thầm nhủ, nhẹ nhàng đặt vật đó xuống chân ghế. Vật mà anh gần như đánh đổi cả tính mạng để cướp lại từ tay kẻ thù, trước khi rời chiến trường dưới những sống núi.

Glorfindel quan sát một thoáng. Sau quãng thời gian chứng kiến quá nhiều đồng đội hi sinh, anh ta cũng đoán được đó là thứ gì. “Tôi xin lỗi. Chỉ là tình thế lúc này… buộc phải cảnh giác.” Anh ta dè dặt nói. Hẳn trong đời, chiến binh kiêu hãnh nọ chưa từng phải hạ mình xin lỗi ai, nên giọng điệu đầy miễn cưỡng.

 

Erestor phớt lờ anh ta, tập trung vào việc cởi bỏ lớp giáp nhớp máu trên người. Dẫu lửa vẫn đang cháy rực trong lò sưởi và trên ngọn đuốc lớn trước lều, anh vẫn thấy hơi lạnh chạy dọc sống lưng – dưới lớp giáp chỉ là một lớp áo chẽn mỏng, rách tươm. Có những vết thương anh không nhớ mình nhận khi nào. Có những vết thương giờ mới bắt đầu rát bỏng. Có những vết thương đã tê dại từ lâu.

Có những vết thương vĩnh viễn rỉ máu.

“Valar hỡi…” Elrond hít vào một hơi, khẽ khàng gỡ lớp vải áo đầy máu khô. Cả Glorfindel cũng chậc lưỡi quan ngại. “Vậy mà cậu vẫn dám phi ngựa đến tận đây…”

“Vấn đề không nằm ở ‘dám’ hay ‘không dám’, thưa ngài.” Erestor nhăn mặt khi vị y sư làm sạch từng vết thương. Mùi thảo dược hăng nồng lẫn với mùi máu tanh khiến anh khó chịu, ước gì mình có thể nhảy xuống một dòng suối nào đó để gột rửa. “Đồng đội tôi đều đã hi sinh cho tôi đến được đây. Tôi buộc phải tới nơi dù bị thương hay đang hấp hối đi chăng.”

“Nhiều kẻ phản bội vẫn có thể thốt ra những lời oai hùng tương tự.” Chiến binh tóc vàng nói một cách ác ý, vẻ nghi ngờ hằn sâu nơi đáy mắt, và Erestor nghĩ mình nhìn thấy kí ức về Gondolin hoa lệ thuở xưa lướt qua mắt anh ta.

“Cẩn thận từ ngữ, Glor à. Giờ chúng ta vẫn chưa nói trước được điều gì.” Elrond ngẩng lên, lần đầu tiên ngài ta có vẻ tức giận. “Cậu ấy đã chịu đủ các vết thương về thể xác lẫn tinh thần, chẳng lẽ mắt anh không thấy rõ hay sao? Nếu nghi kị điều gì có thể đối chất sau. Lúc này… đừng tàn nhẫn như vậy.”

“Tôi chỉ cảnh báo ngài thôi, Elrond. Cẩn tắc vô áy náy. Có Valar mới biết cậu ta đến từ đâu.” Glorfindel gay gắt nói rồi bước ra cửa lều. Khi đi ngang qua Erestor, anh ta không quên đe doạ, “Nhớ lấy, đội cận vệ đang gác quanh căn lều. Chỉ cần cậu đụng đến một sợi tóc của Elrond, tôi sẽ lập tức xẻ cậu làm đôi.”

“Bình thường Glor không như vậy đâu. Xin lỗi cậu.” Elrond buồn bã nói, ấn ly rượu vào tay Erestor. Anh không ngần ngại uống một hơi. Rượu mạnh như một ngọn lửa bừng toả khắp cơ thể, xoa dịu những vết thương nhức nhối cùng bộ óc mỏi mệt. Lúc này anh mới có thể quan sát Elrond kĩ hơn. Vẫn là khuôn mặt đôn hậu, trầm tĩnh của vị sứ giả trong trạm gác bỏ hoang năm đó, song nỗi lo âu cùng sự phiền muộn in hằn khiến ngài dường già đi cả trăm tuổi.

Elrond lặng lẽ nói tiếp: “Chỉ là cuộc chiến kéo dài không chút hi vọng này khiến cả Glor lẫn các binh sĩ đều kiệt quệ và tuyệt vọng – những cảm xúc chủ đạo nhen lên lòng nghi kị với mọi người mọi sự. Thực ra lúc trở về Lindon, Glor vẫn luôn nhắc đến cậu, vẫn luôn lo lắng cho cậu đấy, bởi lần trước chúng ta chia tay quá vội vàng, quá lặng lẽ. Ta chỉ ước gì…”

Giọng ngài nhỏ dần thành tiếng thì thào, “Ta ước gì có thể gặp lại cậu ở một nơi khác, trong một tình thế khác, chứ không phải giữa vòng vây khép chặt của kẻ thù, Erestor ạ.”

“Sao?” Chiến binh Eregion giật mình. “Ngài biết tên tôi từ lúc nào?”

Elrond chỉ mỉm cười, thuần thục đắp thuốc lên vết rạch dài sưng tấy trên cẳng tay anh. “Cậu giữ nhiều bí mật cho riêng mình, và ta cũng vậy.” Một tia bông đùa nháng lên trong đôi mắt xám vốn âm trầm, như tia nắng hiếm hoi chiếu lên mặt hồ tĩnh lặng. “Lúc này không phải thời gian trao đổi tin tức, nhưng ta có thể hỏi cậu một câu được không?”

“Vâng.” Erestor gật đầu, thấy khó xử trước cách Elrond đối đãi với mình. Lẽ ra một Tiên chúa vĩ đại có quyền hỏi chiến binh bất cứ câu nào ngài ta muốn, không cần phải thăm dò ý kiến.

“Ta có thể tin tưởng cậu chăng?”

“Bất cứ khái niệm nào cũng chỉ là tương đối, kể cả ‘tin tưởng’, thưa ngài, nên tôi khó thể nói trước điều gì chắc chắn. Tuy nhiên tôi có thể đảm bảo với ngài một điều…”

Hai con đường những tưởng tách chia đôi ngả sau màn sương, nay lại hợp nhất. Hai con người cách đấy không lâu vẫn chỉ là kẻ xa lạ mang chút vấn vương, nay lại tương ngộ vào thời khắc lửa chiến tranh cháy đỏ Eriador.

Vào cái đêm dài nhất ở Eregion năm ấy, Erestor đã quỳ trước vị Sứ giả Lindon, để lập một lời thề vĩnh cửu.

“Sinh mạng của tôi là của ngài, Elrond. Xin cho tôi được chiến đấu dưới ngọn cờ của ngài.”

.

.

_***End flashback*** _

.

.

Trong bóng tối, Erestor nghĩ mình nghe thấy những giọng nói quen thuộc, song chúng lại quyện vào nhau, thanh âm này xen lẫn thanh âm kia như một bài ca hỗn loạn. Thành thử dù rất cố gắng, anh vẫn không thể hiểu được họ đang nói gì. Đầu anh nhức như búa bổ vì cơn sốt dai dẳng, còn vết thương sưng tấy trên vai rát bỏng, cơn đau mỗi lúc một lan rộng thêm, đến độ anh ước có thể trút bỏ thân xác đang tan rã này. Mùi tanh đặc quánh ám lấy không gian xung quanh, hệt như cái ngày vị cố vấn trẻ đứng bên bờ hồ mờ sương, bần thần nhìn bàn tay nhuốm máu đồng tộc.

 _Đủ rồi._  Erestor muốn hét lên với những thanh âm méo mó đang bủa vây mình, song lại chẳng có lời nào thoát ra.  _Để tôi yên. Tại sao không lúc nào các người để tôi yên?_

Sự hỗn loạn đột ngột tan biến, tựa như ngọn đèn phụt tắt trước gió bão. Quân sư trưởng Imladris không ý thức được mình đã mở mắt tự lúc nào. Thế giới xung quanh hiện lên xám xịt, lạnh lẽo như một nhà mồ cổ xưa bám đầy sương giá. Rừng cây chết khô đan chặt vào nhau, thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện sau biển sương lễnh loãng. Cái lạnh như ngưng kết thành một bàn tay tàn nhẫn túm chặt lấy anh, khiến mọi cơ thịt đều hoàn toàn tê dại.

Erestor nhướng mắt, nhanh chóng phát hiện ra vì sao cảm giác buốt giá rõ ràng đến vậy. Anh đang bập bềnh trôi trên một dòng suối nông. Dòng thuỷ lưu dường cũng sắp đóng băng, chậm rãi len lỏi qua hằng hà sa số ghềnh đá bị tuyết nhuộm trắng xoá. Trên mặt nước có rất nhiều lá sồi đỏ sót lại từ mùa thu, chúng không ngừng xoay tròn, phó mặc cho suối cuốn đi.

 _Mình lúc này cũng chẳng khác gì lá úa_. Erestor dợm nghĩ. Gánh nặng cùng cơn đau khủng khiếp trên vai không còn nữa. Thay vào đó là cảm giác nhẹ tênh, mơ hồ, tựa như lơ lửng giữa hai bờ hư thực. Anh đã từng trải qua cảm giác này hai lần. Khi nền đá rong rêu bên hồ dốc thẳng xuống dưới chân, và khi ánh tà dương cuối cùng lụi tắt trên chiến địa. Khi anh biết cuối cùng mình cũng được giải thoát.  _Rốt cuộc mình cũng có thể cất cánh khỏi thế giới này, như giấc mơ bên những trang viết ngày xưa. Giấc mơ về xứ sở tươi đẹp không bao giờ trở thành hiện thực._

Dòng thuỷ lưu lạnh giá vẫn lặng lờ chảy xuôi, bốn bề tuyền sắc trắng thê lương của sương mù. Chàng Tiên tóc đen không cảm nhận được hơi thở của mình lẫn vạn vật. Anh chớp mắt, hướng lên bầu trời lả tả tuyết đầu mùa, nhìn từ đây như một vệt nước mắt bạc chảy giữa những rặng thông trơ cành nhánh. Chẳng mấy chốc, cả cái lạnh cũng rời bỏ anh. Ngày xưa, trong làn nước đục ngầu dưới tán nhựa ruồi cổ thụ, Erestor không biết mình còn sống hay đã chết. Ngày xưa, trên chiến địa chất chồng xác đồng tộc và kẻ thù, anh điên cuồng tự nhủ rằng mình còn sống – chỉ để chờ đợi một người. Còn bây giờ, dẫu mọi cảm giác đều bị triệt tiêu, vị quân sư trưởng vẫn ý thức được, rõ ràng hơn bao giờ hết.

_Mình đã chết rồi._

Con suối này là hồi kết của cuộc hành trình, điểm dừng của nó chỉ có một.

Kí ức duy nhất còn đọng lại là đôi mắt của người Erestor yêu thương hơn bất kì điều gì. Ánh nhìn ngài xoáy vào anh lạnh lẽo hơn cả bầu trời đổ tuyết trên đầu, hơn cả dòng suối sắp đóng băng, hơn cả cõi chết mà anh đang chậm rãi trôi vào.

_Nếu còn điều gì lưu luyến, đó là tôi vẫn chưa kịp nói lời tạm biệt ngài._

_…lãnh chúa._

Vai phải của Erestor bất ngờ bị huých mạnh, có lẽ đã va trúng vật gì đó. Anh khó nhọc xoay đầu, phát hiện bên cạnh mình còn có một người khác, cũng đang trôi xuôi theo dòng. Một Tiên nữ với mái tóc đen rất dài, dập dềnh trong nước như những dải rong màu huyền. Cô ôm chặt thủ cấp nhuốm máu của người đàn ông cô yêu, từ hai hốc mắt vô hồn không ngừng ứa lệ máu.

Vị quân sư trưởng thấy lồng ngực mình nhói lên dữ dội. Cơn đau lẽ ra không tồn tại ở cõi chết bởi vì nó quá thật, quá mãnh liệt. Anh vẫn không ngừng mơ về hình ảnh này suốt hàng ngàn năm đằng đẵng, dẫu đến khuôn mặt mẹ anh còn chẳng nhớ nổi.

“Mẹ.” Erestor thì thầm. Cái lạnh dần quay trở lại theo cơn đau trong tim. Tiên nữ tóc đen không phản ứng gì, vẫn tiếp tục nhìn lên bầu trời đầy tuyết. Mẹ anh đã không chống chọi nổi sự đau buồn sau cái chết của cha, chúng tàn phá cơ thể bà nhanh hơn bất kì ngọn lửa hung tàn nào. Bà rời khỏi thế giới không ánh sáng hi vọng này vào một chiều mưa muộn, bỏ lại đứa con trai chới với giữa màn sương bủa vây, giữa những lời tàn nhẫn thốt ra từ chính đồng tộc của nó, giữa một Trung Địa nghiêng lệch trong khói lửa chiến tranh và thù hận. Vị quân sư trưởng vẫn nhớ như in những ngày cuối cùng còn ở bên mẹ, cảm giác bất lực nhìn bà than khóc và héo hon, nỗi oán hờn bóp nát trái tim non trẻ khi chứng kiến thủ cấp của cha mình bị bêu trên đầu cọc.

Có lẽ một nửa dòng máu từ cha đã ngăn không cho anh chết theo mẹ. Tiên tộc có thể tàn úa vì đau buồn, nhưng con người thì không.

 _Di sản duy nhất cha để lại. Chẳng biết là phúc lành hay tai ương._  Erestor cười chua chát. Anh yêu cha, song anh vẫn ước mình không phải là Bán Tiên.

Giá như có thể chết cùng những người thân yêu thì thật tốt, đứa trẻ năm xưa từng khát khao như vậy.

Đột ngột, một xoáy nước từ từ hình thành giữa Erestor và thân xác vô hồn của người mẹ. Anh chưa kịp định thần thì dòng suối gần như tách đôi, nước dâng lên hất anh rơi thẳng vào đám sỏi bên tả ngạn. Bụi băng bắn tung, lạnh buốt đến tận xương tuỷ. Tất cả diễn ra chỉ trong nháy mắt. Chàng Tiên tóc đen chồm dậy, vừa kịp nhìn thấy dòng thuỷ lưu nhanh chóng rút khỏi bờ sỏi, tiếp tục hành trình lặng lờ của mình, như thể nó chưa từng có biến chuyển dữ dội vài giây trước. Hình bóng người mẹ khuất biệt sau màn sương giăng dưới hạ nguồn.

“Mẹ, đợi con với!” Erestor thét lên, loạng choạng đứng dậy trên đôi chân tê cứng, toan đuổi theo. Đám sỏi kết băng trơn trượt níu lấy anh, còn sương mù ập đến mỗi lúc một dày đặc, như một bức tường trắng xoá cản mọi tầm nhìn. Chỉ vài bước, anh đã trượt chân ngã vào một vũng tuyết tan. Bốn bề nhoà nhạt khó thể phân biệt phương hướng, thậm chí xoè bàn tay cũng không thấy rõ. Cảm giác nhẹ bẫng lúc trôi trên suối tan biến tự lúc nào, anh bắt đầu lấy lại ý thức về thế giới xung quanh.

 _Lần nào mình cũng là người bị bỏ lại._ Erestor nghĩ, nỗi uất ức bùng lên xâm chiếm anh, bỏng rẫy. Anh gục đầu xuống bờ sông đóng băng, bấu chặt vào nền đất ẩm ướt trong khoảnh khắc bi ai tột cùng. Không còn chiến binh Eregion kiêu hãnh, không còn quân sư trưởng Imladris lãnh đạm đến vô cảm. Chỉ còn lại đứa trẻ năm nào tuyệt vọng nhìn cha mẹ lần lượt khuất sau màn sương.  _Lần nào mình cũng phải chờ đợi, kể cả cái chết của bản thân._

“Eres.” Giọng trầm ấm đến cùng một bàn tay chìa ra trước mặt anh. Sương mù giăng khắp, song chàng Tiên tóc đen lờ mờ nhận ra những vết sẹo bỏng trên lòng bàn tay. Vạt áo choàng trắng dài như hoà làm một với không gian xung quanh, khẽ lay động dù chẳng có trận gió nào. Làn hương xưa cũ của giấy da và thảo mộc vương vất như giấc mộng.

Nếu trái tim có thể vỡ tung vì đau đớn, hoặc vui sướng, thì đó là giây phút này.

“Con… chết rồi, phải không?” Erestor khẽ hỏi, kìm nén khao khát nắm lấy bàn tay thân thương kia.  _Ngươi không xứng đáng được làm vậy._

“Đó không phải là vấn đề lúc này.” Duvainor lẳng lặng đáp, ngữ điệu vương chút đau khổ không rõ nguyên do. “Nào, đứng dậy, ta muốn con đi cùng ta.”

_Ta muốn con đi cùng ta._

Thầy đã nói như vậy hàng trăm – hoặc hàng ngàn lần – Erestor không thể đếm nổi, mỗi lần người muốn dạy cho anh một bài học về thảo dược, phương hướng, hoặc các vì sao. Sống mũi anh cay xè, lệ bắt đầu dâng lên, nóng hổi, tương phản hoàn toàn với hoa tuyết lả tả đầy trời. Anh thấy mình đang cư xử hệt như một tiểu Tiên, song lại không buồn lau gò má ướt đẫm nước mắt, chỉ khẽ nắm chặt tay thầy, mượn lực đứng lên khỏi vũng tuyết tan lạnh giá.

Gạt đi tóc mái xoà xuống mặt, vị quân sư trưởng Imladris đăm đăm nhìn người đối diện. Duvainor vẫn như trong kí ức của anh – kí ức thuộc về những năm tháng tuổi thơ yên bình trong căn nhà gỗ nhỏ sát bìa rừng, chứ không phải kí ức về ngày kinh đô Ost-in-Edhil đỏ máu. Mái tóc đen dài buông xuống thắt lưng, khuôn miệng có đôi chút khắc nghiệt, song đôi mắt lại vô cùng trìu mến, ấm áp.  _Nửa lạnh lùng cay nghiệt, nửa yêu thương đến mù quáng._  Thuở ấy anh không bao giờ hiểu nguyên do thầy nhất quyết đến bên Celebrimbor, khi kinh đô sắp bị chiếm đóng. Tuy nhiên, sau ngàn năm băng mình qua chiến tranh lẫn mất mát, mang trong tim một tình yêu không cần đền đáp, anh đã sớm biết tại sao.

Duvainor từng là bạn thân của đức vua Celebrimbor. Họ đã đồng hành cùng nhau từ lúc vương quốc Eregion mới thành lập.

Vị Tiên tóc đen lẳng lặng dẫn anh lên một triền dốc thoải, cách xa dòng suối. Nền đất hiện ra mờ mờ dưới chân, tàn tạ vì sương giá, không có thân cây ngọn cỏ nào mọc nổi. Chẳng mấy chốc, cả bờ sỏi đóng băng cũng tan biến sau tấm mạng trắng đục. Erestor không biết mình đã dợm lên tiếng bao nhiêu lần, rồi lại quyết định thôi. Chỉ có trái tim không ngừng gọi khẽ một tiếng thầy. Cái lạnh mùa đông bủa vây khắp chốn, song bàn tay người kia lại ấm áp hơn bao giờ hết. Dường hoa tuyết cũng tan chảy ngay khi vương lên hai bàn tay nắm chặt của họ.

Năm xưa, Erestor đã không theo sau thầy, mà quyết định rẽ sang lối riêng. Nếu có thể quay ngược thời gian, anh vẫn chọn con đường như cũ: tìm mọi cách sống sót trong khu rừng đầy bóng tối chặn giữa Ost-in-Edhil và liên quân, nhìn từng đồng đội ngã xuống quanh mình đến người cuối cùng, phi ngựa phá vòng vây đến cảnh báo lãnh chúa Elrond. Anh thường xuyên rùng mình khi nghĩ về giả định Imladris không được tìm ra, cứ địa không được thành lập. Sẽ có rất nhiều người chết trong trận phục kích, kể cả lãnh chúa.

Tuy vậy, sau này nghĩ lại, anh vẫn không ngừng tự trách.

Erestor biết kết cục của cả Eregion khó thể tránh khỏi. Anh chỉ hối tiếc vì không thể nói cảm ơn và tạm biệt với người thầy, người cha yêu quý của mình. Họ chia tay nhau bằng một cuộc tranh cãi, chỉ vì lòng tự tôn quá lớn của cậu Tiên non trẻ, người không hay biết đó là lần cuối cùng được ở bên thầy.

_Lẽ ra mình phải nói gì đó khác._

Họ dừng lại bên một cây nhựa ruồi xoà lá um tùm, tạo thành mái vòm dày chặn đứng mọi đợt băng tuyết. Sắc lá xanh mướt cùng những chùm quả đỏ rực nổi bật giữa không gian trắng xoá điêu tàn. Thầy ra hiệu cho anh ngồi xuống trảng đất được che chắn ấy, nhưng không buông tay ra.

“Ta không nghĩ mình là người thầy tồi đến vậy. Lần nào gặp lại ta, con cũng khóc như một tiểu Tiên.” Nụ cười mơ hồ vụt thoáng qua đôi môi mỏng của người đối diện. Erestor luống cuống tìm cách lau những vệt nước mắt ướt nhoè. Mắt anh đỏ hoe và đau nhức vì lạnh, song lệ không còn tự động ứa ra như trước. Tình yêu từ thầy truyền sang từ từ thấm vào lồng ngực anh, dịu dàng và trìu mến như một dòng nước ấm. Cảm giác này rất quen thuộc – anh nghĩ mình từng nhận được nó từ người khác nữa, song tạm thời chưa nhớ ra là ai.

“Thầy.” Erestor vất vả nói, giọng khản đặc như thể anh đã không dùng đến nó hàng trăm năm. Cổ họng anh nghẹn ứ vì vị của kí ức, cay đắng cùng cực. Vị quân sư trưởng luôn sử dụng lời nói của mình như một thứ vũ khí, nay lại không thể thốt ra một câu mạch lạc, dẫu anh đã ấp ủ nó trong lòng suốt từ bấy đến giờ. “Con xin lỗi. Con là một đứa trẻ kiêu ngạo và vô ơn. Con…”

“Con là đứa trẻ ta yêu quý hơn bất kì điều gì.” Duvainor đặt hai ngón tay lên môi anh. “Quân sư trưởng của Imladris, một trong những vương quốc yên bình nhất Trung Địa, bất chấp việc nó được xây lên từ đống tro tàn của Eregion, giữa thời loạn lạc triền miên. Làm sao ta có thể không tự hào cho được? Con đã làm rất tốt rồi, Eres.”

“Không.” Chàng Tiên tóc đen lắc đầu. “Con đã thất bại thảm hại. Không thể bảo vệ người con yêu quý. Không thể đền đáp lại tấm lòng của người yêu quý con. Không thể kéo lãnh chúa khỏi vực sâu đau buồn. Không thể… không thể quyết định cả hồi kết của mình.”

“Con cho rằng đây là hồi kết của con sao, Eres?” Thầy nhẹ nhàng hứng một bông tuyết rơi. “Con lầm rồi. Định mệnh của con luôn nằm trong tay con. Nơi con đường kết thúc chỉ có người kiên trì đi đến cùng mới biết được. Không có thế lực nào định đoạt sẵn nó, kể cả các đấng Valar. Nhìn xem, chúng ta vẫn đang ở đầu hạ nguồn. Con suối này còn một quãng nữa mới đổ ra đại dương.”

“Vậy… thầy đã nhìn thấy gì trong giây phút con đường kết thúc?” Erestor nghẹn giọng hỏi, tuy mắt nhìn theo hướng dòng chảy biến mất vào màn sương, nhưng tâm trí anh thì đang sống lại những ngày xưa cũ. Cái ngày anh lao vào giữa vòng vây khép chặt, không màng đến tính mạng, không màng đến tiếng đồng đội ngăn cản, chỉ để cướp lại cái thủ cấp đẫm máu trong tay kẻ thù.

“Nhựa Ruồi.” Duvainor mỉm cười buồn bã, lướt tay trên đám lá xanh bóng loáng – tuyết rơi xuống đều trượt khỏi chúng. “Và sự tha thứ.”

“Nhựa ruồi?” Erestor ngạc nhiên.

“Ta vẫn chưa có cơ hội kể cho con nghe – đúng hơn là ta quá mặc cảm với tội lỗi của mình trong quá khứ, lại thêm việc con bị trục xuất khỏi Ost-in-Edhil, nên khó thể nói về mối quan hệ giữa lãnh chúa và quân sư trưởng của ngài. Một mối quan hệ kì lạ, nửa tôn kính nửa yêu thương, nửa thân thiết nửa xa cách, không thiếu xung đột lẫn oán hờn, song lại chẳng bao giờ có thể buông bỏ. Các vị thần thật khéo sắp đặt, nhiều năm sau, học trò của ta cũng bước lên con đường tương tự.” Một quầng mây đau đớn lướt qua đôi mắt đen của Duvainor. “Ta từng là người đứng đầu hội đồng cố vấn của lãnh chúa Celebrimbor, trước khi ma quỷ tìm đến Eregion.”

“Chẳng lẽ ngài ấy cũng trục xuất thầy?” Erestor thoáng nhớ về hố sâu ngăn cách giữa mình và Elrond, chỉ sau một trận cãi vã. Huống gì Celebrimbor rất nóng tính, còn Duvainor có thể rất khắc nghiệt nếu ông muốn.

“Không. Là ta tự bỏ đi.” Duvainor bật cười chua chát. “Bùa mê của Annatar đã đánh trúng khao khát ẩn sâu trong trái tim lãnh chúa, ta không thể kéo ngài ra khỏi bóng tối ấy được – trừ phi tự bản thân ngài ấy kháng cự lại, như con đã thấy vào những năm tháng cuối cùng của vương quốc. Thứ duy nhất ta có thể cống hiến là những lời cố vấn, song lúc bấy giờ lãnh chúa lại không cần đến chúng nữa. Sự bất lực, tuyệt vọng lẫn cùng niềm tự ái và cả oán hận, tất cả giống như ngọn lửa bùng lên thiêu đốt mọi tình cảm ta dành cho nhà vua, và rồi ta quyết định rời khỏi trái tim Ost-in-Edhil đã hoá mê muội. Dẫu vậy, đuổi theo ta là vô số bóng ma kí ức, nhắc ta không thể lãng quên những năm tháng rong ruổi cùng nhau, từ Beleriand đến Gondolin. Vào cái thời cả hai còn vô lo nghĩ, Celebrimbor luôn thích cái biệt danh ‘Nhựa Ruồi”‘ mà ta đặt cho ngài, dựa trên màu cờ gia tộc Fëanor và niềm hứng thú của ngài với loài cây đó.”

“Tuy từ bỏ chức vị, thầy vẫn không ngừng quan tâm đến Celebrimbor, theo sát mọi sự kiện ở Ost-in-Edhil.” Erestor khẽ nói, nhớ về những xấp thư xếp gọn trong thư phòng thầy, cùng con chim cắt nâu đưa tin vẫn đậu trên bệ cửa sổ mỗi khuya.

“Lời thề thứ ba của quân sư trưởng. Mãi mãi phụng sự người mình đã thề trung thành.” Duvainor thì thầm, từng mảng kí ức vụn vỡ nơi đáy mắt.” Hẳn con cũng không quên được buổi lễ phong danh của mình. Nếu định mệnh lụi tàn là không thể tránh khỏi, ta muốn được ở bên lãnh chúa trong những giây phút cuối cùng của vương quốc. Con có thể nghĩ ta mù quáng, ta ích kỉ, ta cạn nghĩ, ta có thể làm nhiều điều tốt đẹp hơn thay vì đâm đầu vào một cuộc chiến không cân sức và một kinh đô đã chìm trong lửa đỏ. Song ta không thể trái lời thề.”

“Lúc đó con chỉ là một Tiên trẻ tuổi nghĩ mình có thể làm tất cả, kể cả việc phán xét người khác.” Vị cố vấn tóc đen khẽ siết lấy bàn tay thân yêu kia. “Song lúc này, con đã hiểu mối liên kết thầy nói. Trong trường hợp là con, con cũng sẽ làm tương tự.”

“Eres.” Thầy khẽ cười buồn. “Có những Tiên sinh ra để lập những chiến công kỳ vĩ, để lãnh đạo mọi người, để đem lại sự thanh bình yên ấm cho gia tộc. Song cũng có những Tiên sinh ra để trợ lực cho họ. Ta nói “sinh ra” chỉ là tương đối, vì căn bản không phải do các Valar ép buộc ngay từ lúc chúng ta chào đời, mà đều là con đường chúng ta quyết định bước lên. Đều là tương lai chúng ta muốn hướng về nên dốc toàn tâm toàn ý, không cầu đền đáp hay những lời ca ngợi, chỉ cần chúng ta còn yêu mến và tin tưởng người lãnh đạo mà mình lựa chọn.”

_Không cầu đền đáp hay những lời ca ngợi, chỉ cần chúng ta còn yêu mến và tin tưởng người lãnh đạo mà mình lựa chọn._

Erestor cắn môi.  _Mình đã quên điều căn bản của một cố vấn bao lâu rồi?_

Suy cho cùng, lãnh chúa thuở ấy đã không ngần ngại chìa tay cho một gã Bán Tiên xa lạ với trái tim dâng đầy tuyệt vọng lẫn thù hận; không ngần ngại tin tưởng hắn vào giây phút quyết định, khi trận chiến trên đỉnh Ost-in-Edhil đang đến hồi kết; không ngần ngại đánh đổi tất cả để đem hắn trở về từ cõi chết. Bất chấp những khuyên can, nghi kị, e sợ từ hội đồng cố vấn của ngài.  _Elrond đã bước qua mọi ranh giới cố hữu chỉ vì mình. Vậy tại sao mình lại không thể bước qua những cảm xúc cá nhân để thông cảm cho ngài… Thật tội lỗi…_

“Con có hối hận vì đã chọn Elrond để phụng sự không?” Hai ngọn lửa đen đột ngột phực lên, xoáy thẳng vào Erestor. Vị cố vấn tóc đen hít vào một hơi lạnh buốt. Anh không cần nghĩ câu trả lời, vì nó đã nằm sẵn trong tim anh, luôn nằm sẵn trong tim anh kể từ ngày ngài kéo anh lên khỏi mặt hồ mù sương.

“Con yêu ngài. Ngài là tất cả thế giới của con… cho dù thế giới ấy không hẳn hoàn hảo.” Erestor khẽ nói. Những lời anh không bao giờ chia sẻ với ai khác, ở thế giới của người sống. “Con không bao giờ hối hận vì đã chọn ngài.”

Bàn tay ấm áp của Duvainor hơi buông lỏng. Tuyết đã ngưng rơi tự khi nào, và vòng vây sương dày đặc bên sông từ từ dãn ra, đủ để Erestor lờ mờ nhìn thấy bóng hình nhoè nhoẹt bắc ngang qua sông – có lẽ là một thân cây đổ, hoặc một cây cầu rất hẹp.

“Vậy thì, con vẫn còn nợ họ một lời tạm biệt tử tế. Cả Elrond, cả những người gần gũi với con.” Duvainor kéo anh đứng dậy. Lá nhựa ruồi đầy tuyết quệt qua tóc, song không hề lạnh lẽo. “Ta sẽ đợi con ở đây, khi trái tim con hoàn toàn không còn vướng bận hay hối tiếc, khi con nghĩ mình đã nói đủ những lời cần nói, hoàn thành những việc cần làm. Còn bây giờ…”

Tấm mạng trắng đục tan đi, cuối cùng Erestor cũng nhìn rõ mình đang đứng ở đâu. Khúc suối từng phủ đầy hoa lan chuông vào mùa hè – khúc suối mà lãnh chúa từng ôm siết lấy anh, bảo anh không cần phải đi đâu hết. Và cây cầu ẩn hiện trong sương kia chính là Cầu Đá dẫn vào Ngôi Nhà Bình Yên Cuối Cùng…

“Còn một quãng nữa.” Giọng trầm ấm của thầy văng vẳng như gió xao xác qua tán lá. “Hãy trở về với những người mà con yêu thương.”

Quân sư trưởng Imladris khó nhọc mở mắt.

Không bầu trời lả tả hoa tuyết, không rừng cây chết khô, không dòng suối lạnh lẽo với hai bờ đóng băng.

Không tán nhựa ruồi xanh mướt. Không nụ cười trìu mến của thầy.

Nhưng hơi ấm vẫn đang lan toả khắp cánh tay phải mang lời nguyền của anh. Như thể Duvainor chưa từng buông nó ra. Tuy nhiên, người đang nắm chặt tay anh lại không phải là thầy.

_Nếu cậu cảm thấy không thể giữ thăng bằng, hãy nắm lấy tay ta._

Cơn sốt bừng bừng đã sớm rút đi, cả cảm giác đau đớn khôn cùng bên vai cũng dịu bớt. Dẫu đang trong ánh sáng nhờ nhờ của y viện cùng đôi mắt đau nhức bất thường, Erestor vẫn nhìn rõ người đã kiệt sức thiếp đi bên giường mình, mái tóc đen xoã quanh che khuất khuôn mặt, mặt nhẫn Vilya không còn toả ánh xanh như thường ngày, thay vào đó là sắc xám lạnh buồn bã. Hệt như màu mắt ngài.

Một lần nữa, ngài lại sử dụng phép thuật cấm. Vì anh.

Một lần nữa, anh lại trở về từ cõi chết, dẫu biết mình sẽ chẳng còn bao nhiêu thời gian. Vì ngài.

“Lãnh chúa.” Erestor thì thào, lấy hết sức tàn siết lấy bàn tay kia. “Không còn lâu, nhưng tôi sẽ không lãng phí những ngày tháng còn lại được phụng sự ngài.”

Mối liên kết vĩnh cửu mà họ đã thiết lập sẽ chẳng bao giờ phai nhạt.

Vì anh không thể ở bên ngài mãi mãi, nên anh nguyện sẽ đợi ngài mãi mãi. Dẫu thế giới lụi tàn và thân xác này tan thành tro bụi.


End file.
